Lune de Feu
by Felinia
Summary: Traduction. Certains anciens élèves de Poudlard font des rêves étranges qui pourraient avoir un lien entre eux. McGonagall demande à Mme Malfoy de l'aider à résoudre ce mystère. Une étrange histoire d'amour va naître de ces rêves tout aussi étranges.
1. Spécialiste Des Rêves

**Disclaimer : Toutes les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire, elle, appartient à Dracosvessel, à laquelle vous devez commencer à vous habituer ! Je ne fais que traduire, sans aucun autre profit que mon amusement!**

_Note de la traductrice :_ Voici donc une nouvelle longue fic qui commence. Elle contient une vingtaine de chapitres, et est à mon sens très différente des autres fic que j'ai pu traduire. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié pendant les vacances, mais je me suis reposée, et je reprends désormais les traductions. Les chapitres sont plus longs, du coup je mettrais sans doute un peu plus de temps que l'année dernière, quelque chose comme deux semaines au lieu d'une. N'hésitez pas à la suivre si vous l'appréciez, car il peut aussi arriver que je publie très rapidement ou très lentement. Bref, bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Chapitre Un : Spécialiste des rêves**

Hermione Granger

Le rêve revient encore et la pénombre m'enveloppe dans mon sommeil. Mon cœur accélère sous le coup de la panique. Cette pénombre semble dangereuse. Je cours si vite, mais je ne vois pas où je vais. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a vraiment quelque part où aller. Et soudain elle est là. La lune. La lune repousse toute l'obscurité tel un puissant patronus, éliminant ainsi tout danger. Je suis submergée par des sensations que je ne peux expliquer, mais quelque chose me souffle que ces sensations sont agréables. Je suis attirée vers la lune, mais elle est trop loin pour que je la touche. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle est plus proche que dans tous mes autres rêves.

Mon réveil sonne, dissipant le rêve. Je me réveille et vois le soleil briller derrière la fenêtre de ma chambre. L'absence de la lune est décevante. Je me sens presque vide sans elle. Cela fait trois mois que je rêve de la lune. Toujours le même rêve, et chaque fois la lune est plus proche. Mais malheureusement elle se rapproche trop doucement. J'aimerais comprendre ce que ça signifie. Ron fait des rêves assez similaires aux miens, même s'il rêve d'ombres et non de lune. Harry aussi est hanté par ces rêves, il y voit une forêt sans fin. Même Ginny cherche à comprendre ses rêves, dans lesquelles elle est toujours piégée au milieu d'une immense tornade. Ron n'arrête pas de dire que ça ne signifie rien, mais pas Harry. Je sais que je peux me confier à Harry lorsque je fais un rêve que je n'arrive pas à oublier. Nous avons tous fait des cauchemars après la guerre. Même si c'était il y a quatre ans, elle nous hante toujours. Et comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Mais c'est récemment que la lune l'a remplacée. Nous sommes tous hantés par un élément de la nature. J'aimerais vraiment avoir quelqu'un pour en parler, à chaque fois que ces rêves me réveillent la nuit.

Je me suis ré-installée chez mes parents après la guerre, et après avoir ramené leur mémoire. Harry a emménagé avec les Weasleys après la reconstruction du Terrier. Même si je ne les vois pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais, je suis heureuse que nous soyons toujours bons amis. Je veux dire, nous avons convenu tous les deux qu'il fallait mieux pour Ronald et moi que nous restions juste amis, mais ce genre de situation n'est jamais simple.

« Hermione ! Le courrier est arrivé ! » maman m'appelle d'en bas. Je descends les escaliers et entre dans la cuisine. Maman est en train de faire le petit déjeuner et me fait un signe de tête vers le paquet de lettres sur la table. Je les parcours pour trouver mon exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et deux lettres pour moi. Je m'assois à table à côté de mon père. Je parcours le sommaire du journal, mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Je passe à mes deux lettres. L'une est de Harry, comme je m'y attendais, mais l'autre éveille ma curiosité. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et en sort la feuille. Les élégantes courbes de cette écriture appartiennent au Professeur McGonagall.

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Je suis sûre que cela va vous paraître bizarre, mais je vous demande de réfléchir sérieusement à ce qui suit. Beaucoup de jeunes femmes et de jeunes hommes de votre génération sont hantés toutes les nuits par les mêmes rêves en ce moment. Il m'est apparu que vous en faisiez partie. Vous n'êtes donc pas la seule à vivre ces rêves récurrents. Il vous est possible de vous rassembler pour essayer de trouver chacun la signification de votre rêve. Le seul problème, c'est que vous n'allez sans doute pas approuver cette solution. Narcissa Malfoy est une spécialiste des rêves et a proposé de vous aider. Sept autres personnes ont reçu cette invitation. Cependant, selon Mme Malfoy, le processus qui pourrait vous aider à trouver la signification de votre rêve pourrait s'avérer très long. Si vous acceptez cette invitation, vous vivrez au Manoir Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'elle convienne que vous n'avez plus besoin de son aide. Elle vous fait savoir qu'il n'est pas besoin de la contacter. Venez simplement au Manoir le 1er Juin. Le Ministère et moi pensons que ces rêves ne sont pas une simple coïncidence, Mlle Granger. Écrivez moi si vous avez la moindre question ou la moindre inquiétude. _

_Sincèrement,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Je relis la lettre avec soin. Narcissa Malfoy ? Ça ne peut pas être possible. Je ne peux pas retourner au Manoir après ce que j'ai vécu là-bas. Mais, et ces rêves ? Je me suis plainte pendant des mois en disant que je voulais trouver leur signification, et on m'offre une solution sur un plateau d'argent. Comment pourrais-je dire non ? J'ouvre la lettre de Harry pour apprendre que Ron, Ginny et lui ont aussi reçu la lettre de McGonagall et ont décidé d'accepter l'invitation. Sept personnes plus moi. Cela veut dire qu'ils ont tous eu le même genre de rêve que moi. J'explique rapidement la situation à mes parents et me précipite dans ma chambre. Le premier juin arrive dans une semaine. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de détails. Qu'est-ce que je dois emporter ? Je veux être bien préparée.

Je commence à faire la liste de ce que je devrais prendre avec moi, juste au cas où. Je dois faire une seconde liste pour tous mes livres. Je la termine puis transplane au Terrier. Je prends Ginny à part et l'emmène faire les magasins. J'ai réalisé en faisant ma liste que la plupart de mes vêtements sont trop petits ou trop fades. Depuis que Ron et moi nous sommes séparés, je veux me mettre plus en valeur. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui participera à ce projet secret, mais je pense qu'il est temps de me refaire une beauté. Ils se souviennent tous probablement de moi comme l'intello aux cheveux en bataille. Ginny et moi fouillons dans les rayonnages en choisissant quelques vêtements à essayer.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande Ginny. « On dirait que tu as la tête ailleurs. »

« Ah bon ? » j'évite son regard en faisant semblant de jauger le pull que j'ai dans la main.

« Tu as encore rêvé ? »

« Oui, mais ça progresse. C'est comme si la lune était de plus en plus proche. »

« Mais c'est juste la lune. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça représente quelque chose de mauvais. Mais ça représente forcément quelque chose, et cette chose se rapproche. Même McGonagall dit dans sa lettre qu'elle pense que ces rêves montrent que quelque chose est en train de se passer. » Je pense à ce que je viens de dire pendant un moment. Quelque chose se rapproche. Je suis nerveuse, mais pas effrayée. Ce n'est pas que je devrais l'être. C'est juste que je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre ce que tout ça signifie. Qu'est-ce que la lune peut bien représenter ?

Je lève les yeux et aperçois quelque chose à l'autre bout du magasin. Ma respiration se coupe. Je marche vers le vêtement pour l'observer de plus près. Je contemple une petite robe noire. Je l'agrippe immédiatement et file vers la cabine d'essayage. J'enfile la robe et la lisse. Elle est très étroite mais chaude et confortable. Le bas de la robe s'arrête au milieu de mes cuisses. C'est bien plus court que toutes les robes que j'ai déjà portées, mais elle est magnifique. Comme j'ai besoin d'un deuxième avis, je sors de la cabine. Ginny écarquille les yeux.

« Il faut que tu l'achètes ! » s'écrie-t-elle joyeusement. Je ne peux réprimer un sourire. Je ne sais pas comment et quand je la porterai, mais je suis tombée folle amoureuse d'elle. Nous continuons nos achats, choisissant de nouveaux vêtements en parlant, mais mes pensées ne peuvent se détacher de la lune.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que Mme Malfoy va trouver dans ces rêves à ton avis ? » demande-je en essayant de penser à autre chose.

« Aucune idée. En plus, je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment vouloir qu'une Malfoy trafique avec mes pensées. Et vivre avec la famille Malfoy n'est pas vraiment réjouissant. »

« C'est étrange, non ? Je veux dire, cette famille a perdu la face après la guerre, et maintenant ils se retrouvent impliqués dans une affaire avec le Ministère. »

« Eh bien, Narcissa est apparemment la meilleure spécialiste des rêves et le Ministère est désespéré. Il y a toujours une sorte de paranoïa vis à vis de la guerre. Ça ne serait pas la première fois que des rêves sont influencés par la magie noire. »

« Tu penses qu'il y aura qui? »

« Aucune idée, je pense que nous le saurons la semaine prochaine. »

Le premier juin est finalement arrivé. Je finis rapidement de manger et file terminer mes bagages. J'ai mis presque toutes mes affaires dans ma malle, et j'ai eu besoin d'un sort pour faire tout rentrer. La nuit dernière, la lune était si grosse et si proche que je pouvais presque la toucher. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop penser à sa signification, mais en vain. Je me dis juste que je finirai par avoir une réponse.

Je descends ma malle. Je dis au revoir à mes parents et les prends dans mes bras. Je transplane à l'adresse que McGonagall avait indiqué au dos de la lettre. Je passe le portail laissé ouvert et tente de refréner les souvenirs qui me submergent. Je marche dans l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je dois être désespérée. Je toque à la porte et attends jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe de maison vienne ouvrir. Je remarque en entrant dans le Manoir que les Malfoy ont ajouté une deuxième poignée pour que les elfes de maison puissent l'atteindre. J'étudie les lieux attentivement mais il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. L'elfe de maison porte des vêtements. Des vêtements normaux. Une petite robe rose à fleurs.

« J'aime beaucoup ta robe. » dis-je à l'elfe qui semble timide. « C'est ton maître qui te l'a achetée ? »

« Non, mademoiselle, Rozella a acheté sa robe toute seule, » répond l'elfe de maison. Je mets un moment à comprendre que Rozella est son nom.

« Ton maître te donne un salaire ? »

« Oui, mademoiselle, bien sûr. Maître Malfoy traite très bien Rozella et Rémie, mademoiselle. »

« Maître Malfoy ? Lucius ? »

« Non, mademoiselle. Seigneur Draco prend soin de nous. »

« Mlle Granger ? » une voix familière résonne dans la pièce. Je lève les yeux et vois Narcissa Malfoy s'avancer vers moi. « Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Oh, juste quelques minutes, » réponds-je. « Bonjour, Mme Malfoy. »

« Appelle-moi Narcissa, s'il te plaît. Rozella, pourrais-tu poser les valises de Mlle Granger dans sa chambre ? » La petite elfe acquiesce, prend ma valise et disparaît avec. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer les énormes changements dans le comportement de Narcissa depuis la dernière fois. Mais Harry dit qu'elle lui a techniquement sauvé la vie, donc je ne vais pas me mettre à critiquer ce changement. « Pourquoi ne pas me suivre dans la salle à manger ? C'est là-bas qu'on se retrouvera quand tout le monde sera arrivé. »

« Je suis la première ? » Je la suis dans les couloirs. La taille de cette maison me surprendra toujours. Elle acquiesce en réponse à ma question. Quand nous arrivons dans la salle à manger, mon cœur rate un battement. Lucius et Draco Malfoy sont assis à table de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lucius est assis en bout de table, et Draco immédiatement à sa droite. Draco lève les yeux vers moi, puis se replonge dans son livre. Son père ne se détache pas de son exemplaire de_ La Gazette_. Narcissa me mène à un siège où je m'assois, de l'autre côté de la table, à seulement quatre chaises du blond. Le carillon de la sonnette retentit et Narcissa sort de la pièce pour aller ouvrir, me laissant seule avec son mari et son fils. Je déglutis. « Hum, bonjour. »

Draco sourit de me voir mal à l'aise, mais ne me regarde pas. Lucius, par contre, plie son journal et le pose sur la table. Je ne peux pas supporter d'être seule avec eux plus longtemps. Lucius me regarde, le visage vide d'émotions. Sa poitrine se soulève soudainement, comme s'il toussait ou riait silencieusement, mais il ne dit rien. Je suis sûre que le fait que je lui dise juste bonjour, comme si nous n'avions aucune histoire en commun, le fait doucement rire. Ça me semble fou maintenant que j'y pense.

Finalement, il me fait un signe de tête, puis se lève et observe le bar derrière lui. Draco prend un sac à côté de lui. Il en sort une petite boîte qu'il fait glisser sur la table. Quand la boîte s'arrête devant moi, je remarque qu'elle est remplie de bonbons. J'en prends un et repousse la boîte vers lui. Je l'observe, me demandant si c'est un piège. Il semble remarquer mon hésitation et en mange un pour m'encourager. Rassurée, je l'avale aussi. Un autre elfe de maison entre dans la chambre. Je suppose grâce à sa robe bleue qu'il s'agit de Rémie. Je relève la tête vers Malfoy, qui me regarde toujours droit dans les yeux.

Et c'est à ce moment que je les remarque. Ses yeux. Ses grands yeux gris et brillants qui me fixent avec une telle intensité que mes genoux commencent à trembler. Mon cœur accélère sous le poids de ce regard. Est-ce qu'il essaie de lire dans mon esprit ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder ? Merlin, ces yeux. Ils sont si beaux. C'est comme s'ils pouvaient lire au fond de moi. Oh allez, Hermione ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Puis je réalise soudainement pourquoi je ne peux pas détourner mon regard, pourquoi ces yeux sont si captivants. Ces yeux sont comme deux lunes.

Je l'observe alors en entier. Ses cheveux sont éclatants, comme la lumière de la lune qui brille à travers ma fenêtre la nuit. Sa peau est merveilleusement pâle, comme le sable au clair de lune. Le clair de lune. Cette expression le décrit parfaitement. Il est la lune personnifiée. J'ai l'impression qu'il contient toutes les réponses que je cherche au fond de moi depuis que mes rêves ont commencé. C'est certain. Mes rêves montrent la lune et il est la lune personnifiée. Rien ne pourrait être plus évident, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi que signifient mes rêves, il doit en avoir la clé. Et il y a quelque chose en lui. Le mystère. Le danger. La séduction. La tentation. Les secrets. L'obscurité. C'est fou comme ça me rappelle mes rêves. Il a l'apparence de la lune, celle qui me sauve. Mais sa présence me fait plutôt penser aux ténèbres que je fuis. Peut-il vraiment détenir toutes les réponses ? J'ai l'impression que c'est un signe.

« Il y a un problème, Granger ? » me demande-t-il, un mélange d'ennui et d'amusement dans la voix. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça ? »

« Tu me fixes aussi, Malfoy, » lui réponds-je, utilisant sans le vouloir un ton coupant, ce qui met fin à toute tentative de politesse entre nous. Il y a quelque chose d'hypnotique dans sa voix. Elle est profonde et pleine d'une musique élémentaire, comme le vent dans les feuilles ou l'eau sur la roche. Ses yeux, ses cheveux et sa peau rayonnent comme l'éclat de la lune. Sa voix est sombre et mystérieuse, mais apaisante. Sa présence est chaleureuse, mais aussi dangereuse. Si tous les éléments de la nuit se combinaient en un seul être, ce serait Draco Malfoy.

« Je ne te fixe pas, » se défend-t-il rapidement.

« Alors comment sais-tu que moi je te fixe ? » chuchote-je en retour, en essayant d'éviter que son père entende la conversation. Il se décompose à ces mots et reste silencieux. Narcissa revient dans la pièce, sept autres personnes derrière elle. Ginny s'assoit à ma droite et Harry à ma gauche, Ron à côté de lui. Une petite fille dont les cheveux ressemblent à un cupcake rouge foncé s'assoit entre Ron et Lucius. Pansy Parkinson se précipite pour s'asseoir à côté de Draco, de l'autre côté de la table, et Blaise Zabini s'assoit à côté d'elle. Un autre garçon, que je reconnais vaguement comme étant Zane Grey, s'assoit à côté de Blaise et Narcissa prend le siège en bout de table. Je réalise que les quatre personnes de l'autre côté de la table sont des Serpentards. La seule que je ne reconnais pas et la fille aux cheveux rouge sombre.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! » dit Narcissa. Tout le monde se tait immédiatement. « Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier d'être venus. Je sais que cela semble étrange, mais les progrès que nous ferons ensemble seront très importants. Ensuite, ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre travail. Tous vos chefs ont été mis au courant de votre situation. Vous pourrez toujours aller au travail, mais vos horaires seront légèrement modifiés pour s'accorder avec votre emploi du temps ici. Chacun de vous aura une session individuelle avec moi dans la journée pour parler de vos rêves. Tout ce que vous me direz sera confidentiel, sauf si vous me donnez l'autorisation d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Si je pense que vos rêves sont connectés et que vous êtes tous d'accord, je ferai peut être des séances à plusieurs. »

« Excusez-moi, Mme Malfoy ? » demande la fille inconnue en levant la main.

« Oui, ma chérie ? Quel est ton nom ? »

« Caterina Price, madame. Mais mes amis m'appellent Cat. Je me demandais juste si vous alliez utiliser quelque chose comme la Légilimencie dans nos sessions. »

« La Légilimencie est loin d'être mon domaine de prédilection. Mais si vous pensez que ça peut vous aider et que vous l'acceptez, Mlle Price, vous devrez faire confiance à mon mari pour cette tâche. » Elle fait un geste vers Lucius qui ne détourne pas les yeux de sa femme. Cat ne semble pas du tout inquiète de peut-être lui laisser lire son esprit. L'idée me terrifie. « Je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter qu'une telle magie soit employée sans votre consentement. Pour ce que j'en sais, Draco est le seul à bien maîtriser l'Occlumencie. C'est pourquoi ce serait injuste de forcer votre esprit, surtout si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Nous discuterons surtout de vos rêves en détail, et essayerons de rattacher des éléments avec d'autres rêves. Ce n'est pas un processus douloureux, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Lucius se racle la gorge, attirant l'attention. « Chacun de vous aura un horaire désigné pour votre session quotidienne. Si vous avez une question, nous ne serons pas loin. Maintenant, Mr Potter partagera sa chambre avec Mr Weasley. Mlle Granger avec Mlle Weasley. Mlle Parkinson et Mlle Price. Mr Zabini et Mr Grey. Notre elfe de maison, Rémie, vous montrera vos chambres dans un instant. Mon bureau et la cave sont interdits d'accès, mais à part ça, vous pouvez librement circuler dans le Manoir et explorer un peu. »

« Génial ! » s'exclame Cat en regardant autour d'elle joyeusement.

« Maintenant, je vais vous laisser prendre connaissance de l'horaire de votre session. Il n'y aura aucune session le week end, sauf si vous le pensez nécessaire. Vous avez la permission d'arriver au travail en retard, de partir plus tôt, ou de prendre une heure de pause pendant votre journée de travail pour assister à votre session. » explique Narcissa en donnant un petit calepin à chaque personne de la pièce, exceptés elle et son mari. « J'aimerais que chacun de vous tienne un carnet de ses rêves maintenant. Prenez des notes à chaque fois que vous faites un rêve, et s'il y a des changements dans ces rêves. »

« Compris ! » dit Cat. Je reconnais soudainement son ton joyeux, c'est une Poufsouffle qui était une année en-dessous de nous à Poudlard. Cette pauvre Poufsouffle est bien trop impatiente, et je ne suis pas la seule à remarquer qu'elle agace profondément le blond en face d'elle.

« Price ! » grogne Malfoy. « Tes interjections festives sont certes très entraînantes, mais je suis de mauvaise humeur et nous avons tout notre temps, alors ferme-la avant que je t'enfonce ce carnet dans la gorge ! »

« Draco, » intervient Narcissa. Son fils la regarde avec une expression coupable, jette un regard à son père, et baisse les yeux vers la table. « Vos sessions commenceront demain. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos chambres défaire vos valises maintenant. »

Tout le monde se lève et suit les deux elfes de maison hors de la pièce. Je reste assise un long moment à fixer le calepin. Tout cela semble si étrange. Je ne sais même plus ce que je dois penser. Ça me prend un moment pour me rendre compte que Lucius et Narcissa sont toujours assis à me regarder. Je ne sais même pas quoi leur dire. Devrais-je dire quelque chose ? Peut être que je devrais me lever et partir. Ce n'est pas comme si ce moment pouvait être encore plus embarrassant. La dernière fois que j'étais dans cette maison, leur sœur m'a torturée. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de souvenirs qui permet d'engager une discussion plaisante dans des moments pareils. Et la dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils couraient dans la foule pendant la guerre, à la recherche de leur fils.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lever les yeux vers Lucius. Nos regards se croisent et je revois l'homme de la guerre : un homme brisé, les yeux emplis de larmes, voulant seulement retrouver son fils et le protéger. Est-ce le même homme que je regarde ? Lucius Malfoy a-t-il changé ? Est-ce seulement possible ? Le fait qu'il soit là à me regarder et qu'il n'ait pas fait une seule remarque sur la pureté de mon sang apporte sans doute un début de réponse. Tous les deux bornés, aucun de nous ne détournera le regard en premier. Il se racle la gorge, toujours en me fixant.

« Ce doit être difficile pour toi d'être ici, » dit-il finalement, ses yeux dans les miens. Nous ne pouvons plus nier que nous pensons au même événement. Après tout, les trois Malfoy étaient dans la pièce tandis que Bellatrix s'amusait. Ses traits se tirent douloureusement à ses mots, mais son regard tient bon.

« Peut-être que c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'être là, » confie-je. « Parfois il faut affronter son passé pour pouvoir avancer. »

Il semble surpris et impressionné par ma réponse, mais ne dit rien. Une partie de moi veut lui prouver pendant mon séjour que les Nés-Moldus sont bien plus que ce qu'il a toujours pensé. Je me lève en agrippant mon carnet, et monte les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. Rozella attend devant l'une des portes, elle me sourit et l'ouvre quand elle me voit. Supposant qu'elle me montre ma chambre, je m'avance vers elle. Mais je suis arrêtée dans mon élan par la voix de Parkinson s'échappant d'une autre pièce.

Je regarde autour de moi, mais toutes les autres portes sont fermées. J'explore le couloir derrière moi jusqu'à ce que je tombe que un petit salon très confortable. La pièce est décorée comme la salle commune de Serpentard, du moins pour ce que Harry m'en a décrit, à voir les canapés de cuir noir, les lampes de verre vertes et la grande cheminée. Je ris mentalement qu'ils aient voulu recréer la pièce. Puis j'aperçois Pansy, tirant sur la manche de Draco.

« Allez, Draco, » l'encourage-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas être coincée dans ma chambre avec cette Poufsouffle. Elle est au moins aussi bizarre que Lovegood. Et je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas être coincé ici, avec une Sang-de-bourbe dans ta maison. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tes parents acceptent qu'elle reste. On pourrait aller quelque part de plus intime. »

« Je ne vais nulle part, » marmonne-t-il en essayant de l'ignorer.

« Allez, tu sais ce qui arrive à la plupart de ceux qui fréquentent trop de Sangs-de-bourbe comme Granger ? »

« Oh, tu as des statistiques ? Parce que _j'adore_ les statistiques. » Son intérêt sarcastique ne fait que l'encourager à continuer. Elle lui murmure quelque chose que je ne peux pas entendre, comme si quoi que puisse provoquer ma présence, c'est trop horrible pour le dire à voix haute. Il lève simplement les yeux au ciel et le pousse vers la porte. « Eh bien, _merci_ pour l'info. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je te laisse faire ce que tu veux que tu peux me parler sur ce ton, » elle ne semble pas réaliser la contradiction dans sa phrase. Il la regarde comme si une seconde tête lui poussait sur l'épaule. Et avec sa qualité intellectuelle, une seconde tête serait une bonne amélioration.

« Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? » il se penche vers elle comme s'il allait l'embrasser, ses lèvres presque sur les siennes. Pansy et moi nous préparons au baiser, mais il chuchote, « Va-t-en. »

« Q-Quoi ? » elles semble choquée et s'éloigne de lui. Même moi je suis choquée. Il aime se moquer des gens. Peut être que si j'étais comme lui, d'une beauté indescriptible, j'aimerais aussi me moquer des gens. « Mais Draco... »

« Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, Pansy. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je préférerais rester seul. S'il te plaît. »

Elle acquiesce et quitte la pièce avant de plus l'énerver. Elle s'arrête un instant lorsqu'elle me voit, puis continue son chemin. Même si son ton n'était pas dur, la tension est palpable. Il s'assoit par terre devant la cheminée, à fixer les flammes. J'entre doucement dans la pièce. J'approche prudemment. Draco Malfoy est comme les deux faces d'une pièce. Face : le Draco doux, innocent et compatissant. Celui qui aime sa famille plus que tout et est près à tout sacrifier pour elle. Celui qui partage ses bonbons avec une fille qu'on lui a toujours appris à détester. Pile : le Malfoy cruel et vicieux. Celui que tout le monde voit. À chaque fois que je l'approche, c'est comme si je lançais la pièce et attendais de voir comment elle atterrit. On ne sait jamais quelle face il va nous montrer. Je reste à côté de lui, attendant une réaction, mais rien ne vient.

« Elle est gentille ton amie, » dis-je. « Même si je n'estime pas trop ceux qui _te_ fréquente trop. »

« Oh, les filles intelligentes sont toujours méchantes, » se moque-t-il en se levant pour envahir mon espace personnel. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. C'est venu tout seul. J'ai tellement l'habitude de nos chamailleries. « Alors, pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec elle ce soir ? »

« Je suis juste fatigué. » Il hésite, les yeux rivés sur le sol. « Fatigué par moi-même. Mais ce n'est pas tes affaires. »

« Écoute, Malfoy, la guerre est terminée. Je pense qu'il est vraiment temps de briser la glace entre nous. »

« Il n'y a pas de glace, Granger. »

« Tu refuses toujours de m'appeler par mon prénom, j'appelle ça de la glace. »

« Non, ce n'est pas de la glace, c'est juste un peu... hivernal. »

« Eh bien, je préférerais au moins une brise de printemps. » Je regarde les différentes émotions qui traversent ses yeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un toque à la porte, et Harry et Ron entrent dans la pièce.

« A noter pour plus tard : ce n'est jamais très sûr de rentrer dans une pièce comme ça, » les informe Draco. « Je vis ici aussi, ne l'oubliez pas. »

« Ferme la ! » dit Ron. Draco l'ignore.

« Je voulais dire que vous risquiez de me trouver avec une fille, si tu vois de quoi je parle. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Bien sûr que tu ne vois pas. » se moque-t-il. Il vient tout juste de mentionner le fait que Ron n'a jamais couché avec sa petite amie, mais il ne réalise probablement pas que l'ex petite amie de Ron est juste à côté de lui. Assez embarrassant.

« Ferme la ! » Le visage de Ron est rouge maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est de honte ou de colère.

« C'est la seule chose que tu sais dire ?! Merlin ! »

« Malfoy, tu ne t'es jamais dit que les gens t'aimeraient un peu plus si tu n'étais pas aussi _agressif _en permanence ? » intervient Harry avant que Ron explose.

« C'est très _gentil_ de ta part, » dit Draco. « Maintenant si vous pouviez retournez dans vos chambres ou partir. »

« Et toi, tu ne t'en vas pas ?! » crie Ron. « Tu n'as pas un ami Mangemort à voir ?! »

« Ron ! » Harry et moi nous exclamons, lui montrant qu'il est allé trop loin. Draco lui fait un sourire sarcastique, mais il s'est tendu à côté de moi. Je vois les émotions dans ses yeux, qu'il tente de ne pas laisser transparaître sur son visage.

« Je suis sûr qu'aucun d'eux ne te parlerait après ta trahison, » continue Ron.

« Oui, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas trop apprécié. » répond calmement Draco, comme s'il n'était pas affecté par cette remarque. Je l'observe lutter pour garder sa convenance.

« Ok ! C'est bon ! » interviens-je, refusant de revenir à un quelconque détail de la guerre. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Je sais que Ron peut dire quelque chose d'irréparable, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. « Harry, Ron, je crois que vous devriez aller vous coucher. Je vais faire la même chose. »

« Mais Hermione... » tente de protester Harry.

« S'il te plaît. » insiste-je. « Nous avons tous besoin de nous habituer. On se parlera demain »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

« Très bien. Mais Malfoy, je peux juste dire quelque chose ? »

Draco marmonne. « Moui, s'il le faut, mais ça m'ennuie_ fortement_. »

« Sois gentil avec elle. » Et Harry et Ron sortent, laissant Draco et moi nous débrouiller avec le silence embarrassant qui a empli la pièce. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui apaise tout le monde dans ce genre de situations ? J'imagine que c'est ce qui arrive quand une fille est coincée dans un combat entre deux garçons. Je remarque que Draco me fixe et me tourne vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » il brise le silence. Sa voix réanime mon cœur. Je l'observe sans savoir quoi dire. « Je veux dire, je m'en sortais bien. Tout était sous contrôle. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Alors pourquoi ? Réponds, Granger. Et fais attention à ce que tu dis. Tu es remontée dans mon estime. »

« C'est juste que je ne voulais pas une bagarre dès le premier soir. En plus, aucun de nous ne veut ramener les souvenirs de la guerre. C'est déjà assez vif dans nos esprits. Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise, mais il y aura sans doute encore plein d'autres disputes comme celle-ci. »

Il prend un air joyeux. « Tu veux dire que ça va toujours être aussi génial ?! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je suis trop fatiguée pour continuer cette discussion avec lui. Mais je suis plus que surprise par cette première soirée. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas fantastique mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. Comme une blague à moi-même qu'il ne peut pas comprendre, je sors une pièce et la fait tourner sur la table à côté de nous. Il la regarde. Je laisse la pièce tourner et sors de la pièce, sans prendre le temps de voir de quel côté elle retombera. Pile ou face. Pile ou face. Pile ou face. Je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte. « Bonne nuit, Draco Malfoy. »

« 'Nuit, Granger. » J'entends la pièce retomber sur la table. Il l'observe puis se tourne vers moi, puis me sourit. Face. Je retourne à ma chambre. J'entre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je mets un pantalon et un t-shirt larges puis monte dans mon lit. Ginny est déjà endormie. Je regarde la lune à travers la fenêtre. Elle est toujours là. Mes rêves. La lune. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Est-ce que Draco Malfoy a vraiment la réponse, ou est-ce juste une coïncidence. Devrais-je lui en parler ? Ça me fait bizarre de me rapprocher de lui juste pour obtenir mes réponses. Est-ce que je peux vraiment l'utiliser comme ça ? Et si je suis là pour que sa mère m'aider à trouver le sens de mes rêves, est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de l'utiliser ? La personnification de la lune est dans sa famille, pas seulement en lui. J'essaie de penser à autre chose. Je ne pense pas trouver une réponse à mes questions cette nuit. Alors je me prépare à un autre rêve sur la lune et je m'autorise à tomber dans le sommeil.


	2. Envahi

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1**

Note de la traductrice : Et voilà un deuxième chapitre ! Je vous avoue qu'ils sont un peu longs pour moi, mais il me semble que ça s'arrange après. En tout cas, ces longs chapitres permettent qu'il se passe plein de choses dans une journée. J'aime bien quand c'est complet comme ça, que ça ne va pas trop vite et qu'on peut voir les personnages évoluer. Enfin bref, ce chapitre est assez intéressant je trouve, bonne lecture ! ^^

**Chapitre deux : Envahi**

Draco Malfoy

Hé ! Pourquoi diable est-il si vite sept heures ?! Je vis dans un monde cruel où un bon nombre de sommeil est trop demander. Je m'extirpe du lit. J'agrippe quelques vêtements et sort dans le couloir vide. La porte de la salle de bain est ouverte, et j'en profite donc pour prendre ma douche. L'eau chaud relaxe mes muscles et calme mon esprit. Lorsque je me suis lavé de toute cette fatigue, j'éteins l'eau. Ma tranquillité est brisé par le bruit de quelqu'un marchant dans le couloir. J'avais presque oublié que ma maison était envahie par mes anciens camarades de classe. Presque. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez horrible qu'ils soient chez moi, à chaque fois que je les vois, ils me rappellent mes rêves. Les flammes. D'immenses flammes. Je secoue la tête en essayant d'oublier, tandis que je me sèche puis que j'accroche de nouveau ma serviette au crochet sur le mur. Je me retourne pour observer le miroir en pied un moment. Parfait comme toujours. J'enfile mes sous-vêtements et un jean noir. Je ne mets pas de t-shirt pour le moment. C'est ma maison, bon sang. Je peux porter ou ne pas porter tout ce que je veux. J'utilise ma baguette pour sécher mes cheveux. Je déteste laisser mes cheveux mouillés, je ressemble à un rat mouillé quand je fais ça. Je secoue ensuite la tête, afin de retrouver mon parfait look décoiffé. Tandis que je finis de me brosser les dents, j'entends que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'ouvre doucement la porte pour découvrir une Sang-de-bourbe plantée derrière. Eh merde. Elle écarquille les yeux lorsqu'elle me voit torse nu. Je lui fais un sourire narquois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? » lui demande-je.

« J'ai besoin de la salle de bain, » répond-t-elle.

« Eh bien, c'est un problème, non ? » dis-je doucement.

« Malfoy s'il te plaît ! Ma séance avec ta mère est dans la matinée, alors si je ne suis pas prête quand elle commence, je vais être en retard au travail ! Je suis sûre que c'est un concept étrange pour toi puisque tu n'as jamais travaillé de ta vie. »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, et je hausse donc les épaules avant de lui laisser la salle de bain. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas travailler. Mon père insiste pour que je reste habiter au Manoir et que je vive ma vie jusqu'à ce que j'hérite du lieu et du travail familial, comme il l'a fait pour son père. Même si Père a fait honneur au nom de Malfoy, il n'est pas facile pour un Mangemort,même repenti, de trouver un travail. Les gens sont toujours effrayés et paranoïaques. Mais Père a dit que ce n'était pas important, car il avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Alors maintenant, je passe toutes mes journées au Manoir avec Maman.

Weasley est debout dans le couloir. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là,_ Weasley _? »

« Pour ton information, j'attends Hermione pour que nous allions au travail ensemble après sa séance, » grogne-t-il. « On va toujours au travail ensemble et- »

« Je m'en fous complètement. »

« Très bien ! De toute façon, je ne veux pas parler à un salaud de ton genre ! Tu n'auras plus jamais à entendre un de mes commentaires ! »

« Oh, c'est bon. » je m'avance vers lui. « Écarte-toi juste de mon chemin, ou tout ton séjour ici sera un enfer. »

Je me détourne de lui et descends dans la salle à manger pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Mon père est déjà assis à sa place, en bout de table. Blaise et Cat sont en train de manger. Blaise, bien sûr, sait qu'il faut laisser la place juste à gauche de mon père pour moi. Je connais Blaise depuis que j'ai trois ans, et il sait comment respecter les règles de cette maison. C'est toujours mon siège. Quoiqu'il arrive. Je me dirige vers ma place, en résistant à l'envie de prendre mon père dans mes bras. « Bonjour, Papa. »

Habituellement, mon père aurait juste grogné en réponse sans lever les yeux de son journal, ou de n'importe quelle autre chose sur laquelle est concentrée son attention. Mais ce matin, il me surprend car ses lèvres affichent ce qui ressemble à un sourire. « Bonjour, Draco. »

Je fixe la table. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim ce matin. Je lève les yeux vers Blaise qui me fait un clin d'oeil en vidant son verre. Je lui réponds par un geste d'incompréhension. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que tout s'est... _bien_ passé avec Pansy cette nuit ? » me lance Blaise sur un ton amusé, qui laisse sous-entendre que je suis un sale garçon. Je remarque que Cat nous observe, mon père et moi, avec des yeux écarquillés, comme s'il elle ne pouvait pas croire que Blaise parle de ma vie sexuelle devant mon père. Je me retiens de rire. Mes parents sont vraiment cool sur ça. Mon père est le premier à qui j'ai dit que j'avais perdu ma virginité. Je remarque qu'il lève un sourcil à la question de Blaise.

« On a rien fait. Elle a juste- » Je m'arrête. « Attends, comment tu sais que j'ai vu Pansy cette nuit ? »

« Eh bien, tu semblais si tendu hier. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais un peu- »

« Tu me l'as envoyée ? » Je le fixe dégoûté, sans vraiment y croire.

« Ça m'a semblé être une bonne idée sur le moment. Mais je n'étais pas assis ici à te voir avec _ce_ regard. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien ! Merlin ! Le fait que je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec la fille la plus agaçante de la planète pour une fois ne veut pas dire que je vais mal. »

« C'est juste une question. N'en fait pas tout un plat. Et ce n'est pas la fille la plus agaçante de la planète. Elle ne peut pas être plus agaçante que Granger, n'est-ce pas ? » Il m'observe, mais je ne réponds pas. Le rire de mon père ne passe pas inaperçu. Il connaît déjà ma réponse. Et Blaise aussi apparemment. « Ok, je crois que je vais répandre _cette_ rumeur maintenant. »

« Salut les gars, » dit Zane en s'asseyant à côté de Blaise, suivi par Pansy.

« Salut, Draco, » couine Pansy, visiblement toujours perturbée par notre conversation d'hier, qui ne s'est pas vraiment bien terminée. Je me sens presque coupable. Presque.

« Bonjour, Pans, » soupire-je.

« Quoi ?! Pansy est là ?! » s'exclame Blaise, en faisant semblant de ne pas la voir. « Je ne l'entends pas. »

« Alors tu as de la chance, » marmonne-je, ce qui fait rire Blaise et Zane et donne une bonne raison à Pansy de m'insulter. Je me sens fier lorsque j'entends mon père rire à côté de moi. Nos yeux se croisent un moment, et nous échangeons ce regard qui est l'équivalent d'un câlin pour la plupart des gens. Pansy se penche par dessus les autres garçons comme s'ils n'étaient pas là et attrape mon bras.

« Hé Dray ? Est-ce qu'il y a des gâteaux sans sucre ou moins sucrés ? » demande-t-elle d'une voie innocente. Le silence remplit la pièce un moment, tandis que nous nous demandons si elle est sérieuse ou non. Mon père se racle la gorge, ce qu'il fait généralement quand il veut s'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

« Ouais, » grogne-je. Je déteste quand elle m'appelle Dray. Je saisis un muffin sur un plateau à côté de moi et le brandit devant son nez. « Pans, _ceci_ est un muffin. Régale-toi. »

« On devrait partir au boulot, » dit Zane en agrippant Blaise et Pansy. Je reste assis en silence un moment, à fixer Cat qui est toujours installée de l'autre côté de la table. Ses grands yeux marrons m'observent innocemment. Un immense sourire éclaire son visage. Le coin de mes lèvres se courbe malgré moi.

« Tu ne dois pas y aller ? » demande-je.

« Je ne travaille pas, » répond-t-elle. Sa voix est si douce et féminine qu'elle me rappelle un véritable chat ou un autre animal à fourrure. Elle me regarde comme si elle lisait dans mon esprit. Et cette impression se précise lorsqu'elle me dit calmement « Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu ne seras pas seul toute la journée. »

« Eh, Malfoy, » lance une voix familière depuis la porte. Mon père et moi nous retournons à notre nom. Ah d'accord, c'est Celui-Qui-N'a-Pas-Voulu-Juste-Creuver, ou quelque soit le nom que lui donne la _Gazette_ ces derniers réalise qu'il y a plus d'un Malfoy dans la pièce et se corrige. « Désolé, hum, Draco. Je peux te dire un mot ? »

Je grimace quand il emploie mon prénom. « Euh, hélicoïdale. C'est le mieux que j'ai trouvé. Heureux d'avoir pu discuter avec toi, Potter. »

« S'il te plaît, » insiste-t-il tandis que mon père s'empêche de rire derrière moi. Père et moi échangeons un regard, décidant si je devais y aller ou pas. Tous ceux qui ne comprennent pas ma famille, c'est à dire à peu près tout le monde, pensent que Père et moi ne communiquons jamais. Ils seraient surpris de voir ce que nous pouvons faire passer dans un simple regard. Je soupire et me lève.

« Travaille bien, Papa, » dis-je sans plus résister à le prendre dans mes bras. Il hoquette de surprise à mon geste, mais tourne son visage vers moi. Il pose sa tête contre ma joue, ce qui est sa réponse à ma tendresse, même si ses bras restent ballants le long de son corps. Je sais ce que veux dire son geste, et personne d'autre ne le sait, mais ça me suffit. Je suis Potter hors de la salle à manger, dans la seule pièce vide de la maison. Celle où nous partageons déjà des souvenirs communs. J'entends la voix de Potter dans mon esprit. _Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? À Bellatrix. Tu savais que c'était moi. Et tu n'as rien dit._ Je suis debout dans la pièce, sous l'endroit où le chandelier était auparavant accroché. Potter observe la pièce. Je le laisse se remémorer cette nuit sans l'interrompre. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses horribles dans cette pièce. Si la pièce est vide, c'est parce qu'aucun de nous ne souhaitait mettre un orteil à l'intérieur, jusqu'à maintenant. C'était juste plus facile d'éviter cette pièce qui garde de terribles souvenirs entre ses murs. Il se dirige vers l'endroit où il était quand on m'a demandé de l'identifier, et il tombe à genoux. Je me force à garder un visage neutre, mais je m'approche de lui et m'agenouille à mon tour, rendant le souvenir plus réel. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à faire plus que murmurer. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça. », me chuchote-t-il, les yeux figés dans le passé.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Rester ici. Dans cette maison. Avec... tout ça. » Il regarde autour de lui, comme si cette pièce seule pouvait corrompre tout le manoir. Je me souviens avoir dit exactement la même chose à ma mère après la guerre. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de rester là. Là où_ Il _est venu. En me souvenant de ce qu'il a fait ici. À des gens innocents. À mes parents. À moi. Mais je ne vais pas admettre cette faiblesse à Harry Potter.

« Alors pars, » dis-je froidement.

« Tu sais que tout le monde se demanderait pourquoi. »

« Ça intéresserait beaucoup de monde oui. Mais si tu ne peux pas supporter de rester ici, pars. »

« Est-ce que tu essaies juste de te débarrasser de moi? »

« Si je voulais vraiment me débarrasser de toi, j'aurais commencé par 'Laisse moi te dire ce qui est vraiment arrivé dans cette pièce'. Je ne dis pas ça pour me débarrasser de toi, je dis ça parce que personne ne te force à rester ici. Si la signification de ces putains de rêves n'est pas importante pour toi, alors pars. »

« C'est important ! C'est juste que... je suis un peu effrayé ici. C'est peut être dur à croire mais je ne suis pas une personne forte, surtout quand on parle de cauchemars. »

« Je trouve dur à croire le fait que tu penses que je trouve ça dur à croire. »

« Dans mes rêves, je suis au milieu d'une forêt... et je fuis quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Quelque soit ma vitesse, ça ne s'arrête jamais. La forêt continue sans s'arrêter. C'est comme si quoi que je fasse, je m'enfuirai toujours, et je continuerai à regarder par-dessus mon épaule. »

« Est-ce que c'est une nouvelle forme de torture ? Me parler de tes problèmes jusqu'à ce que je craque et que je commence à m'arracher les cheveux ? Parce que je dois te dire, Potter, j'aime vraiment mes cheveux. »

« Tout ce que je veux te dire, c'est que trouver la signification de mes rêves,_ c'est _important pour moi. C'est juste que j'aimerais bien qu'on soit normaux, pour une fois. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'un seul d'entre nous soit fait pour avoir une vie normale. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Alors... une forêt, c'est ça? »

« Ouais. Le rêve de Ron est pire. Il est hanté par les ombres quelque soit l'endroit où il se rend. Ginny est prisonnière d'une tornade. Le rêve d'Hermione est le seul à ne pas vraiment être un cauchemar. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voit ? »

« La lune. » répond une voix douce derrière nous. Potter et moi nous levons et nous tournons vers Granger. Elle entre à petits pas dans la pièce. Weasley l'attend dehors, incapable d'entrer. Elle s'arrête aussi au-dessous de l'ancien chandelier et lève des yeux plein de larmes. « Au début de mon rêve, je suis submergée par l'obscurité. Rien d'autre. Et j'ai peur, mais presque immédiatement, une énorme lune apparaît et repousse toute cette obscurité. »

« On échange ? » murmure-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois? »

« Des flammes. C'est presque comme si je revivais l'incendie de la Salle Sur Demande, sauf qu'il n'y a que moi. Pas d'autres personnes. Pas d'objets. Juste moi et le feu. Il m'entoure totalement, mais sans vraiment me toucher. »

« Tu viens de finir ta séance, Hermione ? » demande Potter après un long silence.

Elle acquiesce. Elle détache ses yeux du plafond et fiche ses iris ambrés droit au fond de mon âme. « Je, hum, j'ai dit à ta mère que... »

« Quoi ? » je m'avance involontairement vers elle.

« J'ai dit à ta mère que je pensais que mes rêves parlaient de toi. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. « P-pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parleraient de moi ? »

Elle part d'un rire sans joie. « Parce que tu ressembles à la lune. »

Je ris à la comparaison. C'est un bon moyen de me dire que je suis trop pâle. Être ici avec Potter et Granger commence à être une situation agréable, et je me rend compte que cela fait trop longtemps que nous sommes dans cette pièce. Il y a quelque chose qui nous pousse les uns vers les autres. Après le silence le plus long et le plus embarrassant de toute ma vie, nous sortons tous. Ils partent tous les trois travailler, et me laissent seul. Seul ? Cat. Je retourne dans la salle à manger.

Mon père est parti. Cat est toujours assise, en train de jouer à un jeu moldu avec un des elfes de maison. Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je la regarde mélanger un jeu de cartes. Elle divise le paquet en deux, en pose une moitié devant elle et l'autre devant Rémie, face retournée. Cat prend la première carte de son paquet et la retourne, face visible sur la table. Rémie fait pareil. La carte de Cat est un deux. Celle de Rémie est un six. Rémie prend les deux carte et en fait un nouveau paquet à côté d'elle. Je lève un sourcil sans comprendre. Elles continuent de retourner leurs cartes pour révéler le numéro inscrit dessus. Rémie : sept. Cat : la lettre K. la lettre K ? Cat prend les deux carte et en fait un nouveau paquet à côté d'elle. Je regarde de nombreux tours de jeux avant de finalement comprendre à peu près. Celui qui a le numéro le plus haut garde les deux cartes. Au final, Cat prend toutes les cartes du jeux et les mélange à nouveau.

« Tu veux jouer ? » me demande-t-elle en m'observant de ses grands yeux qui me vont droit au cœur. Incapable de contrôler mes muscles une fois de plus, je lui souris. Elle divise le paquet et en pose la moitié devant moi. « Alors, au cas où tu n'aurait pas tout compris en regardant. Celui avec la carte la plus haute gagne. Les nombres vont d e deux à dix. Un J, c'est un valet, qui bat le dix, donc tu peux le considérer comme un onze. Un Q c'est une reine, comme un douze. Un K c'est un roi, comme un treize. Et un A c'est un as, qui est comme un quatorze et qui bat tout. Quelque soit la carte de l'autre, l'as gagne. Si nous avons tous les deux le même nombre. On rajoute deux cartes faces cachées puis on retourne la troisième. Celui qui a la dernière carte la plus haute prend les huit cartes sur la table. Compris ? »

J'acquiesce en l'observant attentivement. Nous retournons tous les deux notre première carte. Moi : dix. Cat : sept. elle fait glisser les deux cartes de mon côté. Nous retournons la carte suivante. Moi : cinq. Cat : valet. Cat prend les deux cartes. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention aux cartes tandis que je l'observe. Ses cheveux sont raides, jusqu'à ses épaules, et d'une couleur fascinante. Ce n'est pas un roux-orange criard comme celui des Weasleys. C'est un rouge sombre. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cette couleur passionnée. Ce n'est évidemment pas sa couleur naturelle. Ses fins sourcils sont brun clair. Elle s'arrête, remarquant que je la regarde, et rit. Sa voix me rappelle le chant d'un oiseau le matin. Je cherche dans ma tête une excuse pour l'entendre à nouveau. « Alors, quand a lieu ta séance avec ma mère ? »

« Juste après mangé, » répond ma mère en entrant dans la pièce. La seule raison pour laquelle elle a accepté de faire ça, c'est parce qu'elle s'est rendu compte que mes rêves étaient bien plus que ça. La première semaine où j'ai fait ce rêve, je courais dans sa chambre à mon réveil. J'aime sentir la chaleur rassurante entre mon père et ma mère.

« Alors Draco, quel élément es-tu ? » me demande Cat tandis que ma mère s'assoit pour examiner les cartes.

Je la fixe sans comprendre. « Élément ? »

« C'est ma théorie. J'ai entendu tes amis parler de leurs rêves. Ma camarade de chambre, euh... »

« Pansy. »

« Oui, Pansy. Elle m'a dit que dans ses rêves elle était toujours couverte de sang. Ton ami avec les longs cheveux ? »

« Zane. »

« Il m'a dit qu'il rêvait de voler dans les airs sans balais ou sans aucun sort pour l'y aider. Et celui de ce matin... »

« Blaise. »

« Il m'a dit qu'il rêvait qu'il se noyait dans un océan. »

« Et donc ? »

« Sang. Un élément. Ciel. Un élément. Eau. Un élément. Quel est ton élément ? »

« Le feu. »

« Ça ne te fera pas de mal ça, le feu. » Elle dit ça simplement, sans même me regarder. Elle tripote l'une des cartes entre ses doigts. C'est vrai, le feu ne m'a pas encore touché, dans mes rêves. Ma mère et moi échangeons un regard.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? »

« Mon élément est l'esprit. Je vois des personnes qui sont mortes dans mes rêves. Ils ne m'ont jamais fait de mal. Tu sais qui a les autres éléments ? »

« Ça dépend de ce qu'ils sont. »

« L'ombre, le vent, la terre et la lune. »

« Harry Potter est la terre. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Il rêve qu'il est dans une forêt. Ça me semble assez terreux. Le mec roux est l'ombre et sa sœur le vent. »

« Alors l'autre fille doit être la lune. Intéressant. Je pensais que Harry Potter serait la lune, quand on voit son passé. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? »

« La lune est censée représenter la force de tous les autres éléments. Tu sais, parce que la lune a une gravité. La personne qui a la lune est censée être celle qui peut réunir toutes les autres. Les rêves n'essaient pas de nous tourmenter, ils essaient de nous apprendre quelque chose. Il suffit que tu apprennes à contrôler ton rêve et ton élément. Au début j'étais effrayée par tous ces morts dans mes rêves, puis j'ai décidé d'essayer de leur parler. Ça ne me fait plus peur maintenant. Si tu as peur que le feu te fasse du mal, demande lui de reculer. Tu peux contrôler ton rêve et ton élément. »

Nous restons assis en silence, à associer chaque personne à son élément. Je me demande si c'est réel ou si c'est juste une coïncidence. Je promène mon regard dans le vide tandis que Cat rassemble les cartes. Je devine que ma mère prend des centaines de notes mentales à réutiliser plus tard. Elle vérifie l'heure puis part à sa prochaine séance.

Je me lève et suis Cat à l'étage, comme fasciné. Nous nous retrouvons rapidement dans le salon au coin de toutes les chambres. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé le plus proche de la cheminée, et me fait signe de venir à côté d'elle. Lorsque je m'assois, je peux sentir la chaleur du feu sur ma peau, sensation qui ne m'est que trop familière. Elle m'observe comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je disparaisse. Elle attrape ma main et m'attire vers elle. Elle s'allonge sur le sofa et me tire au-dessus d'elle. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, mais mon corps semble comprendre ce qu'elle me demande de faire sans un mot. Une petite partie de moi veut me forcer à m'écarter. Je ne connais même pas cette fille et elle semble trop douce et innocente pour que je l'utilise comme ça. Mais une autre partie de moi me rappelle que c'était son idée.

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose, » murmure-t-elle, à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je sens qu'elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux et m'attire à elle pour m'embrasser. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela signifie ni de ce qu'elle veut me montrer, mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Je l'embrasse passionnément. Mon corps veut se focaliser sur elle, mais mon esprit est distrait par des craquements et des sifflements. Heureusement, elle choisit pour moi et sépare nos lèvres avant de se tourner vers la cheminée. Le feu qui était calme auparavant explose maintenant. Je tourne de grands yeux vers Cat, qui me fait un signe de tête et me sourit.

« C-C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? » balbutie-je nerveusement en fixant la cheminée.

« Je te l'ai dit, tu peux contrôler ton élément. Je voulais te montrer. » Sa respiration est chaude et rapide contre mon cou, et je suis fasciné par les flammes sauvages. Je tourne la tête vers elle.

« Contrôlons encore un peu le feu, » murmure-je. Je passe une main dans sa nuque et caresse ses cheveux avant de l'attirer à moi pour un nouveau baiser. Je souris contre ses lèvres en entendant le feu craquer à nouveau. Je laisse mon autre main se glisser sous son t-shirt et caresser doucement son ventre. C'est encore plus simple pour elle, et je suis bien content de ne pas avoir mis de t-shirt ce matin. Ça fait un moment qu'une belle fille ne m'a pas touché comme ça. Pansy est toujours à me coller, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Pansy était bien quand j'étais adolescent, mais maintenant je ne peux plus la supporter. C'était différent. Cat est sans aucun doute bien différente de toutes les autres filles que j'ai rencontrées, peut-être même Luna Lovegood. L'esprit de Cat fonctionne différemment et elle voit le monde d'une manière unique. Elle se semble pas accorder d'importance à tout ce que j'ai fait par le passé, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme ça. Nous arrêtons de nous embrasser et restons allongés sur le sofa. Elle ne dit rien. Elle reste simplement là à jouer avec mes cheveux pendant que je me perds dans mes pensées. Sans aucune pression.

Nous sommes dans le lit de Cat. Ma respiration s'apaise et j'observe la pièce. De doux cheveux rouges chatouillent mon torse. Cat est allongée sur le côté, la joue posée contre mon épaule et mon bras emprisonné dans les siens. Si l'on excepte le moment bizarre avec le trio, c'est une journée agréable. Le petit-déjeuner avec mon père, le temps passé avec Cat. Le repas avec maman. Les livres que j'ai lus. Ma séance avec maman. Coucher avec Cat dans sa chambre pendant que tout le monde dîne. J'ai n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ma relation avec Cat. Nous somme évidemment allés très vite. Mais ça ne me change pas trop des autres filles. Cependant, Cat est différente de toutes les autres filles avec qui j'ai été. Elle ne m'a pas encore vraiment parlé de nous deux ni dit qu'elle voulait passer à quelque chose de plus sérieux. Sommes-nous vraiment ensemble ou est-ce que c'est juste du sexe ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit mon genre pour une relation sérieuse, mais elle est belle, douce, et elle me traite normalement en dépit de mon passé. Elle me fascine, mais l'amour n'est pas lié à la fascination. Nous entendons des voix qui signifient que le dîner est terminé. Nous sautons hors du lit, nous habillons et nous recoiffons rapidement.

« Je devrais sortir d'ici », dis-je à Cat en me dirigeant vers la porte. « Crois-moi, aucun de nous deux ne veut que je sois là quand Pansy rentrera. »

« Ça serait si mal ? »

« Elle pourrait nous tuer tous les deux. » j'agrippe la poignée, puis m'arrête. « Cat ? Est-ce qu'on est ensemble ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Non ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas- »

« Je suis juste surprise. Tu as une réputation. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'on soit autre chose qu'amis. C'est juste arrivé. Mais tu peux dire à ton ami qu'il y a quelque chose de plus, si tu veux. Il semble assez intéressé par cette partie de ta vie. »

« Ah, Blaise aime savoir tous les détails de la vie personnelle des autres. »

« On dirait plutôt qu'il aime bien te mettre la pression sur ta vie sexuelle, si j'en crois la conversation de ce matin. »

« Euh, ouais... C'est juste Blaise. »

« Eh bien, la prochaine fois qu'il le fait, tu peux venir me voir et on pourra sortir faire un tour en prétendant qu'on a couché. »

Je ris à ces mots, heureuse qu'elle soit si décontractée et pleine d'humour à cette idée. « Bonne nuit, Cat. »

« Bonne nuit, Draco. » Elle m'embrasse sur la joue avant que je sorte dans le couloir. Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment que Zane entre dans sa chambre et me voit. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre à propos de lui, c'est que quand il sait quelque chose, il en parle à n'importe qui. Je peux entendre Weasley et Weaslette se disputer dans la chambre de Potter. Je lève les yeux au ciel et décide de les ignorer. Je décide de simplement m'installer dans le salon pour me reposer. Mon père l'a décoré exactement comme la Salle Commune de Serpentard, juste pour moi, et c'est donc rapidement devenu ma pièce préférée. Je me fige sur le pas de la porte. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir cette pièce rien que pour moi, quand je le veux. Mais en ce moment, une fille aux cheveux châtains et emmêlés est assise dans le canapé dos à moi. Sans faire de bruit, je me glisse derrière elle sur la pointe des pieds et regarde par dessus son épaule. Un livre est posé sur ses genoux. Je me saisis de son livre en faisant bien attention de ne pas perdre la page. Elle se retourne et me regarde avec colère.

« Rends-le moi, Malfoy ! » demande-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Granger ? » j'examine le livre. Elle contourne le canapé en s'approchant de moi. « Ah, une histoire d'amour. C'est mignon ! »

« Ok. Très drôle. Rends le moi. » Elle tend la main pour récupérer son bien, mais je le tiens au-dessus de ma tête, hors de portée.

« Aaah ! Et il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Ben voyons ! C'est bête hein ! Ils vécurent heureux ? Quand est-ce que ça arrive vraiment dans la réalité ? Le mieux qui peut arriver à la princesse, c'est que le prince se marie avec elle et finisse par coucher avec sa sœur, ou sa meilleure amie à côté. Et lui pourra vivre heureux avec elles plutôt qu'avec la pauvre princesse qui aura été heureuse pour un petit moment. Ça me semble plus réaliste. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que ta vision de l'amour est pessimiste que tu dois gâcher celle de tous les autres. »

« Tu crois vraiment à cette merde ? » demande-je en lui rendant son livre. Une lueur de tristesse passe dans son regard, donnant à son visage un air minuscule et innocent.

« Je veux y croire. » Elle s'avance encore vers moi. « Après tout ce que tu as vu, tu n'aimerais pas que tout se termine bien ? »

« Après tout ce que tu as vu, tu devrais savoir... que le 'ils vécurent heureux' n'existe pas. »

Elle me regarde avec déception tandis que je sors de la pièce. Je suppose que je peux abandonner l'idée de me reposer dans le salon ce soir. Je ne pourrais pas me reposer avec _elle_ dans la pièce. Je marche doucement vers ma chambre, forçant chaque pas. J'ouvre la porte et aperçois mon père assis sur le bord de mon lit. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Au bout d'un long moment, il se tourne vers moi.

« Tu m'as manqué pendant le dîner, » me dit Père, embarrassé par son aveux. « Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais rapidement devenu très ami avec la jeune fille de ce matin. »

« Cat, » me force-je à dire. « Elle était dans la classe en-dessous à Poudlard. Poufsouffle. »

« Eh bien, c'est une belle fille. Mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas te faire une habitude de manquer le dîner. Je connais ta réputation auprès des filles, mais j'aimerais bien voir mon fils après une longue journée. »

« Désolé papa. Je ne manquerai plus le dîner. »

« Bien. » Nous restons assis un moment en silence. Je peux sentir son regard sur moi tandis que je fixe le sol. Je me demande à quoi il pense mais n'ose pas lui demander. Il se racle la gorge. « Ta mère à parler de cette histoire d'éléments au dîner. »

« Ah oui ? Tu y crois? »

« Je pense que vous êtes tous prêts à croire en ce qui vous donne une explication sur ce qui vous arrive. Je ne nie pas que c'est une possibilité, ou une partie de la vérité. On ne peut pas vraiment en être sûrs. »

« Je pense que maman va avoir du travail dans ses séances de demain. » Je me lève et fais quelques trucs pour donner l'impression que je suis occupé. J'aime vraiment mon père, mais être seul avec lui comme ça est étrange. Je ne sais jamais quoi lui dire. Je ne veux pas dire quelque chose de stupide devant sens son regard sur moi tandis que je parcours la chambre.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Draco ? » Père se lève et marche vers moi, puis pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Bien sûr. » Je me force à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux froids, d'habitudes vides d'émotions, sont emplis d'inquiétude. « C'est juste bizarre d'avoir tous ces gens qui vivent dans la maison maintenant. »

« Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi. Ça l'est aussi pour moi. Cette maison était censée être un sanctuaire pour toi, puis le Mage Noir l'a prise, et maintenant il y a ça. Je suis vraiment désolé. Nous allons résoudre cette histoire de rêve, puis la maison sera de nouveau ton sanctuaire. »

« Et si cet endroit n'était plus jamais sûr ? »

« Draco, mon fils, tu as dû supporter beaucoup de choses ses dernières années et c'est ma faute- »

« Papa, non, ce n'est pas- »

« Si, Draco. Nous pouvons essayer de l'ignorer mais c'est les faits sont les faits. J'aurais pu faire plus pour te protéger et te garder hors de ce monde et je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu as beaucoup souffert et maintenant tu as_ besoin _d'un endroit où tu te sens en sécurité. Si ce n'est pas possible ici, alors nous irons ailleurs. »

Je suis totalement ahuri par cette annonce. C'est probablement la chose la plus attentionnée qu'il m'ait dite. Il est vraiment en train de me dire que si je ne me sens pas bien ici, il est prêt à tout abandonner pour partir ailleurs ? Il n'a jamais voulu arrêter quoi que ce soit pour moi et maintenant il est prêt à quitter une maison qui est dans la famille depuis des siècles ? J'essaie de parler, mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge.

« Laisse-toi juste du temps, mon fils. En attendant, tu devrais aller te coucher. » Il me conduit vers mon lit et me fait signe de me glisser sous les draps. Toujours sans savoir comment répondre à ce qu'il m'a dit ce soir, je fais ce qu'il m'a demandé. Il me regarde tandis que je me mets dans mon lit. Il sourit presque avant d'aller éteindre la lumière. Je sens déjà le sommeil peser sur mes paupières. Tandis que je m'endors, je sens les lèvres de mon père sur mon front. « Bonne nuit, mon petit dragon. »


	3. Séances

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1**

Note de la traductrice : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour le temps de traduction, j'ai énormément de travail en ce moment alors je le fais dès que je peux ! Ce chapitre est très différent des autres, et je l'aime beaucoup, personnellement. Bonne lecture ! ^^

**Chapitre trois : Séances**

Narcissa Malfoy

« Narcissa ? Cissa, réveille-toi, » la voix de mon mari me tire du sommeil pour une nouvelle journée.

« Lucius ? » murmure-je d'une voix endormie. J'ouvre les yeux et le vois debout à côté du lit, en train d'enfiler sa cape. Je ne me lasserai jamais d'être réveillée le matin par cette douce voix, ses yeux gris pâles et ses cheveux blonds flottant sur ses épaules. Parfois je suis surprise qu'après toutes ces années et après toutes les choses horribles qui sont arrivées, nous soyons toujours autant amoureux. C'était difficile et j'ai bien cru parfois que nous n'y arriverions pas, mais maintenant nous sommes là. Je me dépêche de me préparer tandis que mon elfe de maison fait le lit. Rozella est déjà sortie de la chambre quand j'ai terminé. Elle ne communique pas avec grand monde, sauf avec Draco. Depuis la guerre, lorsque nous avons embauché Rémie pour Draco, il a été très doux avec eux. Je suis Lucius pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Tout le monde est déjà assis à la table en face de la nourriture. Rémie est à son poste habituel, debout derrière Draco pendant qu'il prend son petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour, Mère. » me salue mon cher fils tandis que je m'assois.

« Mme Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au tableau qui était ici avant ? » demande Blaise avec un geste vers le mur derrière Lucius.

« Il n'est plus là ? » Draco examine l'emplacement vide. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je l'ai vendu. » réponds-je simplement.

« Quoi ? Mais j'aimais ce tableau, Mère. Et tu t'en es débarrassé ? »

« Je ne m'en suis pas débarrassé, je l'ai vendu. »

« Merlin, c'est encore comme avec mon chiot. »

« Oh non, pas encore l'histoire du chiot. » grogne Lucius.

« Tu avais un chiot ? » demande Pansy.

« Seulement pour un jour et demi, » lui réponds Draco avant de se lever. « Comment as-tu pu te débarrasser de mon chiot ?! »

« Ça t'a vraiment brisé le cœur, Draco ? » dis-je sans y croire. « Après tout, cette chose te terrifiait. »

« Son nom était Geoffrey ! » me rappelle-t-il. Harry et Ron rient doucement, mais pas assez doucement pour que cela passe inaperçu, et mon fils les foudroient du regard. Leur amusement le met sur la défensive. « Il ne me terrifiait _pas _! Je respectais juste son espace ! C'était une vieille âme, Mère, et il aimait bien être seul. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la vente du tableau. » Je décide de ramener la conversation à son sujet initial, pour éviter plus de tensions des deux côtés de la table.

« Le tableau n'est plus là ? » Lucius regarde par-dessus son épaule. « Oh ! »

« Lucius, je t'ai dit la semaine dernière que je le vendais, » lui rappelle-je.

« Ah bon ? » Il lève un sourcil.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. » dit Draco.

« Nous ne devions pas écouter. »

« Ce n'est pas notre genre de ne pas écouter ce que les gens disent. On peut apprendre plein de choses quand on prend vraiment la peine d'écouter. »

« Ce que tu ne fais pas. » lui dis-je.

« Oui, mais au moins mon cerveau ne s'emplit pas d'un tas d'informations inutiles. Les seules pensées que j'ai en ce moment, c'est que le feu est chaud, que les chiens sont méchants et que les as gagnent toujours. »

« Ce doit être très fatiguant d'être toi, mon fils. » Je décide de clore la discussion. « Alors, j'espère que tout le monde est près pour sa séance d'aujourd'hui. C'était bien de faire connaissance avec vous hier, mais aujourd'hui nous devons vraiment nous mettre à travailler et parler de vos rêves. »

« Oui, je suis sûr que Draco a besoin de surmonter le traumatisme d'avoir perdu son chien, » murmure Ron, amusé. Harry et Zane rient, mais Hermione lance un regard noir à son ami.

« Honnêtement Ron, il n'y a rien de mal à aimer un animal ! » lance Hermione. « Moi, je trouve ça merveilleux. Draco devrait avoir le droit de regretter son chien. Tu sais comme je serais triste sans Pattenrond. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore qu'un pattenrond ? » grommelle Zane.

« Pattenrond, c'est le nom de mon chat ! » répond Hermione.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un chat, Mlle Granger, » je coupe rapidement une conversation qui commence à dégénérer. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu ce chat hier. »

« Je l'ai laissé chez mes parents. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir l'amener ici. »

« Oh ! Eh bien, voyons bien sûr que tu as le droit d'amener ton animal chéri ! »

« Chéri ? » répète Ron. « On voit que vous n'avez jamais vu cette chose. »

J'ignore le commentaire et le regard courroucé d'Hermione et me tourne vers mon mari, qui lit son journal. « Lucius, est-ce que tu es d'accord ? »

Il lève la tête, désorienté par ma question. « Pardon ? »

« Le chat ? »

« Quel chat ? »

Je soupire. « C'est pas grave, chéri. Mlle Granger, sens-toi libre d'amener ton animal ici. Nous pouvons t'aider à l'amener le plus vite possible. »

« C'est vrai ?! Merci beaucoup, Mme Malfoy ! »

« C'est normal, ma chérie, c'est normal. Nous devrions aller dans mon bureau pour commencer notre séance. Il est bientôt sept heures et demi. » Je dis rapidement au revoir à mon mari avant de guider Hermione dans mon bureau. Elle prend place sur l'un des poufs au milieu de la pièce. Je trouve les papiers et les notes que j'avais préparés pour sa séance et m'assois en face d'elle. Rozella paraît, pose deux tasses de thé en face de nous et disparaît de nouveau. Hermione en prend une et commence à la boire doucement pour se relaxer. Je l'observe un moment avant de rompre le silence. « C'était gentil de prendre la défense de mon fils. Ça doit être difficile pour toi de toujours être entraînée dans les rivalités entre ces garçons. »

« Oh, eh bien, je crois que je m'y suis habituée. En plus, Draco et moi avons déjà assez de sujets de disputes par nous-même. »

« Il peut être un peu, euh... dérangeant par moments. »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Mais il a bon cœur, je te l'assure. »

Elle reste assise à boire son thé, le regard incertain, à décider si ses prochains mots valent la peine d'être dits. « Il a toujours été aussi... frustrant ? »

Je ris chaudement, pas aussi offensée par la question qu'elle a pu le penser. « Ce n'est rien. Je me souviens de quand nous avons voulu le passer de son lit de bébé à un lit normal. Ça nous a pris une heure, à Lucius et à moi, pour arriver à le faire se coucher dedans. Au final il faisait semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce que nous allions nous coucher, et le matin nous le trouvions dans notre lit. Si nous lui disions de retourner dans son lit, il piquait une crise. Il donnait des coups de poings, de pieds, il mordait et nous tirait les cheveux c'était horrible. Et s'il était trop fatigué il continuait juste à pleurer, alors on lui a finalement permis de dormir dans notre lit. »

« Ça a duré combien de temps ? »

« Il a dormi dans notre chambre pendant probablement cinq ans. »

« Cinq ans ?! »

« C'était parce qu'il pleurait. On ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir pleurer. » Je me perds dans mes souvenirs un moment, me souvenant du nombre de fois où il a pleuré pendant la guerre pour dormir dans notre chambre. Hermione observe le portrait de Draco enfant qu'il y a coin de la table. Je me racle la gorge, ouvre mon dossier et revois mes notes. « En parlant de Draco, tu m'as dit hier que tu pensais que ton rêve parlait de lui. Avec cette histoire d'éléments, tu y crois toujours ? »

« Je sais que c'est étrange parce que c'est votre fils, mais oui. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. J'ai cet étrange sensation au ventre qui me dit que j'ai raison. Ce doit être Draco. »

« J'ai fait des recherches sur la connexion des éléments, et son apparence physique n'est pas suffisante. Il doit y avoir un fort attachement émotionnel. »

« Mais je ne suis pas attachée émotionnellement à Draco. Après dix ans, je le connais à peine. »

« Tu en es sûre ? »

–

8h30

« Encore en retard, Mr Zabini ? »

« Oui, j'espère que je ne suis pas enceinte, » plaisante Blaise en s'asseyant. Je soupire et regarde l'espace vide où je devrais avoir pris des notes.

« Eh bien, Blaise, jusqu'ici nous n'avons parlé d'absolument rien. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu prennes ça au sérieux. Tu sais que tu peux me raconter. Je te connais depuis pratiquement ta naissance. Allez, raconte moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans tes rêves ? »

Il s'étend et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, il semble vulnérable. Il commence à parler à travers ses mains. « De l'eau. Partout. Qui m'entraîne vers le fond. »

« Tu te noies ? » J'écris quelques notes. Il acquiesce. Je continue à écrire quelques pensées. « Pourquoi penses-tu que tu es connecté à l'eau ? »

« Draco. » est la seule chose qu'il peut murmurer d'une voix cassante emplie de larmes. Je lève un sourcil surpris à l'idée qu'une autre personne pense que mon fils est connecté à son éléments. J'essaie de ne pas le laisser paraître en prenant mes notes. Je lui fais signe de continuer. « Vous vous souvenez que, quand nous avions neuf ans, Draco avait fini à Sainte-Mangouste parce qu'il avait failli se noyer ? »

« Très bien. Tous les médecins disaient qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient trop de mal à faire sortir toute l'eau de ses poumons. Heureusement ils avaient tort et il s'est réveillé. Il a dit qu'il t'avait amené à la rivière même si nous le lui avions interdit. Il a dit qu'il avait sauté dans l'eau même si tu lui avais dit qu'il ne devrait pas, que le courant était trop fort et que tu l'as tiré de là. »

« Il a menti. »

« Pardon? »

« Il a menti pour que je n'ai pas de problèmes. C'était il y a douze ans, et je ne peux toujours pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ce jour-là ? »

« C'est moi qui voulait qu'on aille jouer à la rivière. On jouait à un jeu stupide. Il avait plu et le pont était mouillé. J'ai glissé et je suis tombé. Le courant était trop fort et m'entraînait vers le fond. » Il relève la tête, et des larmes coulent sur ses joues. « Draco a sauté derrière moi. Il me ramenait vers les rochers lorsqu'il a aussi coulé. J'ai essayé de le rattraper mais sans y arriver. Si cet homme n'était pas passé et ne nous avait pas entendu crier, il ne serait pas sorti de l'eau à temps. Il a failli mourir à cause de moi, et il s'est dénoncé à ma place pour que je n'ai pas de problème avec ma mère. »

Je termine rapidement d'écrire son histoire, puis vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. « Ne culpabilise pas, Blaise. Ce n'était pas ta faute. C'était juste un accident. »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû l'amener là-bas. »

« Non, Blaise. Non. Tu ne dois pas raisonner comme ça. Il est toujours là et en sécurité. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

–

9h30

« Bonjour, Mr Potter. Je t'en prie, mets-toi à l'aise. »

« Bonjour, Mme Malfoy, » dit poliment Harry en s'asseyant. « Comment allez-vous ? »

Je soupire. « C'est une longue matinée, mais il y a eu beaucoup de progrès. J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça. Tu as envie de parler de tes rêves aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh, pas vraiment... mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le choix. » Il prend une grande inspiration avant de m'expliquer. « En fait mon rêve est simple. Je cours dans une forêt en regardant par-dessus mon épaule, mais il n'y a jamais rien ni personne derrière moi. Même si rien ne me poursuit, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de courir et la forêt n'a jamais de fin. »

« Est-ce que la forêt a un sens particulier pour toi. »

Il réfléchit un long moment à ma question en cherchant dans sa mémoire. « Non. Pas la forêt en elle-même en tout cas. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'y rapporte qui a _un sens_ pour toi ? »

« La fuite. Le sentiment que je dois toujours regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Je sais bien que la guerre est terminée, mais parfois j'ai l'impression que je dois encore courir, même si plus personne ne me poursuit. » Il semble vulnérable, mais garde ses yeux dans les miens.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses qui bouillent en toi juste sous la surface. Commence par le commencement, dis moi quand tu penses que cette sensation est apparue, et nous verrons jusqu'où nous pouvons aller aujourd'hui, et nous continuerons plus tard. »

« D'accord. Eh bien, tout a commencé quand... »

–

10h30

« Mlle Weasley ? Entre, tu es prête à commencer? »

« Allons-y. » dit Ginny d'un air assuré. Elle s'assoit sur l'un des poufs et croise ses jambes. « Votre plume est prête ? »

J'acquiesce en souriant à cette personnalité confiante et expressive. « Commence quand tu veux. »

« Des cyclones, » dit-elle.

« Pardon? »

« Je suis prisonnière d'une tornade. Je suis en son centre, plutôt que de tournoyer avec elle. » Elle se penche vers moi avec dynamisme.

« Est-ce que ça te rappelle quelque chose ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai six frères... » Elle s'arrête, et son visage pâlit. « … cinq frères, et je sors avec Harry Potter, donc je suis habituée à ne pas contrôler ma vie, et ce qui se passe autour de moi. »

« Mais tu ne te laisses pas aller avec toutes ces choses? »

« Bien sûr que non. Je dois rester concentrée sur ce que je fais et ce que je veux. La vie continue, et si je relâche mon attention un seul instant, tout va s'effondrer. »

–

11h30

Je finis ma séance avec Ginny et me rend dans la salle à manger pour le déjeuner. Draco et Cat son déjà à table. Je me dirige vers mon fils et lui donne un baiser sur le front, pour me débarrasser de toute la fatigue de mes séances matinales. Mon cœur saute de joie lorsque mon petit garçon lèvre la tête vers moi et me sourit. Comme il n'y a personne d'autre pour le déjeuner, je prends la place habituelle de mon mari.

« Comment se sont passées vos séances ce matin, Mme Malfoy ? » me demande gentiment Cat en se servant des pâtes en face d'elle.

« Intéressantes, mais épuisantes. » réponds-je sincèrement. Je commence à penser que ces rêves et ces éléments ne constituent pas une menace comme nous l'avons d'abord pensé. Nous craignions que quelque chose de mauvais arrive. Mais maintenant que je les entends, je ne pense pas que ce soit un avertissement. »

« Alors tu penses que rien ne va arriver ? » demande Draco, espérant pouvoir en rester à sa petite vie tranquille.

« Ces rêves ne parlent pas du futur. Ils ne nous préviennent pas de quelque chose qui va arriver. Ils nous montrent ce qu'il s'est déjà passé à l'intérieur de nous. » assure-je. « Le rêve de Blaise ne lui dit pas qu'il va se noyer. Son rêve lui montre la culpabilité qu'il ressent à propos de ce qu'il s'est _vraiment_ passé il y a longtemps sur ce pont. »

« Donc vous voulez dire que les éléments nous parlent à travers nos rêves pour nous montrer les émotions cachées en nous, que nous ne connaissons peut-être même pas ? » dit Cat, qui semble avoir eu une illumination en entourant des pâtes autour de sa fourchette.

« Oui, » confirme-je. « Nous étions dans le faux. Mon travail n'est pas de deviner ce qu'il va se passer et de vous y préparer. Mon travail est de trouver ce qui s'est déjà passé et de vous aider à dépasser ça. »

« On dirait qu'il va falloir changer le titre de ton poste, » marmonne Draco entre deux bouchée. Rozella pose un plateau de nourriture en face de moi.

« Oh ! » m'exclame-je. Je me tourne vers mon fils. « Draco, j'aimerais que tu viennes assister à quelques unes de mes séances. Il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles tu serais plus utile que moi. »

« Oh, euh, c-combien de séances? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je sais que Blaise va avoir besoin de toi pour surmonter ça. »

« Très bien, hum, oui. B-bien sûr. Bien sûr, j'y serai. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

–

13h30

Cat et moi nous rendons toutes les deux à mon bureau pour commencer sa séance. Elle va s'asseoir sur l'un des poufs. Je m'assois en face d'elle et me prépare à prendre des notes. Elle enroule ses cheveux autour de son index en attendant que je commence.

« Alors, Cat, » commence-je. « J'aimerais beaucoup entendre parler de tes rêves. »

« Eh bien, » elle se tortille sur son siège, en continuant à jouer avec ses cheveux. « Dans mes rêves, je suis avec mes parents. On parle de ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie. »

« Parle moi un peu de tes parents. »

« Je ne sais pas grand chose sur eux. Ils sont morts il y a longtemps. »

« Oh ! » m'exclame-je. « Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas. Comment sont-ils morts ? »

« Ils sont morts pendant la Première Guerre des Sorciers, lorsque je n'avais que quelques semaines. Mais ma tante a été gentille avec moi. Elle a toujours empli sa maison d'amour, de livres et de musique. »

« Je ne doute pas que ta tante ait pris soin de toi pendant ces vingts années. Mais ça ne peut pas effacer le désir de voir tes parents. Ton élément est l'esprit, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, madame. »

« Tes rêves représentent donc ton désir d'être avec tes parents et de partager ta vie avec eux. Peut-être pourrais-tu en parler avec Mr Potter. Vous pouvez vraiment vous entraider. »

« Je ne voudrais pas être un fardeau pour lui. »

« Eh bien, je peux lui demander moi même s'il veut te parler? »

« Merci beaucoup. »

–

14h30

« Quoi de neuf, Mme M ? » lance Zane en entrant dans mon bureau avant de s'affaler dans l'un des poufs.

« Bonjour, Mr Grey. » Je soupire pour faire sortir mon agacement. De tous les amis de Draco, celui-ci est le plus insupportable. Son attitude est tout le temps irrespectueuse. « Est-ce qu'on peut commencer ? »

« Ouais. »

Je résiste à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, et lui demande entre mes dents. « Parle moi de tes rêves, alors. »

« C'est pas grand chose. C'est juste que je vole. »

« Tu voles sur un balai ? »

« Non. Pas de balai. Pas de machines. Pas de magie. C'est juste comme ça. »

« Est-ce que tu as le vertige? »

« Q-quoi ? N-non ! Bien sûr que non ? Je n'ai peur de rien ! »

Je lève un sourcil sceptique, lui souris et prends des notes. « Je vois. »

« C'est de la merde ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Je vais bien ! Ces séances sont juste une perte de temps ! Je rentre chez moi ! » Il se lève et sort de la pièce. Je soupire. De toute façon, je suis plutôt soulagée de le voir partir. S'il ne veut pas de mon aide, je ne peux rien pour lui.

–

15h30

« Bonjour, Mme Malfoy, » me salue poliment Pansy en venant vers moi pour m'enlacer.

« Bonjour, Mlle Parkinson, » réponds-je chaudement. Pansy a toujours été si gentille avec mon Draco. Même s'ils ne sont plus ensemble, elle le traite toujours avec beaucoup de respect. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi, alors que tous les autres s'étaient assis en face. « Alors, parle moi de tes rêves, ma chérie. »

« Eh bien, c'est un peu perturbant. Je suis allongé sur le sol de la chambre de Draco et je suis totalement couverte de sang. »

« Merlin ! »

« C'est mon propre sang, mais je ne peux voir aucune blessure. »

« Peut-être que la blessure n'est pas à l'extérieur de ton corps. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Tu as dit que tu étais dans la chambre de Draco. Tu en es sûre ? »

« A cent pour cent. »

« Pansy, ma chérie, peut-être que tu ne te remets toujours pas de la rupture. »

« Est-ce que ça se voit tant que ça ? »

« Honnêtement ? Oui. Oui ça se voit beaucoup. »

« Je ne peux rien y faire. Je l'aime toujours. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, Narcissa, je le sais ! » Elle observe les photos de Draco un peu partout dans la pièce. Je reste assise à la regarder en silence. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire que je ne pense pas que son avenir se fera avec mon fils. Comment pourrai-je briser le cœur d'une pauvre jeune fille comme ça?

–

16h30

« Oui, Mr Weasley, entre, » dis-je à Ron gentiment.

Il hésite un instant avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de s'asseoir en face de moi. Il fixe ses genoux en tapotant doucement le sol. « Euh, merci. »

« S'il te plaît, parle moi de tes rêves. »

Il se tortille sur son siège. « Je suis suivi par les ombres. »

« C'est tout ? Et qu'est-ce que ces ombres représentent pour toi ? »

« Moi. »

« Toi ? Explique moi ? Pourquoi les ombres te représentent-elles ? »

« Je... eh bien, ça semble idiot. Je suppose que j'ai l'impression d'être toujours sous l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre à chaque instant de ma vie. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Harry est un héros, il est célèbre et empli de gloire. Je reste toujours dans l'ombre quand Harry est dans la même pièce que moi. C'est Ginny que mes parents préfèrent parce qu'ils voulaient une fille. Hermione est la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec elle. Et même si je l'aime, elle n'est pas intéressée par moi. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est Malf- pardon, Draco, comme toutes les filles de ce foutu monde ! »

« Mr Weasley, cette impression est dans ta tête. Il faut que tu passes moins de temps à te comparer aux autres, et plus de temps à faire ce pour quoi tu es doué et ce qui te rend heureux. »

–

17h30

« Bonsoir, Draco, » je prends mon fils dans mes bras et embrasse son front. Je lui désigne un siège. « Est-ce que tu as fait pleurer quelqu'un aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, mais je crois qu'il me reste assez de temps pour pouvoir faire ça. » répond Draco. Je soupire.

« Tu es si charmant. » Je m'assois et attends qu'il s'installe. Il s'allonge à côté de moi, pose sa tête sur mes genoux et ses jambes sur l'accoudoir. « Tout va bien, mon chéri? »

« C'est une de ces journées où j'ai eu trop d'occasion de me rendre compte que j'étais maladroit. » Il s'arrête un moment. « Ce n'était pas drôle. »

« Ah, désolée mon chéri. » Je caresse ses cheveux doucement. « Alors, j'ai entendu qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Cat et toi ces temps-ci ? »

« Comment sais-tu ça? »

« Je l'ai entendu. »

« Mais, mais... quelles grandes oreilles tu as, Grand-mère. »

« Je préfère me tenir au courant de ta vie personnelle, mon chéri. » je lui souris. Il lève les yeux et regarde ailleurs, en essayant de cacher le demi-sourire sur son visage.

« Alors, tu connais déjà mon rêve. À quoi ça sert? »

« Non, ne recommence pas. Tu vas continuer à venir à ces séances jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes que la mort de Vincent Crabbe n'était _pas_ ta faute ! »

–

« Comment se sont passées tes séances aujourd'hui ? » me demande Lucius en montant sur le lit et en se glissant sous les draps. Je me blottis dans ses bras et pose ma tête sur son torse.

« Neuf séances, et pas une seule de productive, » admets-je. « Zane est rentré chez lui. Pansy est toujours pitoyablement amoureuse de Draco, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment gérer ça. Harry est le seul qui peut faire des progrès. Je crois qu'Hermione a des sentiments pour Draco, mais elle est dans le déni. Tu penses que je devrais lui en parler? »

« Bien sûr que non. Narcissa, tu devrais le laisser respirer un peu. »

« Tu penses que je suis trop protectrice ? »

« Je pense que tu as du mal à t'en détacher. »

« Mais non ! Je veux juste être sûre qu'il est en sécurité... et-et heureux... et... et... mon bébé me manque. »

« Je sais, ma chérie, mais Draco n'est plus un bébé. Il a vingt ans. »

« Non ! Ne me dis pas ça ! Il a toujours cinq ans et son passe-temps préféré est de lire des livres avec moi devant la cheminée ! »

« Je sais bien qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années, Draco et toi êtes devenus très proches... »

« Nous avons toujours été proches ! » réponds-je sur la défensive en m'asseyant. Il caresse doucement mon bras et m'attire de nouveau contre sa poitrine.

« Je le sais. Mais, avec la guerre, vous étiez rarement séparés plus de quelques minutes. Ce doit être très difficile pour toi. Personne ne te blâme. Je pense juste que tu dois faire attention. Il essaie d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Si tu le tiens trop fort, ça va juste lui rappeler encore plus les événements. »

« Je ne veux pas le perdre. »

« Tu ne vas pas le perdre. Je ne le permettrais pas. »


	4. Déni

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1**

Note de la traductrice : Voici un autre chapitre, qui a été très plaisant à traduire... mais assez difficile ! Je ne me souvenais même pas qu'il y avait tant de maladies et de confiseries dans le monde de J.K Rowling ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'espère que ça sera aussi votre cas. Bref, bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre quatre : Déni**

Hermione Granger

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que deux semaines sont passées depuis mon arrivée au manoir Malfoy. Mes émotions sont confuses. Les séances m'ont soulagée, en me montrant que rien de mal n'allait résulter de ces rêves. Mais Narcissa a été très claire en disant que mes rêves signifient que je suis dans le déni face à ce que je ressens pour son fils. Je sais bien que j'étais la première à dire que Draco avait un lien avec mes rêves, mais je n'ai jamais voulu suggérer que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Même si je suis sceptique face à mes séances, Harry sent que les siennes l'aident vraiment à surpasser ce qui le hante. C'est tellement bien qu'il arrive à surmonter son passé. Il a vécu beaucoup d'épreuves et il y a des choses qu'il a dû lutter pour comprendre. Il mérite d'avoir une chance que quelqu'un l'aide à surpasser ce qui l'a le plus traumatisé. Ginny et Ron ont accepté la signification de leurs rêves, mais ont du mal à dépasser ça. Ginny a l'esprit ouvert pendant ses séances. Elle nous a raconté que Narcissa lui a dit que ses rêves voulaient dire qu'elle allait trop vite. Apparemment elle tente toujours de s'occuper pour ne pas voir ce qui se passe vraiment dans sa vie. Narcissa pense que ce sera mieux pour elle de ralentir un peu. Ron, lui, ne veut pas nous dire ce que son rêve signifie. Il nous a juste dit qu'il comprenait ce que ça signifiait et qu'il essayait de le surpasser. Mais je n'ai aucune idée des progrès des autres, et Zane est parti. Personne n'a entendu parler de lui depuis.

J'essaie de me concentrer sur ma future séance tandis que Draco et moi nous installons à table. Venant à mon secours sans le savoir, Ginny entre dans la pièce et s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Bonne nouvelle ! » me dit-elle en souriant. « Pattenrond est là ! »

« Quoi ? » couine-je, toute excitée. Je repousse mon assiette et me tourne vers elle, lui donnant toute mon attention.

« Il est dans ta chambre. On lui a donné un petit lit, un bol de nourriture et tout. »

« Oh, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est enfin là ! Il m'a tellement manqué ! »

« Tu devrais le voir enroulé dans ses couvertures. Il est adorable et il- »

« Beurk ! » grogne Draco en repoussant son petit-déjeuner. « Il est trop tôt pour ce genre de conneries. Votre comportement mielleux va me donner le diabète. Je serais ravi de rester ici pour continuer cette conversation _existentielle_, mais j'ai mieux à faire... Comme fixer un mur blanc pendant une heure... Ou me cogner la tête contre mon bureau. »

« Ignore le ! » lance Ginny d'un ton cassant, en le fixant pendant qu'il quitte la pièce.

« C'est bon, » soupire-je en suivant du regard le petit sourire qu'il arbore. « Il faut que j'y aille, de toute façon. Je vais demander à Rozella de garder un œil sur Pattenrond quand je ne suis pas là. Je vais être en retard à ma séance. »

« Comment ça se passe pour toi ? Tu n'en parles pas beaucoup. »

« Oh, tu sais, ça se passe bien. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. » J'évite son regard. Je n'ai dit à personne ce que Narcissa pense de mes rêves. Je voudrais le dire à Harry, car c'est le seul qui pourrait comprendre, mais je n'arrive jamais à le voir seul. Tout le monde sait ce que Ron et Ginny pensent de Draco. Ils ne réagiraient pas bien. « Et je dois vraiment y aller. Je ne veux pas être en retard. On se voit ce soir après le travail. »

« Très bien. À plus tard, Hermione. » elle me lance un regard énigmatique tandis que je quitte la pièce pour aller au bureau de Narcissa. Je déteste que ça se voit autant que je me mens ou que je cache quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un plaisir de leur mentir sur mes séances. Je sais juste qu'ils le prendraient mal. Je frappe à la porte et attends que Narcissa me dise d'entrer. J'ouvre la porte et entre avant de la refermer derrière moi.

« Désolée du retard, Mme Malfoy. » m'excuse-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle. « On vient juste de me dire que mon chat était arrivé. »

« Oh, oui, » dit Narcissa, « j'avais presque oublié qu'ils l'amenaient aujourd'hui. Je m'assurerai qu'il est bien installé pendant que tu es au travail. »

« Merci. Merci beaucoup de lui permettre de rester ici. »

« C'est normal, c'est normal. » Elle soupire tandis que nous nous asseyons en silence. Elle sait que je suis peu réceptive à ses séances. Il n'y a pas de compromis possible. Si je lui dis que je ne ressens rien pour Draco, elle dit que je suis dans le déni. Et qu'arriverait-il si je lui disait qu'elle a raison ? « Alors, allons-nous parler de l'éléphant dans la pièce? »

« Eh bien, je préférerais parler d'un véritable éléphant. »

« Hermione, l'évolution dans tes rêves ces dernières semaines est impossible à ignorer. » elle lève un sourcil. Elle m'observe en tapotant avec sa plume les notes qu'elles a prises durant les séances précédentes.

« Oh, honnêtement, ça ne veut rien dire, » mens-je en me tortillant sur mon siège. Je dois me forcer à ne pas regarder les photos de Draco qui sont dans la pièce.

« Tu es une fille intelligente. Réfléchis logiquement. Penses-tu vraiment que le fait que Draco apparaisse maintenant dans tes rêves n'est pas significatif ? »

« C'est juste une coïncidence. Je le vois tous les jours avant d'aller me coucher. »

« Et rêves-tu aussi de Harry, Ron, Blaise, ou même de moi ? Tu nous vois tous les jours avant d'aller te coucher. »

« Eh bien, n-non, mais je... » Frustrée, j'essaie de trouver une excuse pour expliquer l'évolution de mes rêves. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense. Ça ne peut pas. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas de le voir dans mes rêves toutes les nuits. Je voulais vraiment lui parler au petit-déjeuner, mais que lui aurais-je dit?

« Ecoute, Hermione, tu- » sa phrase est interrompue par un magnifique hibou qui entre dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte. Le hibou dépose une lettre sur mes genoux, puis repart par la fenêtre. J'ouvre la lettre de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques. La lettre me demande d'être là le plus vite possible. J'essaie de ne pas sourire à cette excuse de quitter ma séance plus tôt. Ça me laisse plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire.

« Je suis désolée, Mme Malfoy. C'est très important. Il faut que je parte au travail immédiatement. » je me lève et sort en courant. Je suis soulagée d'éviter cette conversation. Et le mieux, c'est qu'on est vendredi, alors je ne serai pas embêtée avec ça du week-end. Je monte à l'étage et enfile ma robe verte de travail, puis je m'attache les cheveux pour laisser visible l'emblème, une baguette et un os croisés. J'attrape mon sac et sors de la maison. Lorsque je suis devant la porte d'entrée, je transplane vers ma destination, dans Londres. Je me tiens devant le magasin moldu abandonné, Purge & Pionce. Je regarde autour de moi avant de franchir la porte qui est magiquement cachée par une fenêtre. Je me retrouve dans la réception, qui est emplie de monde. Je passe devant le service des accidents matériels et me dirige vers le bureau de la réceptionniste, Camilla, qui salue les arrivants et leur indique où aller. Elle me sourit.

« Bonjour, Hermione ! » me salue-t-elle chaudement.

« Bonjour, Camilla, » réponds-je en lui tendant un triton au gingembre, comme je le fais chaque matin depuis que je travaille avec elle. « Bonne matinée ? »

« Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Mon travail n'est jamais terminé. Je suis là pour saluer les gens. »

Je ris doucement en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

« Bonne journée, Hermione ! » me lance-t-elle quand les portes se ferment pour m'emmener au cinquième étage. La partie préférée de mon travail est d'amener des sucreries aux autres Guérisseurs qui travaillent avec moi, et qui sont devenus mes amis. Depuis que je suis passée Guérisseuse-en-chef, je travaille officiellement à tous les étages plutôt qu'un seul. Je jette un œil à la liste des Guérisseurs. Il y a deux Guérisseurs-en-chef à l'hôpital, deux Guérisseurs pour le cinquième étage, et quatre Guérisseurs pour les étages un à quatre. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a que deux Guérisseurs qui ont signé pour les étage deux à quatre, un Guérisseur pour le premier étage, aucun au cinquième, et l'autre Guérisseur-en-chef n'a toujours pas signé. Je remarque aussi Neville Longdubat sur la liste des visiteurs.

« Cinquième étage : Salon de Thé et boutique de l'hôpital, » annonce l'ascenseur tandis qu'il s'arrête et que les portes s'ouvrent. Quelques visiteurs sont tranquillement assis dans la pièce. Je me dirige vers la boutique cadeau et achète des fleurs et un Fondant du Chaudron, puis retourne dans l'ascenseur. Quand il s'arrête de nouveau, il indique, « Quatrième étage : Service Pathologique des Sortilèges. »

« Bonjour, LeAnne, » dis-je en passant à côté de la Guérisseuse.

« 'Jour Hermione, » répond-t-elle. Elle remarque les fleurs et sourit tristement. « Neville est toujours là, si tu le cherches. »

« D'accord, merci. Voici ta Patacitrouille. Et donne cette Baguette au Chocolat à Juliette si tu la vois. »

« Bien sûr. » Elle prend les bonbons et continue son chemin.

« Merci, Le ! » Je me dirige vers la Salle Janus Thickey pour les patients de longue durée. Neville est assis sur une chaise devant la chambre de Frank et Alice Longdubat. Il reste assis ici presque une heure par jour. Malheureusement, nous gardons toutes les chambres de cette zone fermées, alors il ne peut pas entrer pour les voir. Je lui tends le Fondant du Chaudron et place les fleurs dans le vase sur le mur, juste à côté de la porte. « Comment ça va, Neville ? »

« Bien, je crois. » répond-t-il.

Je soupire. Il préfère être seul quand il vient rendre visite à ses parents. Alors j'essaie de ne pas trop l'embêter. « Je vais finir ma ronde. Viens me trouver si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« Je le ferais. Merci Hermione. » il sourit faiblement, puis fixe le sol. Je soupire de nouveau, espérant pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus pour lui. Comme je me sens inutile, je retourne vers l'ascenseur.

« Troisième étage : Service d'Empoisonnement par Potions et Plantes, » m'informe l'ascenseur en s'ouvrant. Je donne à Olivia ses ananas confits et à Scarlett ses Chocoballes. Cet étage ne semble pas trop débordé aujourd'hui, alors je continue. « Deuxième étage : Service des Virus et Microbes magiques. »

« Hermione ! Tu es là ! » m'appelle Maria, une autres Guérisseuse. « Cette matinée a faillit me rendre folle ! »

« Allez, ralentis un peu, » lui dis-je en lui tendant une Plumensucre. « Dis moi ce qu'il se passe ici. »

« Lockart a été ingérable toute la matinée en salle Janus Thickey. On a eu trois cas de dragoncelle, cinq patients atteints de disparitions pathologiques, et un avec la scofulite. Et ce sont seulement les entrées de ce matin, à rajouter aux sept patients que nous avions déjà. Selena et moi sommes débordées car la plupart des autres Guérisseurs ne sont pas venus aujourd'hui. »

« Il n'y a personne d'autre ici? »

« Non. Et c'est pire au premier. MaKayla est toute seule là-bas. »

« Pourquoi personne n'est là ? »

« Les Aurors ont dû amener un ancien Mangemort se faire soigner avant de l'envoyer à Azkaban. Il ont tous pris peur. »

« C'est pas croyable. Je vais descendre m'occuper de tout ça. Donne cette couinesouris en sucre à Selena... si elle n'a pas disparue au milieu des patients. »

« Ton sens de l'humour vient toujours dans les moments les plus bizarres. » elle lève les yeux au ciel et retourne travailler. Je reprends l'ascenseur une nouvelle fois.

« Premier étage : Service des Blessures par Créatures Vivante, » dit l'ascenseur tandis que j'en sors. J'aperçois Harry et un autre Auror devant l'une des chambres. Avant de pouvoir l'atteindre, j'entends une femme crier non loin de moi. J'entre dans l'une des chambres pour voir une femme crier sur MaKayla qui essaie de s'occuper d'une patiente. »

« Excusez-moi, » interviens-je. La femme se tourne hargneusement vers moi. « Madame, y a-t-il un problème ? »

« Oui, il y a un _problème _! » grogne la femme. « Ma fille est dans un lit d'hôpital ! C'est un putain de problème ! »

« MaKayla m'a l'air de vouloir la soigner, madame. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de raisons de lui crier dessus. »

« On a un Bandimun moisi dans notre maison et il lui a lancé de l'acide dessus ! »

« Vous nous l'avez amenée à temps. Nous pouvons traiter ses blessures sans problème. » l'étrangère commence à sérieusement m'agacer.

« Et vous n'allez rien faire pour le Bandimun ?! »

« Ce n'est pas notre travail. Il faut que vous contactiez le Service des Nuisibles du Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques pour vous en débarrasser. »

« Mais- »

« Madame, s'il vous plaît, » dis-je fermement, à cours de patience. « Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour votre fille, alors je vous suggère de monter prendre un thé et de nous laisser faire notre travail. »

La femme rougit avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce. Je soupire. J'essaie d'être gentille et compatissante avec tous les patients et les visiteurs, mais je déteste quand on nous agresse juste parce qu'on fait notre travail. MaKayla me sourit faiblement et continue de s'occuper de la jeune fille.

« Merci beaucoup, » me dit-elle.

« C'est normal. Voici ta Bulle Baveuse. Maintenant, ne laisse pas des gens comme ça t'intimider. Tu fais du bon boulot. »

« Merci, Hermione. La liste des patients est sur le comptoir, dans la pièce principale »

J'acquiesce et vais voir la liste. J'ai appris à apprécier le rythme effréné de l'hôpital. C'est un bon moyen de rester toujours occupée. Je parcours la liste, me répétant les noms des patients, leur situation, leur chambre et leur étage.

« Oh ! Hermione ! » me lance Lorelai, la seule autre Guérisseuse-en-chef, tandis qu'elle entre en courant. « Je suis désolée ! Je suis en retard ! »

« Pas de problème. » la rassure-je. « Tu es prête à travailler ? On a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui mais peu de Guérisseurs. »

Je prends une plume et écrit ce qu'on doit donner à chaque patient de la liste en le lui disant. « Il faut que tu donnes du Poussos à Mr Evans en chambre 212. Une potion de Régénération sanguine à Mr Landel en chambre 205. Une philtre dégonflant à Mme Jenkins en chambre 311. Et, euh... »

« Je vais me débrouiller. Ne t'inquiète pas. Donne moi la liste. Où vas-tu toi ? »

« Je suppose qu'il faut que j'aille voir Mr Jugson, » je fais un signe de tête vers la chambre devant laquelle est Harry.

« Le Mangemort ? Je pensais qu'on en aurait plus maintenant. C'est quoi son histoire à celui-là ? Tu le connais ? »

« Il a participé à la bataille du Département des Mystères durant ma cinquième année à Poudlard. Il a été arrêté mais s'est enfui avec les autres pendant la grande évasion. »

« La même que celle pendant laquelle Lucius Malfoy s'est échappé ? Tu vis toujours là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? » elle scrute mon visage, à la recherche d'un signe quelconque qui trahirait une émotion.

« Hum, o-oui, c'est le cas. »

« Merlin. Ça doit être bizarre. »

« Il n'est pas souvent là. Mais quand il l'est, il est très gentil avec nous tous. » C'est techniquement vrai. Il n'a pas été spécialement gentil avec l'un de nous, mais il n'a jamais été impoli non plus. Il reste le plus souvent silencieux. En plus, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas facile pour lui d'avoir sa maison envahie comme ça, surtout après tout ce qu'il a vécu.

« Je suppose que ça fait un moment qu'il a abandonné toute cette histoire de Mangemort. Sinon ce n'aurait été qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils partagent tous les trois une chambre en salle Janus Thickey. »

« Allez, on devrait vraiment se mettre au travail. On a pas assez de personnel aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ? » Je n'attends même pas sa réponse avant de me diriger vers Harry. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Draco enfermé dans l'une de ces chambres. Et pourquoi n'aurait-ce été qu'une question de temps ? Il n'ont pas utilisé le Doloris sur lui, quand même ? J'ai les larmes aux yeux à cette pensée. Je secoue la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que ça a autant d'importance ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais- non!n'y pense même pas, Hermione ! Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ! Tu es juste... non ! Il est horrible ! Il est arrogant ! Il est impoli ! Il est... il est... tu ne peux pas ! Il me ferait seulement du mal, je le sais. Ce n'est pas bien. Ça ne vaut même pas le coup. Peut-être que Narcissa a raison. Peut-être que je suis dans le déni. Mais peut-être que c'est plus sûr ainsi. J'atteins finalement Harry, totalement dépassée, et m'effondre dans ses bras. Il me tient contre lui.

« Hermione, tout va bien ? » demande-t-il en m'observant.

« Oui. » réponds-je immédiatement, avant d'y réfléchir. « Non. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Eh, tu ne devrais pas être à ta séance ? »

« Si, mais je ne peux pas partir. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un est déjà venu _le_ voir ? » je montre la porte fermée, supposant que Jugson est enfermé derrière, ayant besoin de soins médicaux.

« Pas encore. »

« Très bien. Bon, je crois que je vais devoir y aller. Il effraie tous les autres membres du personnel. » j'ouvre la porte et entre précautionneusement. Jugson est dans son lit d'hôpital, entouré par des Aurors.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous le sortirons d'ici dès qu'il sera soigné. »

« _Tergeo_, » murmure-je, ma baguette pointée vers le malade, pour faire disparaître tout le sang séché. Je lui fais prendre une potion de régénération sanguine puis utilise un sort pour remettre en place sa jambe cassée, « _Ferula._ »

« Merci, Hermione. »

« C'est mon boulot, Harry. Maintenant, MaKayla va s'occuper de ses papiers de sortie et vous pourrez l'emmener. »

Il se tourne vers les autres Aurors. « Je veux que vous le transportiez à Azkaban, où il sera retenu jusqu'à son procès, plus tard dans la journée. Je veux que vous soyez tous avec lui, sans exception. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'échappe à nouveau. J'ai quelques soucis personnels à régler. Allez-y. »

« Harry, que fais-tu ? » proteste-je tandis qu'il me tire par la main jusque dans l'ascenseur. « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. »

« Quelque chose te tracasse, Hermione. C'est important. »

« Rez-de-chaussée : Réception et Service des Accidents matériels, » annonce l'ascenseur quand il s'ouvre. Harry me guide hors de l'hôpital jusque dans un petit café moldu. Nous prenons deux cafés avant de briser le silence.

« Alors, » commence Harry en s'affalant sur sa chaise. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Harry, je veux te le dire, » commence-je nerveusement en me mordant la lèvre. « Je veux te le dire depuis un moment. Je ne savais juste pas comment faire. Merlin, je ne sais même pas comment l'admettre moi-même. »

« Eh bien, euh, prends ton temps. » Il reste avachi, mais son visage est inquiet et il m'observe attentivement.

« Je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement : je pense que je suis amoureuse de Draco. »

Il écarquille les yeux alors que je débite ces mots à une telle vitesse qu'il sont difficiles à comprendre. Mais il est clair qu'il a tout compris. Je regrette un peu de le lui avoir dit comme ça, mais c'est comme si un poids aussi lourd que la lune s'était enlevé de mes épaules. J'observe Harry penché sur la table, la tête dans les mains. « Toi... Malfoy... Mais... comment... quand... »

« Narcissa a passé toutes nos séances à me dire que mes rêves signifiaient que je suis amoureuse de lui et que je suis dans le déni. J'ai essayé de le combattre, mais elle a raison. Je l'aime. Et j'étais dans le déni depuis notre troisième année. »

« Notre troisième année ?! » répète-t-il en laissant tomber ses mains sur la table avec un _bam_. « C'était il y a huit ans ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Au début, c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas le dire. Je ne pouvais pas l'admettre. Enfin, comment je pouvais avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un comme lui ? J'ai eu envie de te le dire toute la semaine, mais tu n'étais jamais seul. Je ne voulais pas que Ron le sache. Tu sais comment il est. »

« Il s'en doute déjà un peu, mais tu as raison, il ne le prendrait pas bien. » Il reste assis calmement, à réfléchir à l'information. « Si tu étais amoureuse de Malfoy, pourquoi es-tu sortie avec Ron ? »

« Ron était une valeur sûre. Je savais qu'il m'aimait. Je savais qu'il serait gentil avec moi. Je savais qu'il serait toujours là. Il n'y avait pas de problèmes ni de danger. Je me suis dit que j'apprendrais peut-être à l'aimer de la même manière que lui m'aimait... mais c'est faux. J'aimerais que ce soit Ron. Tu ne sais pas à quel point. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il prend une grande inspiration, essayant de rassembler les morceaux de notre conversation. « Alors, si tu es sûre que c'est Malfoy, sors avec Malfoy. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Harry. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Non. N-non. Il ne voudrait jamais être avec moi. Rien n'a changé. »

« De quoi tu parles ?! Tout a changé. »

« Pas moi. Je suis toujours u-une Sang de Bourbe. Et je ne peux rien y faire. »

« Peut-être que lui a changé. Peut-être que ça ne le dérange pas. Tu ne pourras pas toujours te reposer sur des valeurs sûres. Il va falloir que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains et que tu essaies, sinon tu vas passer le reste de ta vie à rêver à des choses qui auraient pu arriver. Alors essaie. Rentre ce soir et parle lui. »

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux que ça, je penserais que tu m'encourages à avoir une relation avec ton ancien rival. »

« Merlin, non ! Hum, mais tu es ma meilleure amie, Hermione. Si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il faut pour te rendre heureuse, alors je ne peux pas te refuser ça, si ? Je dois te soutenir. »

« Merci, Harry. J'étais tellement effrayée quand Lorelai m'a dit que les Malfoy auraient très bien pu finir comme les parents de Neville. »

« Pour être honnête, je suis surpris que Draco ne soit pas à Sainte-Mangouste, » admet Harry en sirotant son café.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je me suis réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit hier, et je suis descendu à la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau. En cherchant les verres, j'ai trouvé une boîte étiquetée « _Urgence Draco_ ». Je n'ai pas pu résister, et je l'ai ouverte. Il y avait trois bouteilles de philtres Calmant, cinq d'Elixirs d'Euphorie, deux bouteilles de Potions d'Insomnie, cinq bouteilles vides et quelques pilules moldues contre l'anxiété. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur ces potions. Le Philtre Calmant est utilisé pour calmer quelqu'un après un choc, un traumatisme, ou burn out émotionnel. Je savais déjà que l'Elixir d'Euphorie guérit la dépression en produisant de la gaieté. Et la Potion d'Insomnie porte bien son nom. »

« Et donc? »

« Réfléchis, Hermione. L'insomnie. Un traumatisme à calmer. Une dépression à soigner. Des pilules contre l'anxiété. Je pense que nous l'avons mal jugé. Je pense que nous n'avons pas réalisé à quel point tout cela l'a affecté. Mais c'est dur à ignorer maintenant. Il a pris trois potions d'Insomnie cette semaine, et, les autres jours, il a dû prendre le Philtre Calmant après un cauchemar. Ce doit être les pilules d'anxiété que lui amène l'elfe de maison tous les matins et tous les soirs. Ce doit vraiment être grave si les Malfoys achètent des produits moldus. »

« C'est horrible. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que ça doit être s'il a besoin de prendre autant de pilules et de potions. »

« Même si je n'ai pas envie de dire ça, il a besoin de notre aide. »

« Notre aide ? Comment sommes-nous censés l'aider? »

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Mais je me sens un peu coupable de tout ce qu'il a dû traverser avec Voldemort. Je me sens obligé de l'aider maintenant. Et comme tu ne le détestes pas, je pense que tu pourrais aider aussi. »

« Bien sûr, Harry, mais ça ne va pas être simple. Il ne va pas nous laisser faire comme ça. Il ne s'est pas vraiment rapproché de nous. En plus, ça ne va pas être facile de l'aider à surmonter ça... on le sait tous. »

Je rendre au Manoir Malfoy et file dans ma chambre me changer avant le dîner. Je pends ma robe de travail dans l'armoire. Je me penche pour caresser la tête de Patterond. L'un des elfes de maison a dû remplir son bol de nourriture. Je descends dans la salle à manger. Depuis que Zane est parti, la table est équilibrée. Lucius et Narcissa sont chacun à un bout, lui du côté du mur, elle du côté de la porte. Draco est toujours assis à droite de son père, et je m'assois juste en face de lui. Il lève les yeux vers moi un instant, ce qui me fait rougir. Cat arrive et s'assoit à sa droite et murmure quelque chose à son oreille, qui le fait rire. Elle se tourne ensuite de l'autre côté pour murmurer quelque chose à Blaise, qui rit aussi, comme si elle leur avait dit à tous les deux la même chose. Pansy, assise à côté de Blaise, leur lance un regard noir pour l'avoir exclue. Ron est à la droite de Narcissa, à discuter d'un match de Quidditch. J'observe le siège vide à ma gauche, entre Ginny et moi. Je me penche vers elle.

« Où est Harry ? » murmure-je.

« Le procès de Jugson a pris un peu de retard. » répond-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas où il est en ce moment. »

Je hoche la tête et jette un œil vers Draco. Heureusement, il ne semble pas le remarquer. Il continue de chuchoter avec Cat. Harry m'a encouragée à me battre pour Draco. Je pense que je me sentirais plus en confiance s'il était là. Pour répondre à mes pensées, Harry entre dans la pièce, l'air fatigué, et s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Je vous ai manqué ? » plaisante Harry.

« Pas vraiment. » répond Draco avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit. Harry l'observe et me lance un regard interrogateur. Je souris simplement, incapable d'expliquer pourquoi je suis intéressée par lui. Il est impoli et désagréable, mais je sens quelque chose entre nous : une connexion, un magnétisme si puissant qu'il ferait vibrer les pierres des murs.

« Alors Hermione, » me dit Narcissa. Toutes les autres conversations s'arrêtent. À chaque fois que Narcissa ou Lucius parlent, tous les autres se taisent. « Tu as quitté précipitamment ta séance, j'espère que tout va bien »

« Oh, oui, tout va bien, » la rassure-je. Je continue à regarder discrètement Draco, mais il ne semble pas intéressé par la conversation. « Il y avait beaucoup de personnel absent aujourd'hui, alors ils avaient besoin de moi immédiatement. »

« Pas trop de travail quand même ? »

« Il y a pas mal de cas de dragoncelle et de Disparitions pathologiques, malheureusement. » Je regarde Harry, lui disant silencieusement de ne pas mentionner le Mangemort. « Ça allait sinon. Même si une femme a été très impolie. Elle nous a amené sa fille touchée par l'acide d'un Bandimun et était très fâchée que ce ne soit pas notre travail d'aller chez elle pour l'en débarrasser. »

Draco rit à cette anecdote. Mes yeux se fixent immédiatement sur lui. Il me regarde aussi avec une drôle d'expression.

« Ce n'est pas drôle » lui dis-je, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il rit.

« C'est absolument hilarant, de là où je suis assis, » dit-il.

« Mais non ! L'acide de Bandimun est dangereux ! »

« Alors ils auraient dû être assez intelligents pour s'en débarrasser avant que le Ministère doive intervenir. Et pourquoi cette fille s'en est approchée au point de pouvoir est attaquée ? À mon avis, elle l'a méritée. »

« Comment fais-tu pour dormir la nuit ?! » je n'arrive pas à empêcher ma jalousie à l'égard de sa conversation privée avec Cat de s'exprimer dans ma colère.

« Sur le côté. Plutôt sur le côté droit. J'ai mal à l'épaule gauche. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on me soigne pour ça. »

« Tu n'es pas drôle. »

« Je suis un peu drôle. »

« Assez drôle pour Cat, » coupe Blaise. « N'est-ce pas, Cat? »

« Quoi ? » lançons Pansy et moi en même temps. Je sens mon cœur se briser et la nausée venir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , Pans ? » la taquine Blaise. « Tu ne savais pas que Draco et Cat étaient ensemble ? Tu ne fais pas très attention. »

« Excusez-moi, » dis-je calmement à toute la table en me levant. Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement sauf Harry, qui attrape ma main.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » demande-t-il.

« Non, restes là. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais me coucher. » Je me dégage de la main d'Harry et sort de la pièce. Je m'arrête un instant sur le pas de la porte et regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Tout le monde reprend sa conversation. Draco me regarde avec incompréhension. Quand nos regards se croisent, il plisse les yeux comme s'il essayait de lire dans mon esprit. Je me sens mal, détourne les yeux et monte dans ma chambre. Je me mets dans mon lit sans même enlever mes vêtements et rabat le drap au-dessus de ma tête. Pattenrond saute sur le lit. Je soulève le drap pour le laisser venir et le remet en place. Je le caresse tandis que les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'ai trop attendu. J'étais effrayée et dans le déni. J'ai trop attendu et maintenant il est avec _elle_. On dirait que je revis l'époque Ron-Lavande. Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour refaire la même erreur ?! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Draco est avec Cat. Ça change tout.


	5. Rien N'a Changé

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1**

Note de la traductrice : Encore un chapitre de fait ! Je traduis vite en ce moment, mais je vais faire une pause pendant les vacances, alors ne vous y habituez pas trop ! Cet fanfic devient de plus en plus intéressante, et je suis sûre que vous aimerez beaucoup la suite ! Bon lecture ^^

**Chapitre Cinq : Rien n'a Changé**

Draco Malfoy

« Cat et moi ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble, » explique-je à mes parents pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de ce petit-déjeuner. « Rien n'a changé. »

« Draco, est-ce que je t'ai blessé récemment ? » demande Père avec une expression énigmatique.

« Je pourrais répondre de plusieurs manières à cette question, Papa, » lui dis-je. Je fixe mon bol de céréales en les remuant avec ma cuillère. Mon esprit est ailleurs.

« C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne nous expliquerais pas vraiment la situation. » Père s'arrête un moment pour m'observer. « Tu ne fais pas semblant de sortir avec cette fille pour qu'elle couche avec toi, j'espère ? »

« Oh, doucement, Lucius. Draco ne fait pas ça, » me défend immédiatement Maman. « Il me l'aurait dit. On parle beaucoup, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? »

« Un flot constant de communication, » murmure-je. « Écoutez, ce n'est pas ça. C'est Cat qui a eu l'idée qu'on fasse semblant d'être ensemble. On essaie juste d'éloigner un peu Pansy de moi. »

« Parkinson essaie toujours de te récupérer ? » La voix de Père est pleine d'ironie. Il est toujours ironique face à mes relations. Ça doit l'amuser d'entendre tout ça. Il est avec ma mère depuis sa cinquième année à Poudlard. J'ai toujours envié leur mariage, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais. Encore plus depuis la guerre. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je voudrais être marié, et vivre un amour aussi fort que celui de mes parents. Mais c'est une douce pensée. J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un pour me soutenir. Quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à tout dépasser. Quelqu'un dans mon lit pour me réconforter quand je fais des cauchemars. Quelqu'un avec qui discuter de mes livres préférés. Quelqu'un qui comprend ce que j'ai traversé et ce que je ressens. J'aimerais juste ne pas être seul et que quelqu'un rende la vie plus facile. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est stupide. Peut-être que ça me rend faible. Mais cette sensation est bien là.

« Fais juste attention à ne pas mettre en danger ton amitié avec Cat, » me prévient Maman. « On sait tous que tes relations finissent mal. »

« Quoi ?! » m'exclame-je. « Pas toutes ! Quand est-ce que mes relations se sont mal terminées ?! »

« Beaucoup de fois. »

« Dites-m'en une. »

« Olivia. »

« Ce n'était pas une relation. En plus, sa sœur n'aurait pas dû s'en mêler. »

« Pansy ? »

« Elle l'a mérité ! Et ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé son opinion sur moi. Je prétends justement être avec quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'elle arrête de se glisser dans ma chambre la nuit ! » je lâche ma cuillère et la regarde s'enfoncer sous le lait. Mon père rit à ma dernière remarque. Ma mère, elle, l'ignore complètement et continue.

« Astoria ? » Elle murmure presque le nom, mais il se répand plus fortement qu'une explosion dans mon esprit. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Pendant un instant, je me sens trahi par ma mère pour en avoir parlé.

« Ce n'était pas ma faute ! C'est _elle _qui _m'a_ trompé ! Avec Cat, ça va aller ! » La conversation m'ennuie officiellement, et je laisse là mon bol de céréales pour sortir de la pièce. Ma mère court après moi, et me rattrape dans l'entrée. Elle m'empoigne par l'épaule et me retourne vers elle. Tout mon ressentiment s'évanouit quand je vois son visage, un sourire au lèvre.

« Retourne toi et ferme les yeux, » me dit Mère.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Neuf mois de grossesse et cinq heures d'accouchement, mon garçon, voilà pourquoi. » elle me fait signe de me retourner. Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui tourne le dos. Après un instant, je sens ses bras m'entourer et sa joue sur mon épaule.

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Je regarde la carte qu'elle tient devant mes yeux. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une des invitations, bien sûr. »

« Invitations pour... ? »

« Je sais que ton anniversaire était le cinq, et que j'ai déjà dix jours de retard. On ne l'a pas vraiment fêté parce que tout le monde s'installait. Mais je n'ai pas oublié. »

J'observe l'invitation. Le papier blanc est décoré de dragons de velours noirs. L'écriture élégante dit que me fête d'anniversaire aura lieu le dimanche 16 Juin. « Maman, c'est demain ! »

« Je sais. Je voulais que ça soit une surprise, alors j'ai attendu aujourd'hui pour te le dire. Tout le monde a déjà confirmé sa venue. »

« Maman, écoute, je- » commence-je à protester, mais Cat descend l'escalier à ce moment et je perds mon argument.

« Bonjour, Mme Malfoy ! » dit joyeusement Cat. « Draco, tout le monde est déjà prêt à partir. »

« Partir ? » répète Maman. « Où allez-vous ? »

« Draco, Blaise, Pansy et moi allons à la maison des Zabini, » répond Cat. Blaise a oublié de prendre quelques livres auxquels il tient vraiment, alors nous allons les chercher. Il pense que ça aiderait si Cat et Pansy ont un peu de temps pour parler, pour que Cat la persuade que nous sommes ensemble. Ça semblait être une bonne idée sur le moment, mais maintenant, je m'en fous complètement.

« Oh ! Eh bien, amusez-vous bien. Et ne vous faites pas de faux ennuis avec votre fausse relation. » Maman sourit, puis retourne dans la salle à manger.

« Je trouve ta mère fascinante, » dit Cat en l'observant.

« C'est drôle, elle l'est. » Je ris, et moi aussi je trouve parfois ma mère fascinante. C'est l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Je suis toujours scié par sa manière de gérer ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années. Nous attendons Blaise et Pansy, puis partons. Mais mon esprit ne s'occupe pas de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je repense au dîner d'hier soir. C'était étrange. Quelle réaction étrange. Nous arrivons à destination, mais la maison est juste sombre et calme.

« Où est ta mère ? » demande-je à Blaise en regardant les pièces vides. Le maison semble avoir été laissée un moment comme ça.

« Euh, au travail. » répond Blaise comme s'il n'en était pas sûr.

« Je croyais qu'elle était en vacances, » remarque Pansy.

« Je ne sais pas ! » dit Blaise. « Peut-être qu'elle est à l'étage ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'agressez ?! »

« Sensible aujourd'hui ? » je pose ma main sur son épaule. « Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Je ne sais jamais où elle est. Elle ne fait pas assez attention à moi pour me dire où elle va. » Il s'arrête, laissant le silence emplir la pièce. Il ne laisse normalement rien l'atteindre, mais il se sent seul quand il n'est pas chez moi. Quand Blaise était petit, sa mère était occupée à passer d'un homme à l'autre, à se marier et à hériter quand son mari mourrait mystérieusement. Blaise ne sait même pas qui est son vrai père. Maintenant qu'elle a arrêté son défilé de mari, on ne la voit plus. Il peut se passer des mois avant qu'on entende parler d'elle. Il ne le montre pas, mais je sais à quel point ça le blesse qu'elle l'abandonne comme ça. Même s'il lui en veut, il aimerait qu'elle soit là pour prendre soin de lui. « Aidez moi seulement à trouver mes livres. Ils doivent être dans différentes pièces. »

« Pansy, Cat, allez voir de ce côté là, » suggère-je, voulant désespérément m'éloigner de Pansy. « Blaise et moi allons par là. »

Cat et Pansy disparaissent dans l'autre direction. Blaise dit quelque chose sur notre plan. Je l'ignore, mes pensées toujours dirigées vers le dîner. Je fouille un peu dans la pièce, à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait ressembler à un livre. Oui, le plan a l'air de marcher. Pansy n'a pas essayé de me parler ce matin, ce qui est une bonne chose. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que je fais. Quand je revois ce regard sur-

« Draco ! » Blaise interrompt mes pensées. « Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

« Non. »

« Eh bien, merci, » marmonne-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mec? »

« Granger a réagi... bizarrement quand tu as dit que j'étais avec Cat, hier. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Comme d'habitude. » je pousse un boîte devant moi, faisant voler des nuages de poussière. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Ça voulait dire quelque chose. Et je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'elle était subitement malade, comme elle l'a prétendu. Je sais que j'ai raison. Je ne sais juste pas ce que ça veut dire.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagirait à ça? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle a juste... réagi différemment dès que tu l'as dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que c'est par rapport à ce que tu as dit. »

« Eh bien, c'est déjà un début. Ça va être facile de partir de là ! » Son sarcasme se répand dans l'obscurité.

« Quand je trouverai tes livres, rappelle moi de te frapper avec. »

« Comme tu veux, mon amour, » se moque-t-il en retournant à ses recherches.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et continue aussi à chercher. Mon attention se porte sur le verre qui craque sous mes pieds. Je prends le cadre sur lequel je viens juste de marcher. C'est une photo de Blaise et moi quand nous avions cinq ans. Je regarde la photo, et observe mon meilleur ami par dessus mon épaule. Je me demande si je l'ai déjà remercié. Blaise est la seule personne avec qui je suis totalement moi-même. Il ne juge jamais mes choix. C'était le seul qui était indifférent pendant la guerre, qui ne m'a jamais poussé à choisir l'un des deux camps. Même si j'ai changé depuis la guerre, son opinion sur moi n'a pas changée. On se dispute encore pour se réconcilier juste après, mais ça a toujours été comme ça. Je sais qu'il sera là pour me soutenir dans tous mes choix. Ça semble un peu cliché, mais je crois que ce genre de relation est toujours un peu comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demande Blaise curieusement. Je vois l'inquiétude traverser son visage.

« Je les ai trouvés ! » dit Pansy depuis la pièce voisine avant que j'ai pu répondre. Les filles entrent dans la pièce. Pansy brandit les livres. Elle jette un regard dégoûté à la pièce. « C'est bon. Je les ai. On peut y aller maintenant ? Cet endroit est flippant. »

Les deux filles sortent de la pièce. Blaise passe son bras autour de mon épaule et nous sortons aussi. Nous transplanons tous les quatre jusqu'au manoir. Je vais tout droit au petit salon de l'étage. J'y trouve Potter assis sur le sofa, dos à moi. Je me glisse derrière lui et agrippe son épaule. Il sursaute, et le livre sue le Quidditch qu'il était en train de lire tombe par terre. Il se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux vert perçants me fixent.

« Tu sais, on devrait faire un peu de Quidditch amateur tous les deux, un de ces jours, » suggère-je en regardant le livre. « J'adorerais te botter les fesses au moins encore une fois. »

« Merlin, Malfoy, j'ai failli avoir une attaque ! » s'écrie Potter, ignorant ma remarque. Son ton est plus choqué que furieux.

« Failli, hein ? Ça n'a jamais été mon fort de bien terminer les choses. Très bien, je ferai un effort la prochaine fois, » plaisante-je. Je vais m'asseoir sur le sofa. Potter récupère son livre et s'assoit à côté de moi. Je m'avachis en regardant la cheminée. Je sens les yeux de Pottrer sur moi, mais refuse de le regarder. Je réalise finalement que, pour la première fois depuis qu'il est ici, il est seul. « Où sont Weasley et Granger? »

« Eh bien, Ron a retrouvé ses cartes de Chocogrenouille, alors il les trie. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a trouvé où je les ai cachées. » murmure-je.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Alors il trie. Et Granger? » Je me décide finalement à lever les yeux vers lui, juste à temps pour le voir se tendre à ma question. Je l'observe attentivement. Il refuse de me regarder et semble assez embarrassé.

« Elle n'est pas encore sortie du lit. Elle, hum, ne se sent toujours pas très bien. Ginny est avec elle. »

Ma mâchoire se décroche à ces mots. Elle est toujours au lit ? Peut-être qu'elle est vraiment malade. J'ai juste dû surinterpréter la situation. Je suis vraiment égocentrique. Même si elle s'est senti mal après ce que Blaise a dit, ça ne veut pas dire que c'était en réaction à ça. J'ai été idiot de penser que ça me concernait. J'ai été idiot de penser que ça l'intéressait. Je me racle la gorge et essaie de trouver une excuse pour sortir de la pièce.

« Malfoy, je peux te poser une question personnelle ? » me demande Potter.

« Tu peux. Peut-être que je ne répondrai pas. »

« J'ai trouvé les potions dans la cuisine, pour _guérir les traumatismes émotionnel_s. C'est juste... Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi dur pour toi. »

« Ce n'est pas une question. » J'essaie de rester calme alors que je me sens juste vulnérable. Je le regarde dans les yeux, et remarque la naïve inquiétude qui s'y cache. Je commence à être habitué à ce comportement bizarre que nous avons tous les deux. Nous passons notre temps à nous ignorer et à nous insulter. Mais quand on est tous les deux, on finit toujours par avoir une conversation à cœurs ouverts.

« Je me demande juste comment tu fais pour gérer ça au quotidien. Ça ne te pèse pas trop? »

« C'est dur de me lever chaque matin et de continuer à avancer. Parfois j'aimerais rester dans mon lit le reste de ma vie. Mais c'est un miracle que je sois toujours en vie. Je ne vais pas y faire honneur en passant le reste de ma vie à me lamenter sur ce qui _aurait pu_ me tuer. »

Nous restons silencieux tandis qu'il réfléchit à ma réponse. Il semble vraiment la prendre à cœur. Je peux entendre des voix monter à l'étage. Cat et Pansy discutent en se rapprochant de la pièce. Je réfléchis à s'il faut mieux que je reste là ou non. Cat passe la tête par la porte et me dit qu'elle a trouvé une belle robe pour la fête de demain. Les deux voix s'éloignent de la pièce, et Potter se tourne vers moi.

« Quelle fête? » demande Potter.

« Oh, ma mère insiste pour organiser une fête d'anniversaire, demain. J'essaie toujours de l'annuler. »

« Je ne savais pas. On ne me l'a pas dit. »

Je ris. « Bien sûr qu'il ne te l'ont pas dit. Ils sont trop occupés par eux-même. Tu n'es pas _obligé_ de venir. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes autant cette fête ? » il me regarde sérieusement. Je me rappelle qu'il n'a pas grandi avec ces fêtes d'anniversaire. Je suis sûr que l'idée d'avoir une grande fête semble géniale pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce que c'est. Les gens riches font plein d'autres fêtes que les anniversaires. Les décorations sont toujours prétentieuses. La majorité des invités sont de la famille ou des collègues de mes parents. Je dois danser au moins une fois avec ma mère, ce qui est le seul moment qui me plaît, et je dois danser au moins une fois avec ma petite amie officielle. C'est très formel et épuisant. Potter continue à parler. « Je suis sûr que ça sera bien. Tu vas célébrer tes vingt-deux ans sur cette terre. Tu vas avoir du gâteau. C'est bon les gâteaux. Tu pourras montrer ta nouvelle petite amie. On pourra danser et- »

« Attends, quoi ?! Montrer ma nouvelle petite amie ? »

« Oui, Cat. Tu sors avec Cat. Tu n'a pas déjà oublié, quand même ? »

« Oh ! Non. » J'éclate de rire. « On n'est pas _vraiment_ ensemble. »

« Quoi ?! » Il écarquille tellement les yeux que la seule chose qui les retient sur sa tête doit être ses lunettes. Je lève un sourcil, sans comprendre. Alors, peut-être que j'ai fait des conclusions hâtives pour Granger, mais là c'est évident qu'il réagit bizarrement. Pourquoi est-il si choqué ? Pourquoi tout le monde est-il brusquement si intéressé par ma vie personnelle ?

« Cat a proposé que nous fassions semblant d'être ensemble pour que Pansy me laisse respirer. Ce n'est rien. On essaie juste d'éloigner Pansy. »

Potter continue de m'observer comme si j'avais un troisième œil, les yeux écarquillé et la bouche légèrement ouverte. « Je-je dois y aller. Je, hum, on se voit au dîner. »

Je descends à la salle à manger. Pour la première fois, je suis le dernier arrivé. Je prends mon siège entre mon père et Cat. Assise en face de moi, Hermione ne semble pas malade du tout. En fait, elle semble un peu trop heureuse pour un simple dîner. Rémie pose un plat sur la table en face de moi. J'attrape un roulé d'un plat proche et le lui tend. Elle s'incline avant de sortir de la pièce. Mon père lève un sourcil, mais sourit.

« Où est Pansy ? » demande soudainement Cat à côté de moi.

« Pans n'est pas là ? » je me penche pour voir son siège inoccupé.

« Tu n'avais vraiment pas remarqué ? » me demande Maman.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, on respire mieux ici. »

« Elle est partie. » explique Maman en ignorant ma remarque et le petit rire de Blaise. « Elle est venue me voir il y a une heure pour me dire qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Je suis surprise qu'elle ne vous ait pas dit au revoir. C'est une honte. Mais au moins, Draco, tu n'as plus à faire semblant d'être avec Cat. »

Je jette un œil vers Granger, en espérant qu'elle ne va pas le remarquer, mais elle m'observe déjà. Nos regards se croisent, et elle détourne rapidement les yeux. La seule personne à remarquer notre petit manège est Potter, qui ne semble pas du tout surpris. Je déteste l'idée que je manque quelque chose. Je plisse les yeux tandis que Potter et Granger échangent un regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?!

« Et bien, ça serait bien de continuer un jour de plus, » dis-je en observant attentivement Granger. Elle écarquille les yeux et me regarde à nouveau. Je ne fais pas de conclusion hâtive cette fois. Ça veut dire quelque chose. Est-elle jalouse ? Ça me semble totalement fou.

« Pourquoi tu veux faire ça, mon chéri ? » demande Maman en remarquant finalement nos échanges de regards. Tout le monde a dû remarquer maintenant. Je m'en fiche. Je continue à la regarder droit dans les yeux tandis qu'elle rougit.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'une petite amie officielle, pour cette ennuyeuse fête demain. Je peux au moins y aller avec Cat. » Je me penche vers Granger, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle, et ajoute, « Sauf si quelqu'un d'autre veut y aller avec moi. »

Je la vois se tendre. Elle baisse les yeux vers son assiette. Les autres sont silencieux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais qu'elle ne me le demanderait jamais, mais je refuse de faire le premier pas. Si elle veut jouer à ce jeu avec moi, je veux être sûr que je gagnerai. Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais songé à sortir avec Granger. Je ne me suis jamais demandé si j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Mais savoir qu'elle est jalouse de Cat me réjouit, d'une certaine manière. Je décide de l'ignorer pour le moment, et continue la discussion avec ma mère.

« Tu sais, Mère, » commence-je, « tu peux m'éviter toute cette histoire si tu annules simplement cette fête. On a fêté mon anniversaire avec Papa. C'était génial. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fête. »

« On ne l'a pas assez fêté ! » proteste-t-elle avec un regard triste. « Tu mérites plus. Tu mérites toute la nourriture, et la musique, et les décora- »

« Maman, tu m'as donné tout ce que je voulais, » lui dis-je tendrement, ce qui lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. C'est vrai. Elle m'a donné la vie puis l'a protégée. Elle a été ma meilleure amie depuis ma naissance. Elle m'a toujours donné tout ce que je voulais, et même plus. Je ne crois pas que mes parents comprennent à quel point c'est déjà génial que je sois là.

« Je pense que la fête est une bonne idée, » dit Potter. Ma mère lui sourit, heureuse d'avoir un soutien.

« Je suis d'accord avec Potter, » dit Blaise, le traître.

« Judas, » lui murmure-je. Il me fait simplement un clin d'oeil.

« Tu vois ! » s'exclame joyeusement Maman. J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais la referme. Si cette fête est vraiment importante pour elle, ça ne va quand même pas me tuer d'y aller. Mon père ne semble avoir aucune opinion sur la question, et reste assis à manger en silence. Ça l'amuse beaucoup de rester là à écouter les conversations des autres. Il a beaucoup de talent, et arrive à voir ce que les gens disent derrière leurs mots rien qu'en regardant leur visage, leur corps, et en écoutant le ton de leur voix. Maman continue, « ça va être bien. Tu as juste à venir quelques minutes. Ça ne sera pas aussi extravagant que tu le penses. »

« Je te crois, Maman, » la rassure-je. Même si j'ai horreur de ces fêtes, j'aime voir ma mère heureuse. Elle adore planifier des fêtes. Je termine rapidement de manger avant de m'éclipser vers ma chambre. J'enlève mon t-shirt et enfile mon bas de pantalon. Une seconde après, quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Je vais l'ouvrir. Un éclair rouge entre dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte et vais m'asseoir sur mon lit, à côté de Cat. Je pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Elle joue avec mes cheveux en attendant que je parle. Comme je ne dis rien, elle commence.

« Alors, il se passe quoi entre Hermione et toi ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Elle veut venir avec moi à cette fête. Je sais qu'elle le veut. Elle a juste trop peur de me demander. »

« Pourquoi ce serait à elle de te demander ? » Elle passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je réfléchis à cette question. Est-ce seulement envisageable de lui demander ? Pourquoi lui demanderais-je ? C'est elle qui est jalouse. C'est elle qui a passé une journée au lit parce qu'elle pensait que j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est elle qui a des sentiments pour moi. Moi, je ne sais pas encore. Bien sûr, ça m'a fait plaisir qu'elle soit jalouse, mais est-ce que ça veut dire que je l'aime bien ?

« C'est compliqué. Notre passé... ça rend juste les choses plus difficiles. En plus, je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens. Au moins _elle_ elle le sait. Moi non, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai le premier pas. Si elle me veut, il faut qu'elle le demande. C'est aussi simple que ça. » Nous nous arrêtons en entendant un bruit dans le couloir. Je jette un œil vers ma porte, mais rien ne se passe et le bruit ne se reproduit pas.

« Alors, tu n'es pas sûr de l'aimer ? »

« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. »

« Elle est jolie. »

« Elle est belle. » Je fixe le plafond, en l'imaginant. Ses longs cheveux bruns encadrant son visage, qui se sont beaucoup plus disciplinés depuis depuis Poudlard. Ses grands yeux marrons emplis de détermination. Ses belles lèvres roses. Sa peau pâle couleur crème qui va si bien à son petit visage rond. « Mais la beauté ne suffit pas pour qu'une relation marche. »

« Tu ne sais rien sur elle ? »

« Pas vraiment. Elle ne lève pas assez la tête de ses bouquins pour qu'on puisse la connaître. »

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais justement quelqu'un pour parler de littérature ? Elle a l'air idéale pour ça. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Cat. Notre passé n'est pas glorieux. J'ai été méchant pendant longtemps avec elle. Je le regrette maintenant, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va effacer tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas faire le premier pas, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas les couilles de me montrer faible en face d'elle après la manière dont je l'ai traitée. »

Un petit _bam_ vient de la porte, comme si quelqu'un s'y était cogné. Je me lève et vais à la porte, sans vraiment savoir si j'ai entendu des pas de l'autre côté. J'ouvre la porte et en entend une autre se fermer quand je sors dans le couloir. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir laquelle c'était. Je retourne dans la chambre et referme la porte derrière moi. Cat me regarde avec de grands yeux, les sourcils froncés. Je reste debout un moment avant de dire l'évidence.

« On nous écoutait. »


	6. La Fête de Draco Partie 1

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1**

Note de la traductrice : Les vacances terminées, je reprends mes traductions ! Les chapitres à venir sont assez géniaux, alors j'ai hâte de les traduire ! Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer celui-là. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre Six : La Fête de Draco, Partie 1**

Hermione Granger

Je suis dans une pièce inconnue. Je passe devant un miroir et suis époustouflée par ma propre apparence. Mes cheveux flottent doucement autour de mon visage en de longues boucles. J'examine ce que je porte. Je suis agréablement surprise de voir une longue robe de velours sans bretelles, vert émeraude, avec un corset lacé à l'avant et à l'arrière. La robe est si serrée que j'ai du mal à respirer, et ma poitrine est compressée, mais elle retombe parfaitement sur mon corps. Je décide de reporter mon attention sur cette pièce. Je suis clairement en train de rêver, alors cette pièce doit être tout droit sortie de mon imagination, mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de croire que tout cela est réel, et que je dois trouver où je suis. La pièce abandonnée a des murs de pierre et une grande cheminée allumée. Les flammes projettent des ombres chaudes sur les murs, qui atténuent l'atmosphère glaciale. De grands canapés de cuir noir se font face devant la cheminée. De petites lampes vertes sont disposées autour de la pièce. Je vais à la fenêtre et comprends que je suis _dans_ le Lac Noir. L'eau sombre est emplie de créatures magiques, belles et terrifiantes, qui nagent librement. Un Strangulot passe à côté de la fenêtre. Quelques sirènes sont visibles de loin. Mon ventre se tord lorsque je me rends compte que je suis dans la salle commune des Serpentards, à Poudlard. Un parfum reconnaissable atteint mes narines, m'indiquant que quelqu'un est derrière moi. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attire à lui. Il me caresse sensuellement tandis que ses lèvres effleurent mon oreille.

« Retourne toi, » me murmure Draco Malfoy à l'oreille, d'une voix grave et séduisante qui me fait frissonner. Je ressens sa voix au fond de moi. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Mon cœur loupe un battement quand j'aperçois la pleine lune de ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds sont en pagaille, dans un style décontracté. Il sourit en voyant ma robe, ce qu'il voit semble lui plaire. Je prends un moment pour observer sa chemise serrée et sa veste noires que je lui ai déjà vus porter dans la vrai vie. Je le regarde dans les yeux, qui m'observent attentivement et sont emplis d'amusement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » murmure-je. « Embrasse-moi, sombre crétin. »

Sans aucune hésitation, il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mon gémissement me surprend moi-même. Il semble intrigué par ma réaction, et m'embrasse de plus belle. Il me plaque contre le mur. Il agrippe mes mains et les tient au-dessus de ma tête, contre le mur. Il me laisse me débattre doucement, tenant mes deux mains d'une seule. Il mordille et passe sa langue dans mon cou. Je tente de cacher mon excitation, ce qui ne la rend que plus évidente. Sa main libre griffe le corset de ma robe. J'aimerais libérer mes mains pour retirer ses vêtements, mais sa poigne reste ferme. Son baiser, son parfum, mon emprisonnement, la chaleur de son corps et les battements de mon cœur sont si vivifiants. Je suis tellement prise par le baiser que je ne remarque que ma robe est délacée que quand une brise fraîche parcourt ma peau. Sa main libre caresse ma peau et s'arrête au-dessus de mon cœur. Je sais qu'il peut sentir ses battements rapides contre sa main. Tandis qu'il couvre mon cou de baisers, je me force à garder les yeux fermés et à ne pas le regarder. Sans aucun effort, il me porte jusqu'au sofa de cuir et m'allonge. Il se penche au-dessus de moi. Mes mains enfin libres, je commence à retirer ses vêtements, enlevant la veste et ouvrant sa chemise. Il laisse ses vêtements tomber au sol à côté de nous. Le désir dans ses yeux va me rendre folle. Je l'observe et ma respiration se coupe. Il rit un rire grave et sensuel.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Granger ? » Il reste là, me permettant de l'admirer. Je hoche la tête, incapable de parler. J'ai envie d'être dans ses bras. Son ventre et sa poitrine sont parfaitement sculptés. Je tends une main vers lui. Il sourit et avance d'un pas pour que je puisse l'atteindre. Je passe ma main contre sa peau et ses muscles durs comme de la pierre, mais si chauds. Le désir devient écrasant. Je le tire au-dessus de moi, le voulant désespérément. Je commence à mordiller et suçoter son cou, savourant le goût délicieux de sa peau. Il me chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, augmentant encore mon désir.

Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, allongée dans mon lit. Mon réveil sonne à côté de moi, détruisant tout mon rêve. J'essaie de calmer ma respiration. J'aperçois le lit vide de Ginny. Elle doit être déjà partie. La fête de Draco est aujourd'hui. Il a demandé à Ron et à Ginny de ne pas venir, comme cadeau commun, ce qu'ils ont accepté avec plaisir. Mais il n'a pas demandé à Harry de partir, alors il y va. Je suppose qu'Harry et moi allons y aller ensemble. Je m'extirpe de mon lit et me traîne à la salle de bain. Je me brosse les dents et saute dans la douche. L'eau qui coule sur mon visage me réveille et fait disparaître toute preuve de mon rêve. Je reste sous la douche, essayant de séparer le rêve de la réalité. Je me lave les cheveux et le visage, puis le corps avec un savon à l'odeur agréable. Je décide de ne pas utiliser de rasoir, mais de m'épiler avec un sort, pour être sûre que chaque partie de mon corps est douce et correctement épilée. Lorsque j'arrête l'eau et sors de la douce, l'air me semble glacial. Je m'enroule dans ma serviette et sèche mes cheveux avec un sort avant de retourner dans ma chambre.

J'enfile des sous-vêtements noirs et me dirige vers mon armoire. Je souris en retrouvant la robe noire asymétrique que j'ai achetée avec Ginny quelques mois plus tôt. Ce n'est pas une longue robe vert émeraude, mais je l'aime beaucoup. La robe est aussi près de mon corps que dans mes souvenirs, et s'arrête au milieu de mes cuisses. La manche de mon bras droit s'arrête à mon coude. Je me tends un peu en remarquant que l'autre côté sans manche m'expose plus que je ne l'ai jamais été, mais ça n'est pas très difficile. Je peux sentir mes cheveux sur mon épaule gauche et sur le haut de ma poitrine. Je fixe un instant mes cheveux et mon visage. Je mets un peignoir pour que personne, et surtout pas Draco ne voit ma robe avant la fête. Je sors de ma chambre et frappe à la porte de Cat. Elle ouvre immédiatement.

« Salut, Hermione! » Ses cheveux rouges retombent élégamment sur ses épaules. Sa longue robe argenté miroite sur le sol de la chambre et du couloir. Sa robe n'est retenue que par deux fines bretelles. Elle m'invite à entrer. Quand elle se retourne, je remarque que sa robe est dos nu. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et avance dans la chambre.

« J'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider, » lui dis-je nerveusement. « C'est Ginny qui m'aide d'habitude, pour mes cheveux et mon maquillage, mais Ron est elle sont chez leurs parents aujourd'hui. »

« N'en dis pas plus. J'adorerais t'aider. » Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir devant le miroir. Elle passe les doigts dans mes cheveux en regardant mon reflet. « Alors, tu veux que je te fasse une coupe que _tu_ aimes.. ou que Draco aimera ? »

« Quoi ?! » m'exclame-je. Je deviens rouge, comme si mon rêve transparaissait sur mon visage. Mon cœur bat à toute allure, et j'essaie de trouver une réponse intelligente.

« Hermione, si je vais avec lui à cette fête, c'est uniquement parce que tu ne lui as pas encore demandé. » Elle brosse mes cheveux en parlant.

« Harry vous a entendu parler hier soir, il m'a tout dit. » Je me rappelle encore Harry qui fait irruption dans ma chambre et me demande si on peut parler. Il m'a dit tout ce qu'il a entendu. Il était surpris que Draco ait dit que j'étais belle. Je sais qu'il veut que je fasse le premier pas, mais j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à prendre ce risque. Il est imprévisible, ce qui veut dire que la seule chose que je_ peux_ prédire, c'est que j'aurai le cœur brisé. Mais Harry à raison : je dois essayer. Je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à regretter, à me demander ce qui aurait pu arriver si je n'avais pas été effrayée par la vie.

« Alors c'était lui, » dit Cat pour elle-même. Elle commence à lisser mes cheveux, puis prend une mèche du côté droit et l'accroche en arrière. « Il préférera tes cheveux détachés, pour pouvoir passer sa main dedans s'il en a envie. »

Je ne réponds pas, trop nerveuse pour admettre que je veux sentir sa main dans mes cheveux. Je me sens stupide, rien qu'à cette idée. En plus, je me sens nettement moins attirante que Cat. Ses cheveux rouges sont uniques et me font me sentir banale. Et ma robe n'est pas aussi somptueuse que la sienne. Je me sens vraiment nerveuse, maintenant. Comment suis-je censée rivaliser avec ça ? Je ne suis pas aussi belle que Cat. Je ne suis pas... expérimentée, comme toutes ces Serpentards. Je suis juste moi-même. Je suis juste Hermione. J'observe Cat tandis qu'elle m'applique de l'eye-liner noir. Je cligne des yeux quand elle me met du mascara. Elle s'assure de ne pas me mettre du maquillage trop sombre, pour que je n'ai pas l'air trop maquillée. Elle m'appliquer un peu d'ombre à paupière doré, et mes yeux semblent plus grand et plus fascinants. Elle recule et m'examine.

« Voilà, » dit-elle finalement. « Tu es parfaire. Allez, tu devrais descendre. Les invités commencent déjà à arriver. »

« On se retrouve en bas. »

« D'accord. » Elle sort de la chambre et descend à la fête. Je retourne dans ma chambre. Je me force à prendre de grandes inspirations pour me calmer. Harry est déjà dans ma chambre, dans un costume noir et une chemise violette. Je lui souris. Tout lui va. Il observe mon peignoir et rit.

« Tu portes un peignoir ? Eh bien, tu vas te démarquer. Heureusement que je n'ai pas honte pour toi. »

« Voyons Harry ! Je ne vais pas garder ce peignoir ! » ris-je avec lui, même si je suis anxieuse. Je retire mon peignoir et le jette sur mon lit. J'enfile rapidement mes talons noirs et fais face à Harry.

« Tu es parfaite, Hermione. Madame ? » Il me tend son bras. Je souris et le prends. Nous descendons les escaliers. La pièce est déjà pleine de monde. Elle est décorés de ballons argentées et verts et de fleurs. Beaucoup d'invités se retournent quand nous arrivons. Il y a beaucoup de personnes que je connais de Poudlard et du Ministère. Je peux voir McGonagall d'ici. Au milieu de la foule, Lucius et Narcissa sont avec leur fils. Je suis sciée par la longue robe noire en soie de Narcissa. Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire à quel point elle est belle. Mais mon attention ne s'attarde pas longtemps sur elle. Draco est à côté d'elle, tourné vers moi, avec les mêmes habits que dans mon rêve. Cat est à son bras, à écouter en souriant les histoires sur son enfance.

« Pouvez-vous croire que nous avons fait un si beau garçon ?! » s'exclame Narcissa. Cat me voit et me fait signe. Harry le remarque et me pousse vers eux. Je lutte pour garder mes distances.

« C'est bon, Cissa, arrête. » dit Lucius. « Tu embarrasse Draco. »

« Vous embarrassez tous les deux Draco. » chuchote Draco pour lui-même. Il va saluer quelques amis dans un coin, avec Cat. Il rit de beau cœur, ce qui me serre le cœur. Le son de son rire traverse la pièce et atteint mes oreilles. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer. Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Je me demande s'ils sont aussi doux que je l'imagine. Draco s'excuse auprès du groupe et se retrouve seul. Je regarde Harry, qui lève un sourcil.

« Suis-le, » me murmure Harry en me poussant dans la direction où Draco a disparu. Ce que je fais. Je passe la porte et me retrouve dans le jardin du Manoir. Toutes les fleurs ont éclos, ce qui ajoute de magnifiques couleurs à tout l'endroit. Tous les arbres sont illuminés de petites lumières blanches, comme pour Noël. Je fais quelques pas le long du sentier en pierre. Il y a trois grandes fontaines dans le jardin, qui remplissent l'atmosphère du doux bruit de l'eau qui coule. Je regarde un peu partout devant moi, mais Draco n'est nulle part.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? » me dit Draco derrière moi. Mon cœur fait un bond au son de sa voix. Elle se répand en moi comme du miel. Je me retourne pour apercevoir son sourire tandis qu'il s'avance. Il peut sentir mon angoisse comme un requin sent l'odeur du sang. « Je sais que tu m'observais. Comment aurais-tu pu me suivre ici, sinon ? Tu es très belle, au fait. »

Je m'étouffe. « Depuis quand Draco Malfoy est-il intéressé par la beauté ? »

« Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. » répond-t-il simplement, sans hésitation. Je le fixe comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Je sais que c'est ce que je veux, mais mon esprit n'arrive pas à oublier qu'il est censé être méchant avec moi. C'est la dernière personne dont j'aurais pensé être amoureuse. Son sourire se transforme en confusion. « Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça? »

« Oh, allez ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?! »

« La seule chose bizarre par ici, c'est toi. »

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, quand on repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ? »

Son regard se voile un moment. Il me regarde de nouveau en souriant. « Je trouve ça bizarre que tu aies peur de simplement me demander quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Granger ? La petite fille a peur d'avoir le cœur brisé ? »

« Au moins moi j'ai un cœur ! » lui lance-je. Au lieu d'être offensé, son sourire s'agrandit. Ça lui plaît ? Après réflexion, je me rend compte que ça me plaît aussi. Se disputer comme ça. Ça ne veut pas dire grand chose. Ça nous amuse juste. Il marche lentement vers moi, en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Aïe ! C'était en dessous de la ceinture ça. On ne frappe qu'au dessus, Granger. » Il met ses poings devant son torse, comme si nous nous battions. Je le regarde et sens la peur monter. J'essaie de passer à côté de lui pour rentrer, mais il me bloque le chemin. « Oh, non ! Tu ne vas nulle part ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » Je réalise que ma question est stupide car c'est moi qui l'ai suivi. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tout ça me dépasse. Je ne veux pas l'aimer. Je ne crois pas être prête à aimer qui que ce soit.

« Je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu me dises que tu ne_ m'aimes pas_. »

« J-je ne peux pas faire ça. » C'en est trop. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Je veux juste courir me cacher. Je ne peux pas lui faire face. Ce n'est pas bien ! Mon angoisse monte dans mon ventre. Peut être que je réagis trop à tout ça. Mais l'idée d'être amoureuse de quelqu'un, surtout de lui, me terrifie à un point inimaginable.

« C'est ridicule ! » Draco tend son bras vers moi. « J'ai vu la manière dont tu me regardes ! Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas simplement tes sentiments ?! »

« Draco, » est tout ce que je réussis à dire. Je ne lui en veux pas d'être frustré. Je le suis aussi. J'aimerais pouvoir gérer tout ça. J'aimerais ne pas être effrayée. J'aimerais ne pas l'aimer du tout. Je ne peux pas ignorer notre passé. Je veux, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas ignorer ma peur, à l'idée qu'il me brise le cœur. Je regarde le jardin pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui me brûlent les yeux. Je veux plus que tout me laisser aller dans ses bras, mais j'ai trop peur... et il le sait. Je soupire et essaie à nouveau de partir, mais il me retiens encore. « Je dois y aller ! »

« Non ! N'évite pas la question, Granger. » Il s'approche de moi, si près que je ne peux plus dire quel battement de cœur est le mien, et lequel est le sien. Je veux reculer, mais mon corps ne m'obéit pas. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, avec un regard qui fait trembler mes jambes. « Est-ce que tu m'aimes? »

« S'il te plaît. Ne fais pas ça. » m'entends-je le supplier, même si tout ce que je veux dire, c'est oui. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que je puisse lui dire que je l'aime, et qu'il me repousse. Ça me ferait plus mal que n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais quand je le regarde, c'est lui qui a l'air blessé. Il recule comme si je l'avais frappé. Ses lèvres tremblent tandis qu'ils essaient de trouver les bons mots.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'admets pas ? » sa voix est faible et tremblante. « Est-ce que t-tu as honte ? »

« Non ! » réponds-je immédiatement, horrifiée par ces mots et son expression blessée. Je m'approche de lui, incapable de supporter de le voir comme ça. Mais je n'arrive pas à le toucher. Je sais que si je le touche, je n'arriverai plus à partir. Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Je ne peux pas lui dire que je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je ne pense pas que ça lui plairait beaucoup. « J'ai peur. »

Son expression change, plus compréhensive. Il attrape ma main avant que je ne puisse m'écarter. Un frisson me parcourt à ce toucher. Je me retiens de pleurer, tellement mon désir pour lui est fort. J'essaie juste d'ignorer tout ce que je ressens. Il me masse la main de son pouce. « Peur de quoi? »

« De toi. De tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver. Je _déteste_ ne pas savoir ! »

« Pourquoi devrais-tu toujours tout savoir ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas simplement... t'apprendre ? » Il me fixe tellement que je sais ce qui va arriver. J'essaie de reculer, mais sa poigne est trop forte et son mouvement trop rapide. Ses lèvres se glissent contre les miennes comme une vague sur le rivage. J'ai l'impression de tomber. Je sais que je devrais m'éloigner, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sa respiration est aussi saccadée que la mienne. Incapable de les retenir, mes sentiments explosent hors de mon cœur comme si une barrière avait éclaté, me forçant à l'embrasser en retour. Ses lèvres sont plus pleines que dans mon rêves, et incroyablement douces contre les miennes. Si douces. Aucun baiser n'avait été si doux. Il lâche ma main pour placer les siennes sur mes hanches, m'agrippant fermement et m'attirant à lui. Je croise mes mains dans sa nuque pour passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Nos corps semblent se fondre l'un dans l'autre, parfaitement, comme une clé et une serrure. Sa passion se sent dans son baiser, comme si nos cœurs parlaient sur nos lèvres. Il lève la tête, rompant le baiser. Jusque dans mon âme, je ressens que c'est plus que ça. C'était une partie de moi, en cet instant. Nous restons là, mon front contre le sien, à récupérer notre souffle. Je m'éloigne, et il est difficile de tenir debout.

« Tu devrais aller retrouver ta petite amie officielle. » murmure-je, à bout de souffle.

« Donne lui juste une minute et elle va- » Il est coupé dans sa phrase par la porte qui s'ouvre derrière lui, et Cat qui fait irruption.

« Te voilà ! » s'exclame Cat en voyant Draco.

« -elle va nous trouver, » finit Draco en se retournant. « Ma mère me cherche ? »

Elle secoue la tête et prend son bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur. « Ton père. Il- »

« Draco ! » dit la voix de Lucius avant d'apparaître à la porte. Mon cœur s'arrête. Draco se tend tandis que son père observe la situation. Personne n'ose bouger avant que Lucius ne dise quelque chose. Il reste silencieux à me fixer intensément. Je me force à regarder droit dans ses yeux gris. Mais je me sens faiblir, quand je remarque à quel point ils ressemblent à ceux de Draco. Je remarque le coin des lèvres de Lucius se redresser imperceptiblement. Finalement, son attention se porte sur Draco, qui fixe le sol. « Mesdames, pourriez-vous nous excusez ? Je voudrais parler à mon fils... seul. »

Cat et moi passons à côté de Lucius pour rentrer, et fermons la porte derrière nous. Nous nous regardons innocemment avant de plaquer toutes les deux notre oreille contre la porte. Nous écoutons attentivement pour saisir chaque mot. C'est difficile de se concentrer sur cette conversation, car les bruits de la fête viennent de la pièce d'à côté. Une belle musique douce. Les bavardages des invités dans une conversation plaisante, où on demande le travail de l'autre, où on partage les histoires d'enfance de Draco. Je me force à me concentrer sur la voix de Lucius Malfoy.

« Tu crois _réellement_ que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demande Lucius d'une voix grave et lente. J'aimerais voir leurs visages.

« C'est juste arrivé, Père, » la voix de Draco me parvient de l'autre côté de la porte. « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que c'était une erreur ? Ça n'en était pas une. »

« Et donc, Draco ? Tu vas me dire que tu l'aimes ? Que tout ce que nous t'avons inculqué n'a servi à rien, parce que cette fille est celle qu'il te faut ? » sa voix est coupante, mais avec une nuance d'autre chose que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Je voudrais vraiment voir l'expression de son visage. Mon cœur se serre tandis que j'attends la réponse de Draco.

« Je ne sais pas. Ça pourrait être le cas. » Mon cœur bat à toute allure. J'ai l'impression que mon corps et tout le monde qu'il y a autour se sont effondrés. Que veulent dire ces mots ? Peut-être que je suis toujours en train de rêver. « Je suppose que tu n'aimes pas la tournure des événements. Mais ces valeurs n'ont jamais été les nôtres, n'ont jamais été les miennes. C'étaient les tiennes. J'ai essayé de t'en parler, mais tu ne m'écoutais pas. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'abandonne. »

« Oh, tu abandonnes alors ? Évidemment. Merlin, Draco ! Si on me donnait un gallion à chaque fois que tu abandonnais, je pourrais- »

« TU POURRAIS PAYER CETTE FÊTE, C'EST CA ?! » La voix de Draco se brise, comme s'il pleurait. Suit un long silence. Je me sens mal de me mettre entre eux comme ça. Ça a toujours été assez difficile entre eux, sans que je me rajoute au milieu. Que dois-je faire ? Rester loin de Draco pour que son père soit content ? Je ne serais pas assez forte pour ça. Essayer de parler moi-même à Lucius ? Je ne comprends pas. Il ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes avec moi depuis que je suis ici. Pourquoi est-il soudainement si énervé ? J'entends Lucius pousser un long soupir.

« Draco, écoute moi. Tu- » La voix de Lucius, calmée, faiblit tandis que je m'éloigne de la porte. Je ne peux plus écouter ça. Cat court après moi. Harry me remarque immédiatement et s'approche de moi.

« Hermione, attends ! » demande Cat. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Hermione ! » Harry m'agrippe le bras et m'observe. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? »

« C'était une erreur ! » crie-je, les larmes aux yeux. « Tout ça, c'était une erreur ! Je ne peux pas me mettre en travers de Draco et de son père ! Peut-être que c'est mieux pour lui si je... reste loin de lui. »

« Non ! » s'écrie Cat. Je fixe le sol. La tête me tourne et je me sens malade. L'idée de rester loin de lui est terrifiante. Je l'aime. Mais je sais aussi à quel point il aime son père. Je ne peux pas me mettre entre eux. Personne n'a dit que le bon choix était toujours le plus facile à faire. Et je suis sûre... enfin peut-être sûre... non. Est-ce que je suis sûre que c'est le bon choix ? Comment suis-je censée savoir quel est le bon choix ? « Hermione, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ça va le détruire ! Penses-y sérieusement ! »

Je reste à l'une des fenêtres du manoir, à regarder le jardin. Lucius et Draco sont toujours là. Je ne peux voir que le haut de leur tête, même en essayant de distinguer leurs visages. Puis Draco rentre, laissant Lucius dans le jardin. J'entends des pas derrière moi et me retourne rapidement. J'ai un creu au ventre en voyant celui qui se tient devant moi. Je recule jusqu'à ce que je heurte la fenêtre.

« Cormac ? » je lui lance un regard de dégoût. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la fête de Noël de Slughorn, en sixième année. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Aucune fête ne se fait sans moi, » dit Cormac. « Alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer voir. Je t'ai vue venir ici. C'est le moment parfait pour une petite réunion, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Je devrais retourner à la fête. »

« Pourquoi se presser ? » Il s'avance vers moi. Je tente de reculer, mais je ne suis pas assez rapide. Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes, et me donnent la nausée. Après une longue et douloureuse minute ou je n'arrive pas à m'échapper, il s'écarte. Je saisi cette occasion pour le frapper aussi fort que je le peux au visage. Je grogne de dégoût avant de sortir de la pièce, furieuse.


	7. La Fête de Draco Partie 2

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1**

Note de la traductrice : Encore un chapitre de fait ! Pour tout vous dire, je suis un peu débordée en ce moment. Avec les concours blancs qui arrivent, je mettrai sans doute un peu plus de temps entre les chapitres, mais ce n'est que provisoire ! D'autant plus qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus intéressant, alors je ne vous priverais tout de même pas de ça ! Bonne lecture! ^^

**Chapitre sept : La Fête de Draco, Partie 2**

Draco Malfoy

« TU POURRAIS PAYER POUR CETTE FÊTE, C'EST CA ?! » lance-je à mon père d'un ton coupant, tandis que ma voix se brise. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Nous restons là en silence, tous deux choqués par mon cri. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé comme ça avant. Je n'ose pas dire un mot de plus avant lui. Je me prépare au pire. En temps normal, je ne lui aurais pas crié dessus comme ça, mais ce ne sont pas des circonstances normales. Je serais idiot d'ignorer la vérité. : Ce baiser a tout changé. Mon père soupire et ses traits se détendent.

« Draco, écoute moi, » dit Père calmement. « Tu m'as mal compris. Je me suis peut-être énervé rapidement. J'ai réagi trop vite, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Les valeurs auxquelles je faisais références ne sont pas celles du sang. Je dois admettre que j'ai été jaloux. On dirait que tout le monde est au courant de ta vie avant moi. Je sais que je ne mérite pas vraiment cette place dans ta vie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas en faire partie. Quand Astoria t'a trompé, tu l'as dit à ta mère, mais pas à moi. Quand tu as fait semblant d'être avec Cat, tu l'as dit à Blaise mais pas à moi. Maintenant tu es amoureux et tu ne me l'as pas dit. »

« _Je_ ne savais même pas que je l'aimais deux minutes avant que tu arrives ! » me défends-je. Mais je n'ai pas d'excuses pour ses autres reproches. J'avance d'un pas. « Écoute, Papa, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit. J'ai essayé de te dire les choses. J'aimerais_ tellement_ te plaire, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors j'ai peur que, quand quelque chose de mal arrive, tu me dises ''je te l'avais bien dit''. Et quand quelque chose de bien arrive, j'ai peur que tu me fasses me sentir mal par rapport à ça. Je ne savais pas que c'était important pour toi. Je ne savais pas que ça te blesserait. Je suis désolé. Mais ça va dans les deux sens, tu sais. Si tu veux faire partie de ma vie, il faut que tu ravale ta fierté, et que tu apprennes à _ressentir_ les choses. »

Il réfléchit à ce que j'ai dit, avec un regard triste. Je suis soulagé de lui avoir enfin tout dit. J'avais toujours trop peur de sa réaction pour le lui dire. Il tend son bras comme s'il voulait me toucher, mais change d'avis et le relaisse tomber le long de son corps. « Écoute, Draco, je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant mais... tu es la _meilleure_ partie de moi. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu _n'es pas_ moi. Tu es encore mieux. Vraiment mieux. Et peut être que ça m'a pris du temps pour ravaler ma fierté et m'en rendre compte, mais je le vois maintenant. Je te vois, Draco, et je suis fier de toi. »

« Fier de moi pourquoi ? » Je n'ai pas pu le faire. Je n'ai pu faire aucune des choses qu'il m'a demandées. « Je suis un lâche... c'est ce que tout le monde pense. »

« Un lâche, c'est ce que _tu_ crois ? Tu crois qu'un_ lâche_ aurait fait ce que toi tu as fait ? Tu crois qu'un lâche se mettrait en danger pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu aurais dû rester loin de ça. Tu as eu une occasion d'écarter de ta vie tous les dangers, mais tu es resté pour ta mère. Un lâche n'aurait pas fait ça. Tu es plus fort que tu le penses. »

Je réalise que je retenais ma respiration. Mon père tend la main pour essuyer l'une de mes larmes. Je me sens nul de pleurer, mais il n'a jamais rien dit de positif à mon sujet. Nous restons là à nous regarder attentivement, plus attentivement qu'auparavant. Il me regarde comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Mère m'a raconté qu'il jouait avec moi quand j'étais bébé. J'aimerais me rappeler de ces choses. Elle m'a dit qu'il me montrait sans honte à quel point il m'aimait. À cette époque, je pensais qu'elle disait juste ça pour que je me sente mieux. Mais maintenant, quand je vois ce regard, je n'en suis plus sûr.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je pense à ça, » commence Père, « mais si Severus était là, il me dirait que ça ne vaut pas le coup. Toutes ces attentes et ces valeurs ne valent pas le coup. Il te dirait de ne pas laisser cette fille te glisser entre les doigts. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demande-je.

« Disons que lui aussi, il avait un secret. Suis la, Draco. »

J'hésite un moment, comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise que c'était une blague, puis je rentre. Je parcours tous les invités du regard, mais je ne la vois nulle part. Quand je trouve Potter, je me fraye un passage vers lui. J'attrape le bras de Potter « Hé, Potter ! Où est Granger ? »

« Hum, elle est montée il y a deux minutes, » répond Potter. Sans rien ajouter, je cours à l'étage et cherche dans toutes les pièces. Elle n'est pas là. Je commence à douter lorsque j'entends des voix. Je ne peux pas distinguer ce qu'ils disent. Je suis le son.

« Pourquoi se presser ? » dit une voix masculine que je ne connais pas. Je me faufile plus près et jette un œil vers eux. Et je tombe sur Hermione en train d'embrasser un inconnu. Mon cœur se brise et se répand sur le sol. Je fais immédiatement demi-tour et redescends. Je me sens malade. Bordel, c'est _moi _qu'elle embrassait quelques minutes avant, non ? Je n'ai pas_ imaginé _la scène, si ? Alors qui est ce putain de connard qui l'a eue aussi vite ?! Peut-être qu'elle m'a embrassé uniquement pour que je ne m'y retrouve plus. Comme une revanche de tous mes mauvais traitements. Je ne la croyais pas capable de faire ça, mais je ne devais pas vraiment la connaître. Je traverse la fête et sort par la porte de devant. Où est-ce que je peux aller ? Je n'ai nulle part d'autre que ma maison. Je m'effondre sur le sol devant la porte. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains, en me demandant ce que je vais faire maintenant. J'entends des bruissements à côté de moi et je lève la tête. Mon père est assis à ma gauche et ma mère à ma droite. Ma mère me prend dans ses bras, et je me sens déjà un peu mieux. À ma grande surprise, mon père me prend la main.

« Papa ? » dis-je d'une voix brisée. « Tu as dit que Snape avait un secret. Un secret qui me disait de me battre pour elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Père soupire à côté de moi. « Après la mort de Severus, j'ai dû m'occuper de pas mal de choses. J'ai trouvé des lettres qu'il avait écrites, mais jamais envoyées. Il était amoureux d'une Griffondor née-moldue... comme toi. Et elle était aussi probablement la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. »

« Mais il ne l'a jamais eue? »

« Non. Elle s'est mariée avec quelqu'un d'autre... son ennemi d'ailleurs. »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? » J'attends ma réponse en silence. C'est bizarre d'imaginer Snape amoureux. Il était comme mon oncle et je ne l'ai jamais su. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais aimé Granger... parce qu'elle lui rappelait la femme qu'il aimait. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette femme avant. S'il l'aimait autant, pourquoi n'en a-t-il jamais parlé ?

« Lily Potter est morte. »

Mon ventre se tord à ces mots. Snape était amoureux de la mère de Harry ?! C'en est plus que je peux supporter. Tout ce que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui... tout ce que j'ai vu... ça ne me semble pas réel. J'aimerais pouvoir recommencer toute la journée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Draco ? » me demande Père fermement.

« Elle est avec un mec que je n'ai jamais vu avant... même si c'était difficile de voir son visage quand il était avec elle. » Je soupire en repensant à notre moment dans le jardin. « Je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, j'étais sûr de moi. Je pensais qu'elle... qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? »

« Te battre pour elle, » me dit Mère immédiatement.

« Je ne veux pas me battre pour elle. Je ne veux pas la gagner. Je veux qu'elle me choisisse parce qu'elle le veut, pas parce que je suis son second choix. »

« Tout va bien se passer. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je ne le sais pas. Mais je suis ta mère... et je te le dis. » Elle caresse doucement mes cheveux. « Mais tu sais que ton père et moi, nous serons toujours là, contre vents et marées »

« Alors aujourd'hui est un jour de bourrasques. Ou de marée. De vent ? Attends, lequel est censé être le mauvais ? » dis-je, confus. Ils rient et me serrent contre eux. Il y a au moins une chose de bien cette nuit : j'ai retrouvé mon père. Je n'ai peut être pas eu ce que j'attendais de cette journée, mais j'ai eu quelque chose que je veux depuis toujours. Je reste assis entre eux. Tant que je serai entre eux, je serai en sécurité. Du moins, c'est ce que maman me disait quand je faisais un cauchemar. J'aimerais pouvoir rester toujours là. La dernière chose que je veux est retourner à cette fête. Je me demande si elle est toujours là-haut avec ce mec. Malheureusement, mes parents me lâchent. Sans leur barrière, j'ai immédiatement la nausée et mon cœur se serre.

« Alors, Draco, » demande Maman, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux rentrer ? Ou on peut aller autre part. Aujourd'hui, c'est ta journée. »

« Ce qui n'est pas très différent d'hier, ou du jour d'avant, ou du jour encore avant, ou du jour- » marmonne Père avec amusement.

« PAPA ! » lui crie-je en riant. Je me relève difficilement. Mes parents sont debout à mes côtés. Je prends une grande inspiration, et décide de juste ignorer tout ça et profiter de ma journée. Nous rentrons dans le manoir. Malheureusement, les invités ont remarqué que nous étions dehors. Maman trouve une excuse qu'elle annonce à tout le monde. Je vois Cat me faire signe à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand je la rejoins, je me force à ignorer Granger en passant à côté d'elle. L'homme mystérieux n'est pas avec elle. Quand je suis à portée de bras de Cat, elle me tire vers elle. Nous nous réfugions dans une pièce vide, à l'écart de la fête et du bruit. La seconde où la porte se ferme, j'explose et lui raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ferait quelque chose comme ça, » dit-elle quand j'ai terminé.

« Eh bien, c'est une personne complexe. »

« Toi aussi. Tu agis comme si tu ne te souciais de rien, mais c'est faux. Tu caches tes véritables sentiments en étant arrogant et cruel, mais tu as bon cœur. »

« Si j'agis comme si je n'avais pas de cœur, on ne pourra pas encore me le briser. »

« Encore ? Q-qui te l'a déjà brisé? »

« Je sortais avec elle. Elle s'appelait Astoria Greengrass. Ses parents préparaient notre mariage et me considéraient comme leur fils lorsque j'ai découvert que ça faisait un moment qu'elle me trompait. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Toute cette relation était une perte de temps. Ça ne me manque pas. »

« Le fait que quelque chose ne te manque pas ne veut pas dire que tu n'en as pas besoin. »

« J'ai besoin d'être tranquille. Dis à mes parents que je m'allonge pour une heure ou deux. » Je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce. Je me traîne dans les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. Je m'effondre sur le lit. Je m'enfouis dans mon oreiller, en espérant que si je m'endors, toute cette journée va disparaître comme un rêve. Je peux toujours entendre les mots de Cat dans ma tête :_ Le fait que quelque chose ne te manque pas ne veut pas dire que tu n'en as pas besoin._ J'essaie de me vider la tête, mais je pense toujours à Granger. Je ne comprends toujours pas. J'ai vu ses sentiments pour moi quand on s'est embrassés. Je sais que ça signifiait quelque chose pour elle. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle embrassé ce mec ? Et c'est qui d'ailleurs ? S'ils étaient ensemble, je l'aurais déjà vu dans le coin. Pourquoi m'embrasserait-elle si elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Aïe, j'ai mal à la tête. Mes paupières sont lourdes et mon corps se relâche. Si seulement mon esprit pouvait se calmer. Mais même avec toutes ces réflexions, je finis par arriver à m'endormir.

Je commence à rêver. Je marche dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, en pleine nuit. L'air est glacial. Mon corps tremble et frissonne. Mon cœur s'accélère quand je réalise vers où je vais. J'ai ouvert la porte de la tour d'astronomie et monte les escaliers. Tandis que je me tiens là, un éclair vert emplit l'endroit. Je cligne des yeux pour retrouver la vue tandis que la lumière verte faiblit. Je remarque une silhouette sombre devant moi, qui me tourne le dos. Je m'avance vers elle. La lueur de la lune l'éclair, mais je n'arrive pas à voir ce que c'est. On dirait quelqu'un assis par terre, avec une large cape noire. Voldemort ? Snape ? Je plisse les yeux.

« Bonjour, Draco. » dit la silhouette d'une voix familière.

« Granger ? » souffle-je sans y croire.

« Je t'attendais. » Elle se lève et se retourne pour me faire face. Sa beauté est jutse parfaite. Tandis qu'elle s'écarte du mur, je remarque qu'elle ne porte pas de cape. De grandes ailes noires traînent derrière elle. Qu'est-ce que- ?! Mon souffle se coupe et je resté là, étonné et émerveillé. Sa voix... sa présence...sont attirantes, mais aussi terrifiantes. Elle marche vers moi en tendant la main. Je suis incapable de bouger. Il y a quelque chose en elle qui m'effraie. Elle me prend par la taille tandis que ses ailes s'enroulent autour de moi, m'approchant de son corps. Ses ailes sont douces et sa peau est chaude, contrastant avec l'air frais.

« Que veux-tu? »

« C'est toi que je veux, Draco. » Sa voix est comme un murmure. L'entendre dire ainsi mon nom électrifie tout mon corps. Elle lève la main et caresse mon visage. Sa main glisse lentement sur ma joue, puis sur mon cou et sur ma poitrine. Je l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser. Le baiser semble différent de celui que nous avons réellement eu dans le jardin. Je m'écarte pour l'observer, mais la personne que j'embrassais n'est plus Hermione Granger. Je m'étrangle, incapable de dire un mot, tandis qu'Astoria Greengrass se tient devant moi. Elle s'éloigne d'un pas, sans retirer sa main de mon torse.

« Elle ne t'aime pas, Draco, » dit Astoria d'un ton grave et grondant. Elle s'avance de nouveau vers moi, me forçant à être près d'elle. « Personne ne t'aimera jamais. Tu seras seul, Draco... pour toujours. »

Elle me pousse de sa main. Je sens mon corps tomber sur le sol. J'observe la lune tandis que je tombe de la Tour d'Astronomie. L'air froid claque autour de moi, fouette ma peau douloureusement. Le silhouette d'Astoria s'éloigne et faiblit. Au final, mon corps ressent ce que je ressens depuis des années. Au final, je tombe. J'ai l'impression que le sol... la fin... ne viendra jamais. Je continuerai à tomber encore et encore. Tomber seul. Pour toujours. Je regarde autour de moi dans ma chute. Le château est en feu, comme pendant la bataille finale. Je me force à regarder en bas. Le sol se rapproche, rapidement.

« Réveille toi ! Réveille toi ! » m'appelle la voix de Cat, ce qui me ramène à la réalité, dans ma chambre. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Cat au-dessus de moi. « Viens, tu vas tout rater ! »

« Si tu parles du sommeil, tu as raison, » marmonne-je. Je veux continuer à tomber. Le sol était si proche. Qu'y a-t-il à la fin de la chute ?

« Non ! Le gâteau ! Viens ! Il faut _au moins _que tu souffles les bougies ! » Elle agrippe mon bras et me sort du lit. Je la suis sans joie au rez-de -chaussée. Toute la pièce m'attends. Je m'approche du gâteau qui ressemble à un vif d'or géant, recouvert de vingt-deux bougies. Je refuse de regarder les invités. Je ne crois pas que je supporterais de croiser accidentellement _son_ regard. Ma mère me serre contre elle, chassant toute pensée noire de mon esprit.

« Fais un vœu, » insiste-t-elle en prenant ma main. Je me penche vers le gâteau, prêt à faire un vœu. Je souhaite ne plus jamais être seul. Je ferme les yeux, serre la main de ma mère et souffle les vingt-deux bougies. Malheureusement, même dans le monde sorcier, simplement faire un vœu au-dessus des bougies ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une tradition qui permet au gens d'avoir un peu plus d'espoir qu'ils n'en avaient déjà. Il n'y a rien de mal à espérer, je crois... tant qu'on est aussi prêt à être déçu.

Je suis soulagé que la soirée se termine enfin et que les invités partent. Mais je me suis quand même amusé. J'ai dansé avec ma mère, comme à toutes les fêtes. Et j'ai dansé avec Cat et Blaise pour le reste de la soirée. Pendant que nous dansions tous ensemble, j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un vœu et de souffler des bougies. Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai mes parents. J'ai Blaise. Et maintenant j'ai Cat. J'étais aveugle de penser que je n'avais personne autour de moi. Peut-être que je n'ai pas compris comment les relations marchent. Mais la vie n'est pas censée en dépendre. Pourquoi suis-je si triste, en plus ? Je suis jeune. J'ai du temps pour m'inquiéter de l'amour. Et ma vie est déjà pleine de gens qui m'aiment. Le futur pourrait me réserver encore mieux. Et pour le moment, je sais juste que j'ai très envie d'aller m'asseoir dans le petit salon de l'étage. J'ai appris à faire confiance à ce genre d'envies. Ça me mène toujours à quelque chose d'important. Je me précipite vers le salon, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je passe la porte et ris silencieusement. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

« Et nous voilà encore. » dis-je, annonçant ma présence en m'asseyant sur le sofa.

« Nous voilà, oui. » répond Potter. Il est assit au bout du sofa, à ma gauche, en train de fouiller dans un tas de numéros de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Un article attire mon attention. Je me saisis du journal dans la pile. C'est une photo de ma mère et de moi, un peu tendus. La photo de mon père à Azkaban est juste à côté. J'observe ces trois visages, comme s'ils étaient ceux de vieux amis à moi, que je connaissais il y a très longtemps. Potter remarque la photo. « Oh, désolé. Je pensais que j'avais jeté celui-là. »

« Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que tout le monde préférait garder son côté le plus sombre caché ? Ses plus grands regrets enterrés ? Ses souvenirs douloureux invisibles? »

« Oui. »

Je jette le journal dans la cheminée en face de moi. « Les miens sont exposés ici, pour que tout le monde sorcier puisse les voir. »

« Je connais ça. »

« Depuis la guerre, les gens me regardent autrement. Soit comme un connard fini qui a trahi tout le monde, soit comme un pauvre enfant pathétique qui peut se briser à chaque instant. »

« Ceux qui pensent que tu es un connard ne connaissent pas toute l'histoire. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que ce serait d'être à ta place, avec tes choix. Ce qu'ils pensent n'a pas d'importance. Et les autres se sentent juste coupables. Ils savent que tu as vécu des choses horribles. Peut-être qu'ils veulent juste t'aider. »

« Ils ne m'aident pas. Ils me rappellent en permanence les moments les plus douloureux de ma vie. Ce que j'ai perdu. Ce que j'ai failli perdre. Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait, à toi, Harry ? » demande-je en me forçant à utiliser son prénom. Ça a dû lui faire aussi bizarre qu'à moi. Il m'observe, un peu sonné. Puis il se concentre sur ma question. Il doit penser à ses parents en ce moment.

« Ça me ferait souhaiter de pouvoir changer tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on me verra toujours comme un lâche sans cœur et pathétique qui a trahi tout le monde pour devenir un Mangemort. » Je m'étrangle à ces mots, comme si les dire à voix haute était m'enfoncer les ongles dans la poitrine pour m'en arracher le cœur. Parfois j'aimerais revenir en arrière et tout changer. Mais je sais que, tant que la sécurité de ma mère était en jeu, je n'aurais rien fait différemment.

« Je ne te vois pas comme ça, Draco. » Le regard de Potter a quelque chose de réconfortant. Je sens qu'il est sincère.

« Je sais, Potter. Tu es bien le seul. » A cet instant, tout semble changer entre nous. Il ne ressemble plus à mon vieux rival d'école maintenant. Il ressemble à quelqu'un qui me comprend. Qui comprend ce que je ressens. Quelqu'un qui croit en moi. Et cela vaut plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Tu veux entendre un truc bizarre ? »

« Parce que notre discussion était censée être _normale_ ? »

« Je te considère comme un ami. » Il me regarde innocemment. Harry Potter_ me_ considère comme son ami ?! Juste quand je pensais que ma journée ne pouvait pas être plus étrange. Franchement, je suis content qu'il me considère comme un ami. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir qu'il le sache. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, être son ami ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir traîner aussi avec Granger et Weasley ? Oh, tuez moi. Je ne pense pas en être capable.

« Ok, ça, c'est bizarre. Tu penses vraiment que nous sommes amis ? »

« Je ne sais pas s'il y a un terme exact pour définir notre relation, mais ça doit avoir un lien avec l'amitié quelque part, peut-être même plus qu'un simple lien. »

« Euh bien... si nous sommes plus ou moins amis... Je devrais sans doute te prévenir... N'ouvre pas ton shampoing, demain matin. C'est, hum, ce n'est pas du shampoing. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

« Je te mets juste à l'abri de cette blague. »

« C'est peut-être toi qui va avoir besoin d'un abri quand j'aurai découvert ce que tu as fait. »

« Un jeu de mot, cool. » Je reste assis en silence tandis qu'il finit de trier ses journaux. J'observe la photographie de mon père se consumer lentement dans la cheminée. J'essaie de ne pas penser à tout ce qui s'est passé, à tout ce qui a changé. Je m'allonge dans le sofa, la tête sur quelques journaux. Seulement à quelques centimètres de son bras, qui continue à fouiller dans les papiers. Je regarde les journaux dans les flammes. Je me rappelle ce qu'avait fait le feu quand j'étais ici avec Cat. Je le fixe jusqu'à ce que les flammes grandissent. Je les forces à engloutir le journal pour qu'il n'en reste que des cendres. J'aimerais que tout soit aussi simple. J'aimerais brûler mon passé pour qu'il n'en reste que des cendres.

« Draco ? » La voix de Potter interrompt mes pensées. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Hermione et toi aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne veux pas parler d'elle, » dis-je sèchement sans détourner les yeux de la cheminée.

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que ! Je ne veux pas parler d'elle ou de ce _mec_, alors laisse tomber, d'accord ! » J'essaie de ne pas lui en vouloir d'avoir demandé. Je suis sûr qu'elle va tout lui dire plus tard. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de l'idée qu'elle voulait juste m'embrouiller, tout à l'heure dans le jardin. Si c'est vrai, ça a marché. Bien marché. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Je peux toujours sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais je peux toujours la voir en train d'embrasser cet autre mec. Je _savais_ que je ne devais pas faire le premier pas. Je _savais _que ce serait une erreur. Maintenant je me sens piégé par elle. Elle a emprisonné mon esprit. J'étais si sûr de moi. Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait vraiment. Mon rêve me revient avec force. Peut être que non, en fait. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais. Suis-je supposé oublier tout ça ou me battre pour elle ? Pour combien de temps suis-je censé continuer cette chute libre ?

« Hé, Harry ! » appelle Weasley depuis la porte. Il ne semble pas voir que je suis allongé là, alors je ne bouge pas ni ne dis rien.

« Salut, Ron, » répond Potter. « Comment va ta famille ? »

« Bien. Ils étaient content de me voir. Et la fête ? »

« Ouais, c'était bien. »

« Je vais me coucher. Tu restes là? »

« Oui, on en discute demain matin. »

« 'Nuit, Harry. »

« 'Nuit, Ron. »

Le bruit des pas de Weasley s'éloigne peu à peu et la porte de sa chambre se ferme. Il ne m'a même pas vu. Je suppose que je devrais être soulagé. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur pour l'affrontement qui aurait sans doute suivi. Peut-être qu'un jour nous pourrons être dans la même pièce sans nous battre... Mais j'en doute. Je ferme les yeux en observant toujours les journaux et le craquement des flammes, et je glisse doucement vers le sommeil.


	8. Gueule de Bois

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1**

Note de la traductrice : Encore un autre chapitre ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, mes traductions ralentissent un peu à cause des concours qui arrivent cette année, mais je continue ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture ! ^^

**Chapitre Huit : Gueule de Bois**

Hermione Granger

Je me réveille le lendemain de la fête, avec une bonne gueule de bois qui rend mon corps lourd. Au moment où j'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi, les détails d'hier soir me reviennent. Le baiser de Draco. Cormac qui s'impose à moi. Regarder Draco danser avec ses amis pour le reste de la fête. Puis le retour dans ma chambre, lorsque ça devenait trop difficile à supporter. Le souvenir de Cormac me rend malade. Et ça ne m'a pas aidée que Draco ne tourne même pas les yeux vers moi de toute la soirée. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de croire que son père a réussi à le convaincre de rester loin de moi. Je grogne en me retournant dans le lit. Le lit de Ginny est vide. Je m'extirpe et me traîne jusqu'au bureau. Après une seconde d'hésitation, je décide d'écrire une lettre à Sainte-Mangouste pour leur dire que je ne viendrais pas travailler pour des raisons personnelles. Je plie la lettre et la mets dans une enveloppe. Puis je descends pour demander à Harry si je peux utiliser son nouveau hibou. Je frappe à la porte de sa chambre, en espérant qu'il est déjà réveillé. Ginny ouvre la porte et me tire à l'intérieur.

« 'Lut, Mione, » me dit Ron, toujours à moitié endormi tandis qu'il se prépare pour son travail. Ginny est prête et assise sur le lit de Harry, à attendre qu'il finisse pour qu'ils puissent partir tous les deux. Mais Harry n'est nulle part.

« Salut, Hermione, » dit gentiment Ginny. Elle montre mon pantalon de pyjama bleu et mon large t-shirt que je porte pour la nuit. « Tu ne travailles pas, aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment en forme, » réponds-je en me dirigeant vers la cage à hibou de Harry. J'ouvre la cage et le hibou se pose sur la fenêtre. Je glisse la lettre dans son bec et ouvre la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse s'envoler dans le ciel bleu.

« Tu as dû t'amuser hier soir, » marmonne Ron, essayant vainement de parler d'un ton coupant.

« J'ai hâte que tu me racontes tout quand je rentrerai ce soir, » dit rapidement Ginny avant que Ron ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. « On devrait y aller. Dépêche-toi, Ron. »

« Attends, où est Harry ? » dis-je en regardant la pièce.

« Sais pas. » répond simplement Ron. « Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre quand je me suis endormi, ni quand je me suis réveillé ce matin. »

« Il est sans doute en bas pour déjeuner, » suggère Ginny en tirant son frère par le bras. « Passe lui le bonjour de notre part quand tu le verras ! »

Il disparaissent dans les escaliers. Je décide que partir à la recherche de Harry est plus productif que de me lamenter sur mes mésaventures d'hier. Je me dirige vers le petit salon. Au premier abord, il n'y a personne dans la pièce. Mais en regardant plus attentivement, je remarque les cheveux de Harry qui dépassent de l'accoudoir du sofa. Il a dû s'endormir ici la nuit dernière. Lorsque je m'approche, ma respiration s'arrête. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Draco Malfoy endormi sur le sofa. J'observe Harry. Ses lunettes sont légèrement de travers sur son visage, il est allongé contre le corps de Draco. Il y a des exemplaires de la_ Gazette _sur ses genoux et sur le sol devant lui. Je regarde avec embarras les deux garçons, sans savoir si je dois juste m'en aller silencieusement ou les réveiller avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne les trouve. Ils en seraient horrifiés. Je tends la main et la pose sur l'épaule de Harry. Il bouge un peu, réveillé en sursaut. Il passe sa main sur son visage, et remet ses lunettes droites, puis me regarde. Je pose mon index sur mes lèvres en lui faisant signe vers Draco. Confus, Harry baisse les yeux vers l'homme endormi et s'écarte brusquement. Je fais signe à Harry de me suivre hors de la pièce, en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Nous retournons rapidement vers ma chambre et fermons la porte. Quand je me retourne vers lui, il a les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

« C'est quoi- c'est quoi- c'est quoi ce bordel ? » balbutie Harry. « S'il te plaît, dis moi que je n'étais pas tout juste en train de dormir sur le sofa avec Malfoy ! »

« Euh, tu n'étais pas en train de dormir sur le sofa avec Malfoy, » mens-je.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Non. J'avais juste l'impression que tu avais besoin de bonnes nouvelles. Comment en es-tu arrivé là?! »

Harry parcourt la pièce, les mains sur les hanches, tandis qu'il essaie de se rappeler ce qui l'a mené à ce réveil embarrassant. J'observe attentivement chacun de ses mouvements. Il finit par s'arrêter, s'assoit sur mon lit et fixe le sol. « Je triais mes vieux journaux quand il est entré dans la pièce et s'est assis. On a commencé à parler. Puis, à un moment, il s'est allongé. Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il s'était endormi. J'ai continué à trier, et j'ai dû m'endormir aussi. »

« De quoi parliez-vous ? » Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de demander. J'aimerais connaître chaque détail sur Draco.

« Heu, il a dit qu'il détestait la façon dont les gens le regardent depuis la guerre. Je lui ai dit qu'il était mon ami. Il a mis quelque chose dans mon shampoing. J'ai demandé ce qui s'était passé entre vous mais il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas parler de toi. Quand j'ai insisté, ça l'a énervé, alors j'ai arrêté. »

« Attends, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas parler de moi? »

Harry se frotte le nez du bout du doigt en essayant de se rappeler. Il fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers moi. « Attends un peu. Il a effectivement dit quelque chose de bizarre. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas parler de toi ou de_ ce mec_. Puis il m'a dit de laisser tomber. »

« Quel _mec_ ?! » m'exclame-je, horrifiée. Je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Mon cœur s'accélère tandis que je cherche une explication. Puis le monde s'arrête. « Oh mon dieu! »

« Quoi ? » Harry me regarde avec inquiétude, comme s'il avait peur que je fasse une crise cardiaque. Mais c'est bien pire qu'une crise cardiaque.

« Cormac, » murmure-je si doucement que Harry doit se pencher pour m'entendre.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Cormac McLaggen était à la fête hier. Ça doit être le mec dont Draco parlait. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Oh mon dieu, c'est terrible ! »

« Je ne comprends pas trop. »

Je soupire, et me tends à ce souvenir. « Quand je suis montée, j'ai observée Draco et son père dans le jardin par la fenêtre. »

« Tu as fais quoi ?! »

« C'est moins bizarre que ça n'y paraît. Bref, quand Draco est rentré, Cormac est monté. Il a dit quelque chose, comme quoi on était pas pressés, je crois, et il m'a embrassée. » explique-je sans reprendre ma respiration. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillent encore plus. Je peux dire qu'il s'imagine aller tuer Cormac. Je m'effondre sur le lit à côté de lui. « Draco a dû monter et nous voir. Merlin sait ce qu'il en a pensé !? Oh Harry, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! »

« D-du calme. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Va le voir et dit lui ce qui s'est passé. »

« Et s'il ne m'écoute pas ? ! et s'il ne me croit pas ?! Et si- »

« Hermione, du calme. Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas décider quoi faire avant de paniquer ? » Il soupire, s'allonge sur le lit et regarde le plafond. Je m'allonge à côté de lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Dans ces moments, j'ai parfois envie qu'il n'y ait plus que Harry et moi. Il n'y a jamais de disputes entre nous deux. Je me sens à cent pour cent à l'aise avec lui et je n'ai jamais fait confiance à quelqu'un autant qu'à lui. Un partie de moi se demande si ça aurait été plus simple de rester vivre dans la Forêt de Dean comme je l'ai suggéré il y a quelques années. Je sens Harry se tourner vers moi, et poser son torse contre mon front. « Alors, tu ne vas pas travailler aujourd'hui? »

« Non, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai utilisé ton hibou pour envoyer une lettre à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Pas du tout. Tu veux que je reste à la maison ou tu préfères être un peu seule ? »

Je ne réponds pas, mais agrippe fermement son bras. Je sens qu'il hoche la tête. C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Quelqu'un là pour moi, sans qu'il me faille parler. Quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Harry et moi nous asseyons, mais aucun ne va ouvrir. La porte s'ouvre et Narcissa passe sa tête par la porte. Quand elle voit que je suis réveillée et avec Harry, elle entre.

« Bonjour, » dit-elle doucement. Elle s'agenouille devant nous et caresse Pattenrond entre les oreilles. « Mlle Weasley m'a dit que tu n'allais pas travailler aujourd'hui, Mlle Granger. Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, tout va bien, » mens-je. « C'était juste une longue journée hier, je suis trop fatiguée. »

« Oui, c'était une journée assez excitante. » Elle m'observe avec curiosité, comme si elle voulait demander quelque chose. J'ai l'impression d'être observée au microscope. Finalement, elle regarde Harry. « Ça veut dire que tu restes aussi à la maison ? »

« Oui, madame, » répond Harry. « J'aimerais vraiment rester avec Hermione. »

« Je vais envoyer un hibou au Ministère pour le leur dire. » Elle se lève, me regarde une dernière fois et sort de la pièce. J'entends ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir, et je m'appuie contre Harry. Je réfléchis un instant au fait d'écrire une lettre à Draco pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé à la fête. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il nous ai vraiment vus, mais comment expliquer ce qu'il a dit à Harry autrement ? J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête, ou ce que son père lui a dit. Peut-être que si je peux prendre Cat à part un moment, elle pourra m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

Harry et moi décidons de rester allongés sur le lit tous les deux, à fixer le plafond. Il a souvent besoin de rester silencieux, pour se perdre dans ses pensées. Après tout ce qu'il a traversé, je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'y penser de temps en temps. Je m'agrippe à son bras et pose mon front sur son épaule. Il appuie son joue sur le haut de ma tête. Ça ne nous prend pas longtemps pour nous mettre à rêver, et pour sentir nos yeux se fermer, glissant dans le sommeil, côte à côte sur mon lit.

Harry et moi nous réveillons lorsque Cat nous secoue, pour nous dire que le déjeuner est prêt. Elle recule et nous regarde attentivement, les yeux plissés. Harry et moi chassons le sommeil de nos yeux en essayant de nous relever. Cat écarquille les yeux en nous observant.

« Euh, désolée de, hum, vous interrompre, » dit innocemment Cat, le regard allant et venant entre nous deux.

« Oh, non, non, » la corrige rapidement Harry. « Tu n'interromps rien ! On s'est juste endormis ! Je suis resté éveillé tard avec Draco hier soir. »

« Et j'ai super mal dormi, » lui dis-je. « Sincèrement, tu n'interromps rien. »

« Hum, bien. Narcissa veut que vous veniez manger. » Cat nous lance un regard suspicieux avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce. Harry et moi échangeons un regard, puis haussons les épaules. Nous nous extirpons du lit pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. L'idée de voir bientôt Draco me tord le ventre. C'est assez évident qu'il est en colère contre moi. Comment suis-je supposée réagir ? Devrais-je être amicale avec lui ou juste rester tête basse jusqu'à ce qu'il dise quelque chose ? Nous arrivons dans la salle à manger beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Comme tous le monde est au travail, Cat, Draco et Narcissa sont les seuls à table. Cat nous jette un autre regard. Narcissa et Draco, eux, ne lèvent même pas les yeux. Je ne suis pas surprise. C'est sûr que, quoi que Draco ait vu la nuit dernière, il en a parlé à sa mère. Draco est en colère contre moi parce qu'il pense que je l'ai trahi. Cat et Narcissa sont en colère contre moi parce que je lui ai fait mal. Harry semble le seul à être neutre. Je le supplie de m'aider du coin de l'oeil. Comme tout le monde m'ignore, personne ne le remarque.

« Alors, Mme Malfoy, le maison était fantastique hier, » dit Harry en regardant son assiette. « C'est vous qui avez fait les décorations ? »

Narcissa le regarde, surprise que quelqu'un ait osé parler dans une telle tension. Elle réalise la question, et sourit. « Eh bien, oui, c'est moi. C'était difficile de tout faire en si peu de temps. Mais je suis satisfaite du résultat. »

« J'ai reconnu beaucoup des invités, je suis surpris de la présence de certains. »

« Oh, ils n'étaient pas tous techniquement sur la liste d'invités. Ça arrive souvent dans de grandes fêtes comme celles-ci que certains viennent simplement sans invitation. »

« Ça me rassure, je dois dire. Il y a eu un petit problème avec l'un des invités. Donc je pense que c'est logique de penser qu'il n'était pas sur la liste. »

« Un problème ? Oh, non. Tu n'as pas été blessé ? »

« Non, _moi_ non... pas directement en tout cas. » Harry me lance un regard très visible. Même si cette conversation est un peu bizarre, c'est clairement le but qu'il avait dès le départ. Il fait souvent ça pour orienter une conversation. C'est évident que Draco ne le laisserait pas parler de moi ou expliquer ce qui s'est passé, alors il fait comme si c'était une coïncidence qu'il en parle à Narcissa devant lui. Si j'essaie de l'en empêcher, ça va sembler encore plus embarrassant. Je tente un regard vers Draco derrière mes cheveux. Il est concentré sur son assiette, à rassembler soigneusement tous les aliments avec sa fourchette. « C'était juste un abruti qui était dans un club avec nous à Poudlard. »

Draco arrête de jouer avec son assiette et se fige. Narcissa réfléchit un moment en observant son fils comme si elle espérait lire dans son esprit. Mais en vain Elle se retourne vers Harry.

« Non, il ne devait pas être sur la liste d'invités. Quel est son nom ? » demande Narcissa.

« Cormac McLaggen. » répond Harry. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer à ce nom. Tout le monde me regarde, même Draco. Je croise son regard, assez longtemps pour qu'il voit que j'ai quelque chose à dire. Il a dû comprendre que c'est avec Cormac qu'il m'a vue. Et quand je vois son expression, il n'y a aucun doute qu'ils nous a vus. Je n'ai pas d'autre solution. Tout le monde me regarde et Draco pense que je l'ai trahi. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de dire ce qui s'est passé et d'espérer que Draco me croie.

« Ce serrait aberrant que vous l'ayez mis sur la liste, » dis-je fermement, ma colère transparaissant clairement dans ma voix. « Il est odieux. Il pense qu'il peut prendre tout ce qu'il veut par la force sans qu'il y ait de conséquences ! Et oui, il n'y a pas de conséquences, pas pour lui ! »

Je suis submergée par mes émotions quand je me rends compte des conséquences qu'ont les actes de Cormac sur moi. C'était assez difficile comme ça d'en arriver là avec Draco, et maintenant je pourrais tout perdre. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Harry prend ma main sous la table, et la serre pour me réconforter. Je n'ose pas regarder Draco, même si j'aimerais voir son expression. Narcissa semble tourner toutes les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête, et commence à comprendre. »

« Que s'est-il passé à la fête hier soir ? » demande-t-elle en tendant la main vers moi.

Je ne peux plus me retenir. Je regarde directement Draco, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux aussi, et j'explose. « Je lui ai dit non ! Je lui ai dit ! J'ai essayé de le repousser ! Tu dois me croire ! Je ne te trahirais pas comme ça, Draco ! S'il te plaît ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

Le regard de Draco est traversé par la surprise, l'inquiétude, puis redevient dur et froid. Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce. Sans hésiter, Harry le suit rapidement. Je reste assise à fixer le siège vide devant moi, là où Draco était assis. Je sens le regard de Narcissa.

« I-il m'en veut toujours, » balbutie-je. « Il ne me croit pas. I-il ... »

« Il te croit, Hermione, » me dit doucement Narcissa. « Draco est juste une personne très complexe. Maintenant qu'il sait à quel point ça lui fait mal de te perdre, il ne prendra pas le risque que ça arrive une seconde fois. »

« Je ne lui ferais jamais ça ! » m'écrie-je.

Elle reste calme. « Je le sais bien. Et Draco aussi. Mais s'il y a la moindre chance, réelle ou imaginaire, qu'il soit blessé de nouveau, il va tout faire pour l'éviter. Et la plupart du temps il l'évite en étant agressif. »

« Alors il va être en colère contre moi pour toujours, juste pour ne pas être blessé ? Ce n'est pas juste ! J-je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de le perdre et qu'on ne me donne même pas une chance de le récupérer ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Simplement laisser tomber ?! »

« Non, non. Hermione, Draco veut être avec toi. Il a juste peur d'être blessé. Il ne semble pas comprendre que ce qu'il lui ferait le plus mal, c'est que tu laisses tomber. Continue d'essayer. Continue de te battre pour lui. Si c'est ce que tu veux, fais le. Draco est le prix qu'on gagne à la fin d'un jeu très difficile. C'est une bénédiction quand il te laisse l'atteindre, mais tu dois travailler dur pour ça. Plus tu te bats pour lui, plus il sera sûr que tu tiens à lui. »

Je reste assise en silence, à réfléchir. Je suppose que ça a un sens. Draco a été blessé et trahi de nombreuses fois dans sa vie. Il a perdu tellement de gens. C'est normal qu'il hésite à se rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce qu'il pense vraiment que je vais abandonner ? Il pense que je ne vais pas me battre pour lui ? Eh bien il n'a jamais été plus dans le faux, et ce n'est pas rien. Draco m'a embrassée, et le souvenir est toujours vivace. Je n'abandonnerai jamais ce que j'ai ressenti quand nos lèvres se sont touchées. Je me demande ce qu'Harry lui dit en ce moment. Puis une autre pensée me vient soudainement.

« Mme Malfoy, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? » dis-je avec impatience.

« Bien sûr. »

« Draco vous a déjà parlé d'Harry ? » Je sens un poids s'envoler de mes épaules, j'avais envie de poser cette question depuis des semaines, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« C'est juste que... Draco a pris beaucoup de risques juste pour rendre la vie d'Harry impossible quand nous étions à l'école. Mais maintenant, d'après Harry, il veut s'ouvrir à lui. Et il ne le fait pas travailler dur pour ça. »

Narcissa sourit. « Cat, tu nous excuses un moment ? »

Cat est surprise qu'on s'adresse soudainement à elle, mais hoche la tête. Elle attrape un cookie dans une assiette, et sort de la pièce. Je reporte toute mon attention sur Narcissa.

« Je me souviens de la première fois que Draco m'a dit son nom. Il est rentré à la maison pendant ses premières vacances à Poudlard, et la première chose qu'il m'a dite c'est 'Maman, je suis dans la même promotion qu'Harry Potter'. Et après il ne parlait que de ça. Bien sûr, il a fait comme s'il le détestait, surtout face à son père. Mais il y avait plus que ça. Il en parlait tout le temps. 'Harry Potter est dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Il est attrapeur alors qu'il n'est qu'en première année.' 'Harry Potter a toute l'attention des élèves et des professeurs.' 'Harry Potter est tellement prétentieux.' 'Harry Potter ceci' 'Harry Potter cela'. J'ai commencé à entendre le nom de Harry plus que tout autre chose dans cette maison. Il n'a jamais pardonné à Harry d'avoir choisi Ron Weasley plutôt que lui. »

«Ça a dû faire mal à son ego d'être rejeté par Harry Potter. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Draco a rencontré Harry quand ils essayaient des robes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry est entré avec les cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes recollées au scotch, et des vêtements trop larges pour lui. Sa cicatrice était cachée sous ses cheveux et il n'a jamais dit son nom. Mais Draco l'a apprécié. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il était en train de parler au Survivant, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il voulait quand même être son ami. Et, après tout ce temps, Harry est en train de lui donner cette chance. »

« Je n'y avais jamais songé comme ça. Draco apprécie Harry. »

« Il l'a toujours apprécié. Mais il était jaloux de sa célébrité, de ses amis, de son talent. Et il était blessé d'être rejeté. Être trahi par Harry serait plus destructeur pour lui que n'importe quoi d'autre. »

« Harry ne ferait jamais ça. »

« Si tu veux récupérer Draco, ça serait utile de t'aider d'Harry. C'est le seule qui peut construire un pont entre vous deux, et sans doute faire bien plus. »

Je réfléchis à ça. C'est presque dur de ne pas rire en pensant à notre situation. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps, Harry et moi parlions de combien nous détestions Draco et d'à quel point il nous rendait la vie impossible. Et maintenant je veux absolument être avec Draco et Harry est le seul qui peut me le permettre. Des années de Divination n'auraient pas pu m'aider à prévoir ça.


	9. Astoria Greengrass

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1**

_Note de la traductrice : _Un autre chapitre pour vous ! Je l'aime bien, je le trouve plein de vie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On m'a demandé dans une review si je pensais que Pansy était brune ou blonde (car, si je ne me trompe pas, ce n'est jamais précisé dans les livres). Personnellement, je la vois brune, mais je suis peut-être influencée par les films. Pour ce qui est d'Astoria, même si sa sœur Daphné est blonde, des cheveux bruns, presque noirs lui vont bien, je trouve. (D'ailleurs, heureusement que le traducteur a laissé Greengrass, et pas Vertgazon ou quelque chose du genre!) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos arguments et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre Neuf : Astoria Greengrass**

Draco Malfoy

Je me réveille tôt ce dimanche matin, incapable de rester endormi. Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis cette stupide fête, et éviter Granger commence à devenir épuisant. Je m'extirpe du lit tant bien que mal. C'est toujours horrible de devoir sortir de la chaleur et du confort de mon lit, de ma couette et de mes oreillers moelleux. Je me sens en sécurité quand je suis enroulé dans mes draps. Mais le soleil est maintenant levé et je dois affronter le reste du monde. J'attrape un t-shirt par terre et l'enfile. Je m'approche de la porte et remarque un parchemin enroulé, posé juste devant. Je le prends et le déroule : l'écriture de Granger emplit la page. Sans même le lire, je replie le parchemin et l'emporte avec moi. Lorsque je m'assois entre mon père et Cat, je remarque que mon père me fait un signe de tête vers Granger. Je secoue la tête. Cat se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue pour me dire bonjour.

« Bonjour, Draco, » me dit gentiment maman. Je refuse de lever la tête. Je sens le regard brûlant de Granger fixé sur moi, comme si elle voulait me faire lever les yeux vers elle. Je reste assis en silence, à grignoter un muffin en regardant la table d'un air déterminé.

« Draco, tu as eu mon message ? » a-t-elle finalement le courage de demander. Ma main se resserre autour de la lettre que je tiens toujours. Je la lève pour qu'elle puisse la voir.

« Ça ? » marmonne-je, conscient que c'est le premier mot que je lui dis depuis la fête, il y a une semaine. Elle s'en rend compte aussi et écarquille les yeux en retenant un sourire du coin de ses lèvres. J'essaie de ne pas laisser le bonheur qui transparaît sur son visage briser mes bonnes résolutions.

« Oui, » dit-elle en faisant un signe vers la lettre.

« Oui, je l'ai eu. »

« Tu peux la lire ? » sa voix est pleine d'espoir, sans doute parce que je réponds à ses questions.

« Je le peux, oui. »

« Mais- »

« Je devrais y aller. » la coupe-je brusquement en me levant. Je sais que si elle continue à parler, je n'arriverai pas à la repousser plus longtemps. Je dois m'éloigner. Je pense presque que je suis sauvé en sortant de la pièce, mais elle m'appelle. Je peux entendre ses pas me suivre.

« Draco, attends ! S'il te plaît ! » le désespoir dans sa voix me force à m'arrêter. Je veux vraiment lui pardonner, mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je pose ma main sur l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Je la sens tout près de moi, mais je ne me retourne pas. Je sais que si je vois son beau visage, je ne résisterai pas. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule. « Draco, s'il te plaît. On peut au moins en parler ? »

Je suis sur le point de me retourner pour accepter, lorsque quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je soupire, tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte. Une de mes ex petites amies se tient devant moi. Ses cheveux sombres sont attachés, révélant un visage fatigué. Ses yeux d'un marron profond m'observent avec espoir. Un grand sourire étire ses lèvres quand elle me voit.

« Bonjour, Draco, » me salue-t-elle joyeusement.

« Astoria, » est tout ce que je peux dire, sous le choc. « Qu'est-ce que t-tu fous là ? »

« Tu me manques. Je me demandais si nous pouvions aller faire un tour tous les deux. » Son sourire s'évanouit en une seconde lorsqu'elle voit Granger derrière moi.

« Hum, Granger, je te présente Astoria Greengrass, » dis-je par-dessus mon épaule. « Astoria, je te présente- »

« Hermione Granger, » finit Astoria. « Évidemment. Qui ne te connais pas ? Tu es presque aussi célèbre qu'Harry Potter. »

« Merlin, j'espère que non, » murmure Granger.

« Alors, Draco, quoi de neuf ? » continue Astoria en ignorant complètement Granger. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. »

« Il y a une raison à ça, Astoria. » dis-je fermement. « Tu m'as trompé, tu te rappelles ? »

« C'est du passé maintenant, bébé. Tu sais que je t'aime toujours. Aller, viens faire un tour. Je veux vraiment te parler. »

Je jette un œil à Granger par-dessus mon épaule, qui m'a fait la même offre il y a quelques minutes. J'observe Astoria. Je sais que je vais regretter de lui dire non. Je me demanderai toujours ce qu'elle m'aurait dit si j'y étais allé. Je ne veux pas que ça tourne dans ma tête. Mais Astoria vient de dire qu'elle m'aime toujours. Qu'est-ce que je fais si elle veut qu'on se remette ensemble ? Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Granger, je ne peux pas nier que j'ai des sentiments pour elle. Mais Astoria est si différente. Qui choisirais-je ? Je me rappelle de ce que m'a dit Cat le premier jour, quand nous jouions aux cartes :_ Quelque soit la carte de l'autre, l'as gagne toujours. _Je sais que je dois suivre Astoria, juste pour entendre ce qu'elle a à dire. Je me retourne et regarde Granger.

« On parlera plus tard, As, » lui dis-je en la voyant froncer les sourcils à ce surnom. Elle n'a pas besoin de comprendre ce que je veux dire. Je sors et ferme la porte, laissant Granger seule à l'intérieur. Je manque de tomber en descendant les marches du perron, et Astoria me rattrape par la main. Nous nous dirigeons vers le parc.

« Tu es magnifique, » me complimente-t-elle en m'admirant de haut en bas. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Eh bien, tu aurais dû y penser avant, Ri. » je garde un ton froid, mais utilise son surnom pour l'atténuer.

« Tu es toujours fâché, après tout ce temps ? »

« J'ai le droit d'être fâché aussi longtemps que je le veux, après ça. »

« On peut au moins discuter ? »

« De quoi ? Tu m'as trompé. Je l'ai découvert. Qu'y a-t-il de plus à dire ? J'ai changé et me je suis construit une nouvelle vie. »

Elle me regarde du coin de l'oeil tandis que nous passons l'entrée du parc. « Une nouvelle vie ? Une nouvelle vie ou une nouvelle copine ? »

« Quelle différence ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec- »

« Hermione Granger ? » Astoria me lance un regard assassin.

« Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-elle chez toi ?! »

« Il y a beaucoup de gens chez moi en ce moment ! Ils travaillent avec ma mère ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! » m'écrie-je, en prenant une grande inspiration. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux en signe d'irritation. Je m'assois sur un banc. Astoria reste debout devant moi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je respire encore un peu avant de lever les yeux vers elle. « Regarde. On s'engueule alors que ça ne fait que dix minutes. Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est tout ce qui en sortira. Tu nous as détruit, Astoria. Tu nous as détruit en le choisissant. C'est trop tard pour revenir me voir en prétendant que tu m'aimes toujours, et pour t'attendre à ce que tout se termine comme un putain de conte de fées ! »

« Draco, c'était une erreur. Je ne me le suis jamais pardonnée. »

« Tant mieux, parce que je ne te l'ai pas pardonné non plus, » dis-je froidement en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me lève et la regarde se décomposer, puis m'engage sur le chemin du retour. Je me demande si je n'ai pas été trop dur avec elle, mais en même temps je m'en fous complètement. Je veux dire, elle l'a bien mérité, non ? Et j'ai le droit d'être en colère, non ? Bien sûr que oui. Je marche d'un pas déterminé. J'ai eu raison de partir. Rien n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis. Je passe le portail du Manoir, et reste là un moment. J'observe un instant le grand bâtiment en pierre devant moi. Il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi grand auparavant. Peut-être que je me sens juste minuscule. Je passe la porte d'entrée. À l'intérieur, Granger est assise sur une chaise. Je n'y crois pas. Elle n'est pas le genre de personne à s'asseoir sans rien faire pour attendre quelqu'un.

« Salut, As, » la salue-je, en entrant et en refermant la porte derrière moi. Elle se lève, et fronce de nouveau les sourcils à se surnom, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi je l'appelle comme ça. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne le lui dirais pas, si elle le demandait.

« Draco, tu es de retour, » remarque-t-elle en me fixant, comme pour vérifier que je suis vraiment là. « Tu n'as pas été long. »

« Eh bien, la conversation n'a pas pris longtemps. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de te parler, maintenant ? » ses yeux sont pleins d'espoir tandis qu'elle attend ma réponse. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Ça devient plus dur à chaque seconde de la rejeter. Je lui fais signe de me suivre à l'étage dans le petit salon. Nous nous asseyons sur la canapé. J'essaie de laisser de l'espace entre nous, mais elle s'assoit directement à côté de moi et pose sa main sur la mienne. Je ne peux pas me résigner à l'enlever.

« Tu voulais me parler. Alors parle. »

« Draco, je sais que ce que tu as vu t'a blessé, mais je t'ai expliqué ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne réponds pas, je fixe juste sa main sur la mienne. Bien sûr que je la crois. Mais ça ne change rien à la nausée que m'inspire ce souvenir. Je ne veux pas y penser. Ça ne vaut pas le coup.

« Je sais que tu as peur que je te blesse si tu t'ouvres à moi. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as peur de nous. Mais il faut que tu saches que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je sais que te le dire ne suffit pas pour balayer toutes tes inquiétudes, mais je veux vraiment avoir une chance de te le prouver. » Elle prend ma main et la serre fortement. Elle se rapproche encore plus de moi. « Je ne peux pas passer à autre chose. Je ne peux pas oublier la manière dont tu m'as embrassée. »

Mon cœur s'arrête. J'aurais préféré que plus personne ne me parle de ce baiser. Le souvenir me revient avec force. Ses lèvres douces et pleines. Ses beaux cheveux châtains. Sa silhouette parfaite dans cette robe noire. Je me force à la regarder. Les mêmes lèvres et les mêmes cheveux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle est encore plus belle dans son pyjama que dans sa robe noire. Je prends ma décisions, et agis avant de changer d'avis.

« Comme ça ? » murmure-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser. Elle lâche ma main, pour enrouler ses deux bras autour de moi, et elle passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je résiste aux frissons qui parcourent tout mon corps. Lorsque le soupçon de plaisir disparaît, il laisse place à un soupçon de peur. Je grelotte violemment, et la repousse. Elle m'observe silencieusement. Je me lève en balbutiant et en trébuchant. « J-je dois y aller. D-désolé. »

Je sors maladroitement de la pièce et descends les escaliers. Je ne peux pas laisser tout ça arriver. Je ne peux pas la laisser entrer dans mes pensées. Ça va se finir comme avec Astoria. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je ne pourrais pas. J'entre dans la seule pièce où elle ne pourrait pas me trouver : le bureau de mon père.

Père lève de grands yeux vers moi quand il me voit m'affaler dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et m'appuie dessus. Je sais que Père n'aime pas que d'autres personnes entrent dans son bureau, c'est pour ça que je sais que personne ne viendra m'y chercher. Bien sûr, il pourrait me chasser moi aussi. Je fais quelques pas dans la pièce. Je lui lance un regard innocent. L'innocence marche toujours avec lui, sans doute parce qu'il se sent coupable de tout ce qu'il a amené au manoir.

« Papa ? » dis-je aussi innocemment que possible. Son expression choquée s'atténue immédiatement. Je souris mentalement en pensant à la facilité que j'ai à obtenir ce que je veux de mes parents. Je fais quelques pas vers son bureau. « Je peux me cacher ici avec toi jusqu'au dîner ? »

Un demi sourire apparaît aux coins de ses lèvres. « De quoi te caches-tu ? »

« De tout. »

Il reste assis dans sa large chaise de bureau, à m'observer. Il hoche la tête et reporte son attention sur son travail. Je m'allonge sur le sofa et attrape le livre posé sur le coin d'une table. Le bureau de mon père a une atmosphère totalement différente de celui de ma mère. Chez Maman, c'est une pièce très confortable, avec des coussins partout, des fleurs et des photos de moi. Les fenêtres sont toujours ouvertes pour laisser entrer le soleil et la brise. Le bureau de mon père est plus sérieux. Il n'y a ni fleurs, ni photographies. Juste un sofa noir en cuir et quelques bibliothèques, son grand bureau de bois en face de la fenêtre et deux petites chaises devant, pour ses rendez-vous d'affaires. Il y a quelques sculptures bizarres sur une étagère et de petites bouteilles à côté de son bureau. Une fois, quand j'étais petit, j'ai voulu voir ce qu'il y avait dans une de ces bouteilles, et j'ai fini à Sainte-Mangouste – et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il y a dedans. J'observe les rangées de livres.

Je regarde les titres, même si je les ai tous déjà lus plusieurs fois depuis que je sais lire, en attendant le dîner. Père doit pratiquement me tirer hors de son bureau jusqu'à la salle à manger. Mes parents passent tous le dîner à parler d'un récent match de Quidditch avec Blaise, Potter et Weasley. Le dessert arrive après ce qui m'a semblé être des heures. Il fait déjà nuit quand nous sortons de table.

Je monte à l'étage et prends une douche. J'enfile des sous-vêtements propres et jettent mes autres habits dans la corbeille à linge. Je sèche mes cheveux grâce à ma baguette et vais dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, mon cœur s'arrête. J'avais l'intention de plonger dans mon lit, mais je suis stoppé net. Je ferme rapidement la porte, en espérant que personne n'a vu ce qu'il y a dans ma chambre. Quelqu'un d'inhabituel est allongé dans mon lit, et sa vue est difficile à supporter.

Elle porte l'une de mes chemises et des sous-vêtements de soie noire, qui laissent exposées ses longues jambes. Elle tapote le lit à côté d'elle, me faisant signe de m'approcher. Mais je reste figé sur place. Ses cheveux sont éparpillés en de belles boucles sur le lit. Mon cœur s'accélère tandis que mon esprit tente de comprendre ce qui arrive. Ses longs doigts blancs déboutonnent quelques boutons de la chemise tandis qu'elle se glisse hors du lit. Je marche vers elle sans le vouloir et me tiens tout près. Elle parcourt ma poitrine du bout des doigts. Maintenant que je suis là, à la regarder, mes sens commencent à s'enflammer. Je l'agrippe par la main et la repousse.

« Astoria ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui lance-je.

« Je voulais te rappeler à quel point on était bien tous les deux, » murmure-t-elle doucement, en s'approchant de moi.

« Comment tu es entrée ? »

« Je suis passée par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas très difficile. J'ai juste eu a- »

« Attends, tu es_ entrée par effraction_ chez moi ?! »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, bébé. Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas rentrer si je toquais simplement à la porte. Et j'avais besoin de te voir. C'est vraiment important. » Elle essaie de me prendre par la taille, mais je fais un pas en arrière.

« Non, ce qui est_ important,_ c'est que tu foutes le camp de ma maison ! »

« Draco, allez. On était bien tous les deux. Viens là. Laisse moi te rappeler. » Elle attrape ma main et essaie de nous faire tomber tous les deux sur le lit. Quand je heurte le bord de mon lit, le choc me fait bondir en arrière, ce qui me fait tomber pathétiquement sur le sol dans un misérable _Bam_. Elle rit joyeusement et se glisse vers moi. Elle se penche pour m'embrasser quand quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Nous nous figeons.

« Draco, je peux entrer ? » me demande la voix de mon père à travers la porte. Mon ventre se tord si violemment que je n'arrive plus à respirer pendant un moment. Je repousse Astoria loin de moi. Elle comprend la gravité de la situation et rampe sous le lit, disparaissant juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Père entre dans la chambre et m'observe avec perplexité. « Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? »

« J'essaie de me relever. » réponds-je en me levant tant bien que mal. Il me regarde, puis observe la chambre avec suspicion. Mon cœur s'accélère quand je le vois observer le sol, là où Astoria a disparu quelques secondes plus tôt. Il lève un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il me fait un petit sourire et va s'asseoir sur le lit. Je résiste à l'envie inconsidérée de le pousser. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. « Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Oh, je passe juste du temps avec mon fils. » Le regard sur son visage me donne envie de tout lui avouer. Lorsque j'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire, Maman entre dans la pièce.

« Maman ! Salut ! Hum, salut ! Vous ne devriez pas aller autre part tous les deux ?! Tu devrais l'emmener ailleurs, » balbutie-je, les mots sortant rapidement de ma bouche sans que je puisse me contrôler. Mes parents me fixent.

« Draco, il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas ? » demande Père en se penchant en avant, ce qui l'enfonce un peu plus dans le matelas.

« Non, » mens-je, en me forçant à ne pas regarder sous le lit.

« Mon chéri, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas parce que tu penses que nous aurions une crise cardiaque ? » demande calmement Maman en observant la pièce.

« Oui, » réponds-je dans un souffle.

« D'accord, chéri. Bonne nuit. » Maman agrippe la main de mon père en essayant de le tirer hors de la chambre.

« Quoi ? Bonne nuit, c'est tout ? » proteste Père.

« Quoi que ce soit, Draco peut le gérer seul. Allons y, Lucius. »

Je regarde ma mère avec de grands yeux tandis qu'elle entraîne Père et ferme la porte. J'étais sûr que j'allais avoir des problèmes. Astoria rampe hors du lit, le visage rouge. Je me moque mentalement d'elle tandis qu'elle se lève et réarrange ses cheveux qui lui sont tombés devant le visage. Elle lisse _ma_ chemise et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu as de la chance d'en valoir la peine, parce que ton père vient tout juste de s'asseoir sur ma tête ! » se plaint-elle.

« Eh bien, tu auras au moins eu l'un des Malfoys dans ce lit ce soir ! » J'essaie de ne pas rire tandis qu'elle me lance un regard furieux. Mais sa colère se mue rapidement en sourire.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer encore une fois ? » Elle tend la main vers moi mais je m'écarte.

« Non ! Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit dans le parc tout à l'heure. Enfin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! Tu me trompes, je n'entends plus parler de toi pendant des mois, puis tu te faufiles dans ma maison et penses que tu vas pouvoir me récupérer ?! C'est fini entre nous ! Je ne t'aime plus, Astoria. »

« Je ne vais pas te perdre si facilement. »

« Eh bien, tu ne vas certainement pas me récupérer. Tu ne peux pas gagner, parce que tu es juste un Valet. Mon As est là, dans le hall. »

« Quoi ? » son expression est confuse et le ton de sa voix énervé. « Draco, c'est ridicule. Nous savons tous les deux que tu vas me reprendre, alors arrête d'être aussi borné. »

« Écoute-moi attentivement, Astoria. Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne veux plus de toi. Alors va-t-en. Va-t-en et ne reviens jamais. »

Elle n'aurait pas pu cacher la douleur sur son visage, même avec le plus puissant sort d'Illusion. Peut-être que c'était un peu rude, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur mes mots. Je me préoccupe toujours d'Astoria, mais je ne l'aime plus. Et je ne veux définitivement plus d'elle. Elle m'a trahi et m'a humilié. Je ne pourrais jamais le lui pardonner. Elle lève la main, comme pour me toucher, mais s'arrête. Elle traverse la chambre et enfile un jean. Je ne la regarde même pas tandis qu'elle s'habille, et lève les yeux uniquement lorsqu'elle ouvre la fenêtre et grimpe dessus. Je vais fermer la fenêtre, et la regarde descendre de l'arbre, pour la dernière fois. Je l'espère.


End file.
